


The Black Legacy

by bored_now



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black goes free, Walburga Black takes action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: Instead of sitting around Grimmauld Place, Walburga Black takes action to free her unloved son from Azkaban. Only a fool would believe Sirius Black was in league with the Dark Lord...and Dumbledore was no fool.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 232





	1. Prologue: January 1982

Walburga sat in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place staring into the fire. Her dark thoughts were interrupted as Kreacher shuffled into the room, carrying a tea service. 

“Set it over there.” She said to the house elf with a careless gesture of her hand. Kreacher was only too happy to obey. Unlike her ungrateful son, the last one of her family…she swallowed down the bitter thoughts. Ever since Regulus, her precious baby, had disappeared, her thoughts, which had never been particularly bright, had gotten darker. All she could think of was the destruction and death of her name. Her husband, dead. Her beloved son, dead. Her unloved son, well, he was still alive.

Walburga turned her attention to the tapestry. She looked at the burned-out hole where the name “Sirius Orion Black” used to be. She drummed her fingers on the arm of her wing back chair. Only a fool would believe that Sirius was in league with the Dark Lord. Only a fool. And Dumbledore was no fool. Her lip turned up in a sneer. No, he was no fool, but he often had his own agenda and plans that did not factor in the needs of anyone else. Or the destruction of an ancient house. She frowned. Dumbledore, the muggle loving hypocrite that he was would only be too happy to see all the work of her ancestors go up in smoke. After all, it was Phineas Nigellus Black who had spoken up the loudest that Dumbledore's father should be placed in Azkaban for torturing those muggles. What better revenge than to send a son of the House of Black to the same fate?

She stood abruptly and called for the house elf.

“Kreacher! My cloak!” And she moved to the door with the surety that her command would be followed automatically.

“Will Mistress return for dinner?” the elf asked. 

“Yes, and set the table for two.” Walburga responded quickly.

“Two?”

“Yes, I will be bringing my son home with me.” And with that bold statement, Walburga swept out the front door of Grimmauld Place to apparate to the Ministry of Magic. She was sure, that as the matriarch of a Noble and Ancient House, she could have this all cleared up by supper. 


	2. March 1984

More than two years. It took more than two years after she made her decision and put all of her formidable personality behind that decision. More than two years, but today, her unloved son would return home from his own self-exile and Azkaban. Walburga looked around the stone office of the warden’s office at Azkaban with disdain.

“It’ll just be a minute now, Mrs. Black. We wanted some extra wands to deal with the dementors. Your son is in one of the most highly guarded areas.” The warden said and Walburga turned her dark stare on the shivering little man in front of her. She was saved from having to speak to him as the door opened and Sirius was brought in the room. Or, what used to be Sirius.

Walburga thought that all the love and compassion she had for her first born had dried up long ago. But, seeing him now, his once strong form wasted…she was angry and she knew just who to take that anger out on. Turning back towards the warden, she unleashed all the rage that she was feeling.

“This is how you treat your charges? This is how you treat the last scion of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black?!” She was just taking a breath to continue when a rusty chuckle broke into her diatribe.

“It’s you? Of all the people…it’s you who got me out of here?” Sirius asked in disbelief. Walburga cut off what she wanted to say. She swallowed down her bitterness until it sunk down into a tight ball in her stomach. 

“Yes. Only me.” She hissed at her son. “Now come. There is much to do.”

And with that she swept out of the room, leaving the guards, the warden, and her son gawping after her. She turned her head and glared.

“I said now, Sirius Orion.” The one guard chuckled, but it soon turned into a gulp as Walburga’s gimlet gaze settled on him. Sirius though, limped forward to his mother. Without another word from either of them, she took his hand and they were back in the library at Grimmauld Place. Sirius looked around in dismay.

“I don’t want to be here.” He muttered and wrenched his hand from hers.

“Why did I expect you to be grateful.” She hissed. “Of all my family that I lost, I can only get you back.”

Sirius looked at her dismayed.

“I didn’t want to ever come back here. I left, and my friends, they became my family.”

“Some family!” Walburga hissed. “Too brave and foolish and now they’re dead! Or they left you to rot in that place!”

“They didn’t! I’m sure-“

“No one was coming for you but me.” Walburga stated coldly. “They all believed that you betrayed them. They still believe it. They didn’t know you at all.”

“James-“

“Yes. James.” She took a deep breath. Sirius always put her edge. After time away from her unloved son, she knew it was because their tempers were too similar. She softened a touch, seeing how truly upset he was. If she wanted him back, she would have to tread carefully. “I believe that your friend James would have fought for you too. Perhaps we would have become allies.” She took a breath to let that sink in. “But he is dead. And so is his wife. They could not speak for you. And no one else did but me.”

There was a long silence as they stared at each other. Sirius averted his eyes first. His gaze went to the family tapestry where…his picture was intact. He looked over at where his Uncle Alphrad and cousin Andromeda had been burned off and saw that they were still gone. But he was back.

“The tapestry…” He trailed off, looking at the woman who birthed him with a question.

“Yes. I removed you, so I could restore you.” She said simply. He turned back to the tapestry with a frown. Then it all clicked in place.

“You freed me so I could continue the Black name.” He all but accused.

“Of course. And because you were innocent of the charges they laid against you.”

“What makes you think I’ll do it? Marry some pureblood princess and give you the spawn you want?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” she was surprised. Surely, now that he was free, now that he saw how much the family could do for him, he would fall in line with her plan. She was almost ashamed of herself for thinking it as soon as the thought crossed her mind. Since when had her unloved son ever fallen in line with her plans?

“Since when have I ever fallen in line with your plans?” Sirius wasn’t sure why those words would make her smile.

“Well, since you put it that way, never. But perhaps there are some things you would like my help with? Then you will fulfill your duty.”

“What things?”

“Oh, Sirius. Perhaps finding out where the Potter child is. I believe that you were named godfather and I see a distinct lack of child in your possession.”

Sirius paused at that. He did want Harry. That was what James and Lily had wanted. But could he stay in this house? With his mother? He shuddered.

“I do. But we have to come to an understanding.” He said at last meeting her eye.

“What sort of understanding?” Walburga asked hesitantly.

“I don’t want Harry raised like I was raised. I want him to be able to make his own choices and not to be steeped in blood purity and all that bollocks.” He saw his mother flinch at his language and felt a little more like himself.

“Very well.” Walburga responded. Afterall, the Potter boy was not her responsibility. He was only a half-blood anyway.

“And, I don’t want you to force me to marry a pureblood. I promise to be serious about looking for a wife, but I don’t want you to pick me one.” Sirius all but held his breathe waiting for her response. He wasn’t ready to move out on his own. Not after Azkaban. Besides that, his mother knew all about the inner workings of the Wizamegot and could be a powerful ally for him to get Harry back.

Walburga, for her part, was surprised. And annoyed at herself for being surprised. Of course her unloved son would not be grateful that she had saved him from that place. Or that she was willing to let him bring Harry Potter (a half-blood) into their ancestral home to be raised. She almost sneered and kicked him out of her sight, out of her life for good this time. But…her eyes landed on the tapestry. Regulus Arcturus Black had a birthday and a death-day. Only Sirius Orion remained. She frowned.

“You may have the final say, but you must at least meet with witches that I deem appropriate.” She finally replied and Sirius let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“None until after we get Harry back?” He asked hopefully and Walburga almost smiled at him.

“Or three years have passed.” At his look of annoyance, she felt compelled to continue. “I thought it would take me a night to get you released but I underestimated Dumbledore’s machinations. I am willing to give three years of my complete focus to bring the Potter boy here, to you. But you must know that my main purpose is to continue the Black name.” 

Sirius considered her. This was, by far, the most civil conversation they had ever had. And his mother was actually bending. He could have final say on who he married. Harry wouldn’t be raised the same way as he was. The only thing he had to concede was to allow her to set him up on dates with some stuffy pureblood princesses.

“Deal.” Sirius said and couldn’t help but smile at his mother. She stiffened.

“Good. Now go and get cleaned up. Supper will be in one hour.” Walburga left the room, not knowing why his smile affected her so much.

Sirius felt his smile and all good feelings he had about being set free from Azkaban slowly drain away. He looked at the tapestry and his name at the bottom. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t marry someone cold and unfeeling. He swallowed hard wanting nothing more than his friends around to pat him on the back and tell him they were glad to see him. Not because of what he could or would do for them, but just because he was there. He stormed into the bathroom to take a shower, his eyes burning. He wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between the water and his tears. Just like when he was growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Look at them both compromising. Like they're adults or something...   
> We'll see how long that lasts!


	3. October 31, 1984

Sirius frowned at the parchment in front of him. Another denial of his request to bring Harry to live with him. He rubbed his eyes and tossed the paper across the desk he was sitting at. Today of all days. He already felt guilty enough on Halloween and now he had to deal with this. More time away from Harry, more time not fulfilling James and Lily’s wishes.

“Sirius Orion, it’s time to go for the Shamain ritual.” Walburga said as she entered the drawing room. She was dressed in traditional robes with a cloak that had a fur collar. Sirius looked up at her briefly and in a moment she saw all of the frustration right on his face. She sighed. “What is it?”

“My request was denied again.” Sirius said and flicked the letter towards her so she would see it. Walburga picked up the letter and glanced it over. She frowned. This was almost as complicated as getting Sirius a trial. She set the letter down and looked over at her unloved son who was flicking his wand absently. She almost smiled as the paperweight on the desk turned into a hedgehog and back again. He really was a powerful wizard.

“Well, let’s go to Shamain then.”

“Is that all that you care about? Shamain? I can’t do anything for Harry and today is the day my best friends died and you want me to go to some antiquated pureblood fest?!”

“Sirius Orion, this is why you were sorted in Gryffindor.” She said and had the pleasure to see the wind taken from his sails.

“What does that have to do with anything?” He asked, still sulking.

“Obviously, there is something that we don’t know about which is preventing you from getting the Potter child. You said that you were named his guardian in both the Potters’ wills?” At his nod, she continued. “Well, the only reason I can think of that the will is not being followed is if someone had it sealed.”

“You mean Dumbledore?” Sirius asked. Dumbledore had been by to see Sirius shortly after his release, but there had been a rather ugly scene. Sirius had been bitter about Dumbledore’s apparent abandonment and Dumbledore did not seem very pleased to see Sirius this side of Azkaban. His reunion with Remus had been better, but there was a tension between them that had never been there before.

“Of course, I mean Dumbledore.” Walburga snapped, bringing Sirius back to the present.

“So, what does this ritual have to do with Dumbledore? He won’t be there.” Sirius said. Walburga sighed and Sirius felt like a little child again.

“Sirius Orion, Dumbledore is powerful. And we will need powerful allies if we are going to get anywhere. We are going tonight because those who are most likely to support us will be there.” 

There was an awkward silence as Sirius let that sink in. He knew who would be at the ritual. The Malfoys. The Notts. The Greengrasses. All the families who were left on the Sacred 28 except for the ones deemed blood traitors or those wiped out in the war. These were his allies now? Sirius shook his head so as not to let that thought sink in. He could worry about who his allies were once he got Harry back.

“Alright.” He said at last and stood up, tucking his wand in the pocket of his jeans. He moved towards the door, but was stopped by his mother. “What? I said I’d go.”

“You look like a muggle.” She hissed. Sirius took a deep breath. He could feel his temper rising and judging by the look in his mother’s eyes, hers was as well. _For Harry,_ he reminded himself. 

“I’ll change before we leave.” He replied stiffly before leaving the room.

*~*~*~

The ritual was just as he remembered it from when he was young. There was a fire. There was a circle. There were people he couldn’t stand talking about the past and drinking cider. Or he had always had cider as a lad, now it seemed that he could upgrade to firewhiskey. Thank Merlin! He thought as he poured himself a rather large portion.

“Sirius Orion, it will not do to get drunk!” Walbruga hissed at him. Sirius frowned at his glass and took a defiant drink. Walburga pressed her lips together and stomped away. Sirius couldn’t help it if his frown turned into a grin. He wondered if there would be a time when he didn’t purposefully antagonize his mother. He shook his head. Probably not.

Walking around the ritual fire, Sirius tried to insert himself in some conversations and make small talk. The goal of tonight was to make friends, right? Or allies at least. But he just couldn’t shut off his own brain enough to make nice with these people.

_“Did you see the robes that she was wearing? Ghastly!”_

_“…and then he shrieked like a dying mooncalf. What can you expect from a half-blood…”_

_“No one follows the old ways…it’s all Halloween at Hogwarts now instead of Shamain…”_

_“Dumbledore, try Dumble-bore!”_

Sirius thought the last snippet was rather promising and moved that way, but he saw Lucius Malfoy in the group and stopped in his tracks. Malfoy made eye contact and sneered at him and Sirius remembered the last time he had seen those pale grey eyes, staring at him from behind a Death Eater mask a few weeks before Halloween 1981…He could only hear a soft wooshing sound around him and his hand clenched tightly on the glass he was carrying. He knew he needed to break eye contact, but he couldn’t look away. He could feel the rage and impotent hate building up in him and…

“Sirius Orion, have you met Griselda Marchbanks?” His mother’s voice cut through the night. He turned slowly and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head to the ancient witch next to her.

“Oh! Madame Marchbanks!” Sirius said and tried to give a charming grin. By the look on his mother’s face, he failed. And this was one time he actually didn’t want to disappoint her as the Marchbanks family, while they followed the old ways, were actually rather progressive on Muggle rights. They were just the kind of allies he wanted. He cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. I thought I saw someone…I knew.”

“Oh dear! I would hate to be on the receiving end of that glare!” Madame Marchbanks said in reply.

“Er. Yes. Not really someone I’m too fond of actually.” Sirius said and he could see his mother’s nostrils flare. He couldn’t help but agree with her. Wasn’t he supposed to be charming? He took another sip of his firewhiskey to fortify himself.

Before another word could be said though, a young blonde boy had run up to their group and grabbed onto Sirius’ leg.

“UP!” He demanded imperiously. Sirius couldn’t help but snort at the demand, but acquiesced and passed his drink to his mother, who made a face, as he lifted the child up into his arms.

“No need to ask who you belong to!” Sirius muttered with a grin, even as the young boy yanked on his own dark black hair.

“Well, who is this young wizard?” Madame Marchbanks asked. Before Sirius or Walburga could answer, they were joined by a beautiful young witch.

“Draco! There you are!” Narcissa Malfoy said in fond exasperation. “I told you not to run off from the house elf.” Narcissa reached to take her son from her cousin, but Draco flung his arms around Sirius’ neck.

“NO!” he said emphatically, causing Narcissa to frown.

“It’s ok Cissy. I don’t mind.” Sirius said and was surprised that he actually meant it. Harry would be just this age and even though Draco was Lucius Malfoy’s son, he was still a child.

Narcissa turned to look at her Aunt Walburga. But Walburga was giving Sirius a look of _approval_. Narcissa swallowed down her initial harsh response in shock at that, but it didn’t take long for Narcissa to catch on. She might be Narcissa Malfoy now, but a part of her would always be Narcissa _Black_.

“Pardon us for interrupting though. Aunt Walburga, I believe it’s been a while since you’ve seen my young son Draco.” Narcissa said with a serene smile. In fact, it had been a while as Walburga Black had never been introduced to Draco Malfoy. Narcissa turned her considerable charm to Griselda Marchbanks. “Madame Marchbanks, may I present Draco Malfoy.”

Draco did a half bow as he had been taught, but it didn’t come off quite as smooth as he had been trained since Sirius was still holding him. Fortunately, Griselda found this amusing.

“My, what a fine young boy Narcissa! And so fond of his cousin Sirius it seems.”

“Well, Sirius has always been good with children.” Narcissa said with a charming smile. Sirius tried to control his face, but he knew that he was gaping at Narcissa like an idiot. When had she ever done anything that could benefit him? Or even said something nice about him?

“Yes. Sirius, why don’t you take Draco back to the children’s area and amuse the young ones for a while?” Walburga said, quickly catching on to Narcissa’s admittedly brilliant strategy.

“Er- okay.” He said and turned to bow goodbye to the three ladies, prompting Draco to imitate him. Sirius grinned at the young boy in his arms. “Let’s go find some of the chocolate frogs.”

“Yes! Chocolate!” Draco cheered with a happy grin. Soon the two were swallowed up by a hoard of children. Narcissa felt her heart clench when Sirius went to put Draco down but her son clung to his shoulders, not wanting to be released. Sirius easily propped the toddler up on his hip and continued to hold him as they waded through the children towards a table piled with sweets. Lucius never paid Draco that kind of attention.

“He has a way with children.” Madame Marchbanks commented.

“Yes. Sirius Orion has always had a…carefree spirit.” Walburga said managing to minimize her grimace.

“It’s too bad that he wasn’t allowed the Potter boy.” Narcissa said seemingly carelessly as she took a sip of her drink.

“Well, there was that whole business with the secret keeper…” Madame Marchbanks said delicately. Walburga snorted.

“As though anyone would truly believe that my son was able to dissemble and plot like that. There was a reason he was sorted into Gryffindor.” Walburga replied. She felt the bile rise in her throat when she uttered the last sentence, but she thought that she carried it off adequately.

“True! I had forgotten that he wasn’t in Slytherin like the rest of your family.” Madame Marchbanks said with a smile.

“Yes, it was quite the surprise to us. I believe that your family is mostly in Ravenclaw?” Narcissa said before her Aunt ended up causing a scene.

“Yes, indeed. What a dear you are to remember.” Narcissa looked down blushing prettily and Walburga wondered why she didn’t enlist her niece’s help earlier. Probably because of her dislike of her sister-in-law, Narcissa’s mother.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” They continued chatting pleasantly while Narcissa would occasionally slip in digs about Dumbledore and the fact that Harry Potter was taken away from Sirius and _‘oh wasn’t it a shame since he was so charming and good with children’_. As the festivities wound down, Sirius made his way over to his mother and cousin, with Draco sleeping in his arms, drooling on his shoulder.

“Might’ve gotten a little carried away with the chocolate,” Sirius said with a grin as he went to pass Draco to Narcissa.

“Sirius, let me call the elf. I can’t hold him like that.” Narcissa said. Sirius frowned but nodded. After Draco was passed back to his mother with the house elf doing a levitation charm on the sleeping boy, the Blacks went their separate ways and soon Sirius found himself back at Grimmauld Place with his mother.

“That went rather well.” Walburga said after a moment of awkward silence.

“I had a good time.” Sirius said with a shrug.

“Hm. Yes. You are actually quite good with children.” Walburga said. “And Narcissa was endlessly helpful.”

“Yeah, about that. What does she want? Did she say?” Sirius asked and Walburga looked at him in surprise. “What? I’m learning. And I knew a long time ago that no one in this family does something for nothing.” Walburga sniffed a bit. Whether she was offended or not at her son’s assessment, Sirius couldn’t tell.

“She did not say. But I believe that her help will be invaluable. Narcissa managed to imply that Dumbledore was not only overreaching his power but was a danger to magical children. Not only will we get the Potter boy, but that old fool will be lucky if he remains headmaster of Hogwarts!” Walburga said gleefully.

Sirius pushed down any feelings of guilt he might be feeling at that and focused on what was important: getting Harry away from Petunia. Besides, even though he was only about to turn twenty-five in a few days, looking back at some of the things he got up to at school…maybe they had a point and Dumbledore shouldn’t be in charge of children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my head, Narcissa does not actually selfish motives. For once. Mostly. And she can't carry Draco because even though is over four years old, she had such difficulty with his birth, that she is permanently unable to carry over 10 pounds for very long. She wants Harry to come as a playmate/cousin for her son and she also wants Sirius to continue the Black family line. 
> 
> Updates might be a little slower as some of the future chapters are pretty blank :)


	4. May 1985

It took a lot of wrangling and a lot of legal maneuvering, but today was the day that he would get Harry back. Harry would legally be his!

He had to hand it to his mother, the single-mindedness that he had only before seen her apply to bigotry and snobbishness she had bent towards getting him custody of Harry. And now, the day he was waiting for was finally here! Sirius was whistling with delight as he got dressed in muggle clothes. _Jeans and a T-shirt would be just perfect for today’s errand,_ he thought in delight. Not like all of the expensive and tailored wizard robes he had to wear at the Wizengamot trials to get to this day. Thinking back on the past years’ struggle almost made him frown.

*~*~*~*~

_“This session is now in order,” Dumbledore said as he looked over the groups of wizards and witches clumped together for the special Wizengamot session that somehow Walburga Black had arranged. “Today, our primary order of business is to reassess the placement of Harry Potter who is currently residing with his nearest blood relations.”_

_“Objection! That statement is inflammatory!” called out Jasperblade Montague._

_“Here, here!” Gareth Greengrass said from beside him, with a frown on his face._

_“Now gentlemen, Albus…er…Chief Warlock Dumbledore was just stating the truth.” Elphias Doge countered. A murmur arose from the gathered Wizengamot and Sirius exchanged a glance with his mother. It seems that they had been successful at seeding some anti-Dumbledore sentiment._

_“Yes, but whose truth?” Lucius Malfoy replied coldly. “They may be his nearest blood relatives but they are certainly not his nearest magical relatives. And besides that, it’s a travesty to knowingly take a magical child and force him to be raised without access to his magical heritage.”_

_“It doesn’t matter who his nearest relative is.” Griselda Marchbanks said from her seat on the bench. “I say that we open his parents’ will. The Potters should have the last say of where and how their son is raised.” There was a general murmur of agreement that Sirius was pleased to notice had support from all the different political factions._

_“Indeed. It seems only logical that we read the Potters’ will and see what they have to say on the matter.” Amelia Bones called out over the murmurs. She had taken her family’s seat on the Wizengamot in early 1980 after her brother Edgar and his family were murdered by Voldemort. Her words carried weight with most of the witches and wizards in the room. Except maybe the Chief Warlock, who looked down on her from his podium, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses._

_“As I have explained in the past Madame Bones, we must respect the Potters’ privacy and opening their wills would create a spectacle in the magical world.” A few members, Elphias Doge among them, nodded their heads in sanctimonious agreement._

_“With all due respect, we’re talking about the welfare of a child.” Jeremiah Smith called from his seat. Sirius noticed Augusta Longbottom nod from her place in the gallery too. His heart twisted. Upon his release from Azkaban, he had heard what had happened to Frank and Alice. He had reached out to Augusta Longbottom but had gotten a rather terse letter in reply. He couldn’t really blame her considering it was his cousin who had caused her family untold pain. But Augusta Longbottom could always be counted on to look out for the welfare of an innocent child._

_“I have never understood how privacy comes into question in the first place.” Lucretia Fawley put in. “Wills are meant to be read upon the death of their authors. It is their last words and I sincerely doubt that the Potters would put anything in there that they did not expect someone else to read.”_

_The room became silent after Lucretia’s words. Such logic could hardly be argued by either side. Sirius chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye at his mother. She was looking extraordinarily pleased with herself and remembered that Lucrecia Fawley was a particularly close friend of his cousin Narcissa. Inwardly, Sirius worried a bit about what exactly he would owe Narcissa once this was all over._

_“Yes, well…” Dumbledore cleared his throat and shifted a bit in his seat. This was not going in his favor at all. Before he could use his power as Chief Warlock to once again table the matter, Amelia Bones spoke up._

_“Let’s take a vote. All those in favor of opening the Potters’ wills…” The majority of the hands in the room rose. Sirius let out a breath of relief, but he soon tensed at Dumbledore’s next action._

_“My dear Madame Bones, I believe only the Chief Warlock can call for a vote.”_

_“My apologies.” Amelia Bones said, although she didn’t sound sorry at all._

_“I move-“ Dumbledore started but was quickly interrupted._

_“That is true Dumbledore, but any member of the Wizengamot can call for a vote to allow an open call to vote on a specific issue.” Griselda Marchbanks countered. She let that fact sink into everyone’s thoughts. “I call for a vote to see if this august body would like to vote to unseal the Potters’ wills.”_

_Dumbledore glared at his one-time ally, but all the wizards who voted positively earlier, voted in favor of Madame Marchbanks’ motion. Dumbledore sighed._

_“Very well. All those in favor of opening the Potters’ wills?” Again, a clear majority voted in favor of the motion. “We will hold the will reading tomorrow afternoon at three.” There were some grumbles that the wills would not be read immediately, but Sirius was overjoyed. It would only be a matter of time before he would be able to take care of Harry as he knew James and Lily wanted._

*~*~*~*~*~

He shook off his negative thoughts and bounded out of his room, grabbing his wand as he went. He stopped in surprise at the sight of his mother by the door.

“Er-“

“Sirius Orion! That is hardly proper attire for a day we’ve been working towards for over a year!” Walburga said with sniff. She was perfectly coiffed in Slytherin-green tailored witches’ robes with a fox fur stole drapped over one shoulder. Never mind that it was unseasonably warm this May…

“I, uh…it’s a muggle neighborhood!” Sirius burst out. Walburga merely narrowed her eyes.

“You should dress properly no matter-“

“I didn’t even realize you were coming!” Sirius interrupted. Walburga looked away and sniffed. For a moment, Sirius wondered if he had hurt her feelings. He shook off the stray thought. He still wasn’t convinced that she had feelings.

“After spending over a year of my life working towards this goal, I would like to go with you to retrieve the boy.” She said in a measured tone, her face averted. Sirius gave her a long look and she finally turned her face back to her unloved son.

“Alright. But I’m not changing.” Sirius blinked because he almost thought his mother smiled.

“No. I don’t suppose you would.”

“And you have to call him Harry! Or Pronglet!” Sirius exclaimed, his excitement getting the better of him.

“Very well.” And if one corner of her mouth turned up for more than a blink of the eye, it was surely just the light reflecting off the window panes in Grimmauld Place that caused such an illusion.

*~*~*~*~

Sirius and Walburga Black walked up the road towards number 4 Privet Drive. The neighbors who peered out their windows at these unusual visitors had a hard time making heads or tails of them. They were clearly related, yet the man was dressed much too casually and the woman much too formally for a Sunday afternoon visit. And where had they come from? It was clear that they drove no car. Soon, the odd couple knocked on the door and with some rather gauche exclamations which the neighbors could not _quite_ make out, the pair was admitted into the Dursley home.

“Hello, Petunia.” Sirius said with a manic grin.

“You!” Petunia gasped with indignation.

“Me.” Sirius said, but before they could devolve into a round of petty bickering and name calling, Walburga sniffed in disapproval.

“Are you not going to invite us in?” She asked in her haughtiest tone. Imagine, her, a noble daughter of the House of Black forced to talk to a common _muggle_. And one without the sense or manners to invite them into their house. Petunia’s eyes narrowed.

“And who are you?” Petunia snapped. Walburga didn’t answer. She merely sneered at the uppity muggle and pulled her wand out of its tailored pocket from within her robes. Petunia hissed upon seeing the wand but let them into the house, lest the neighbors suspect anything more than they already did.

“Pet, who was at the door?” Vernon called out from where he was watching the television.

“Some of my sister’s friends.” Petunia said spitefully and Vernon Dursley lumbered into the hallway, sputtering in indignation.

“We told that old coot that we’d have nothing to do with them if we took the boy!” Vernon was already an alarming shade of puce.

“No matter that we happen to agree with your assessment of Dumbledore,” Walburga started, “I assure you that I have no intention to stay in this,” she looked around with a sneer of disgust at the Dursley home, “ _place_ longer than I have to.”

Both Petunia and Vernon bristled at the slight to their home, but Sirius cut them off before a yelling match could occur. One thing that he had actually become rather good at as a result of having to work with and live with his mother and other people he generally disliked, was he had managed to get a hold of his temper and become rather adept at keeping the peace.

“Look, let’s all just get this done as quickly as possible.” He looked between his mother and her sneer and the Dursleys and their sneer and tried to control his own facial expressions. “None of us want to spend more time together than needed.” Both sides seemed to relax.

“What do you want? I thought we were to be left in peace.” Petunia spat in a tightly controlled voice.

“We’ve come to collect Harry.” Sirius said and passed an official Wizengamot letter to the Dursleys. When they refused to even touch the parchment, he set it on the table and slid it over.

“I thought that there was some form of mumbo jumbo that kept all of us safe by him living here?” Vernon asked glancing at the official looking letter.

“The Potters’ wills stipulate my son should have the raising of the boy.” Walburga said tightly, sneer still firmly in place.

“I thought that they wouldn’t read the will. That’s what _that man_ said in his letter.” Petunia said with a frown.

“They opened it.” Sirius replied. At the looks on their faces and he remembered how awful Petunia had always been to Lily and by extension James, he was tired of being good; tired of behaving, tired of being the one to keep the peace. “Actually, it specifically said that Lily did NOT want Harry anywhere near you.” He couldn’t hold back his smirk as both Dursleys turned red with indignation and sputtered at him. No one ever said he was perfect.

“Enough of this. We’ve shown you the papers. Where’s the boy?” Walburga demanded as she moved further into the house. She spotted three boys in the backyard. It appeared that the fat one and the rat-like one were chasing a rather skinny boy who strongly resembled James Potter. She frowned at the thought of taking in such a wild, unruly child. She already had enough of that with her unloved son. Speaking of, Sirius was completely ignoring the Dursleys who were still sputtering and was smiling at the sight of the children playing. However, the Blacks’ opposite expressions soon morphed to a similar expression of disbelief and horror.

The rat-like boy tackled the boy who they both could tell was Harry Potter. Soon, the fat boy lumbered up and kicked Harry in the side, before sitting on him and pummeling him. Harry was squirming as though trying to get away, but with two clearly stronger boys pinning him down and beating him, all it did was tire him out. Without thinking of the consequences, Sirius whipped out his wand and moved to intervene.

“You can’t use _that_ here!” Petunia shrieked, finally able to vent her ire. Sirius shot her a furious glare. All the progress he’d made a keeping his temper was out the window at the site of Harry in trouble.

“GET THOSE BOYS AWAY FROM HARRY!” Sirius bellowed. While the Dursleys and Sirius were busy yelling at each other, no one noticed that Walburga had moved outside. She calmly pulled out her wand again and with a swish, Dudley and Piers were floating in the air. Harry sat up in shock and rubbed his head before turning to look at the strangely dressed woman who seemed to have appeared in the yard out of nowhere.

“Who are you?” He asked in surprise. She grimaced at his lack of manners.

“My name is Walburga Black.” At his complete lack of recognition, she continued. “My son Sirius Black is your godfather.”

“Oh. Erm. Hello Mrs. Black.” He turned to look at Dudley and Piers, who had started yelling but were quickly silenced as Mrs. Black swished the stick in her hand again. “Did you do that to Piers and Dudley?”

“Indeed.” She sneered at the two disgusting muggle boys as they looked at her in terror.

“Wow! Thanks! It’s just like magic!” At that proclamation, two things happened at once. Walburga Black felt a stirring of affection towards Harry Potter and Vernon Dursley bellowed in rage and charged out into the backyard.

“What are you doing with my son?!” He shouted at Walburga, who quickly squashed down the affection she had felt and raised an imperious eyebrow at the puce-colored muggle before her. But she was saved from having to interact with him by Sirius Orion who had pushed past Petunia Dursley and followed the oaf into the yard.

“Oh, so it’s ok if those two boys beat Harry, but when we defend him, without hurting them by the way, it’s a criminal matter?” Sirius was outraged.

“That- not-“ Vernon sputtered and wasn’t able to answer. With another swish of her wand, Walburga had silenced him too. Sirius turned to his mother in surprise.

“You know, we’re not supposed to use magic against muggles.” He said as Petunia rushed over to the boys and tried to pull them down before any of the neighbors noticed anything amiss.

“Well, your _charm_ wasn’t working. I grew impatient.” She said and was surprised when Sirius laughed. She watched as he suddenly became serious and turned to the Potter boy.

“Harry. I don’t suppose you remember me?” He asked and even the simplest among them could hear the hope in his voice.

“Er- I’m sorry, Mr. Black.” Harry replied. Walburga was pleased by the boy’s manners. Perhaps she had been too hasty in her earlier assessment that he was wild and unruly. But Sirius flinched.

“You- I mean, you did, call me Padfoot.” He said hopefully and involuntarily took a step forward. Harry did not reply. “I’m your godfather and have come to take you back to my house. To live.” Harry’s eyes lit up with hope but then his brows furrowed.

“If you’re my godfather, where’ve you been? And why have I never heard of you before? And-“

But his list of questions was cut off as Petunia turned from trying to pull Piers and Dudley down to the ground.

“Get out of here! Go! Leave! You and your lot have caused enough problems for me the past four years!” She shrilled. Walburga grimaced and waved her wand causing the boys to land on top of the unpleasant muggle. Sirius grinned at her and turned to Harry.

“But I don’t understand.” Harry said. Sirius walked over and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, his grin dimming a bit as Harry winced in pain from even that gentle touch.

“We’ll explain everything on the way. Let’s go in and get your stuff.” And he led Harry back into the house while Walburga followed behind, smirking as the muggles struggled against her magic. She knew it would have to be reversed before they left and memories modified, but it gave her a feeling of immense satisfaction to see these uppity muggles brought low.

However, nothing could have prepared either Black for what they found inside the house. Harry moved to collect his things. But he moved to the cupboard under the stairs. They exchanged a look which Harry did not notice as he opened the door. Sirius peered into the “room” and was horrified to see the bald mattress on the floor, a collection of crayon nubs, and neatly piled stacks of clothes.

“Harry,” Sirius asked in a tightly controlled voice. “Is this where you…sleep?”

“Er…yeah.” He said moving the clothes on top of the mattress. As he did, some of the clothes unfolded and Sirius could tell that they were much too big for Harry. Sirius felt rage rise within himself. He had not felt this angry since…Halloween 1981. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself and then counted to ten like Lily had told him all those years ago when he first ran away from home.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking at his godfather cautiously. He could tell that the man was angry. Even though he was not yet five, he had become very adept at telling when people were angry. Mostly so he could avoid getting hit. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, it was not Sirius but Walburga who cursed in anger. Harry’s nervous eyes shifted between the two Blacks. After her initial outburst, Walburga stood silent with her lips pressed tightly together. Sirius was taking deep breaths but his eyes settled on Harry and he paused at the anxious look on his godson’s face.

“Harry, we’re not angry with you.” Sirius said and was not surprised when the boy did not relax.

“You’re not?”

“NO.” Sirius said and sighed when Harry flinched back. That, more than anything else helped him regain his temper. He was able to continue on much more calmly. “We’re angry that you were treated this way by those…those _people_.” Sirius sneered and glared at the Dursleys who were still struggling in the backyard.

“People,” Walburga scoffed and moved to the door with her wand drawn. She was no good at comforting children, but she would be most pleased to be able to curse those muggles again if they attempted to enter the house before Harry was ready to leave. After all, he may be a half-blood, but he was still a wizard. And these _people_ had clearly tried to suppress his magic. The fools.

Harry turned his attention back to Sirius.

“Is that stick magic?” Harry asked and then lowered his voice. “Is magic real?”

“Of course! You- did they not tell you about magic?” Sirius asked as he motioned Harry out of the cupboard.

“Once I had a dream I was on a flying motorbike and they told me…well…they told me a lot of things.” Harry said with a shrug.

“ Well, whatever _they_ told you, you can forget.” Sirius said, then he grinned. “Actually, the flying motorbike was probably mine! I loaned it to Hagrid. I’ll have to get it back from him and we can go on a ride together.”

“What? It’s real?!” Harry exclaimed.

“Yeah. Look, I guess that there’s a lot we have to talk about but I’d rather we left the Dursley house as soon as possible. Is there anything you want to take with you? I mean, we can go to the shops tomorrow or even later this afternoon and get you all new clothes and robes and whatever you want.” Sirius said feeling impatient to leave. He knew if he didn’t leave soon, he would probably learn something else to trigger that horrible, awful Black temper he had inherited. It would do Harry no good if he was jailed for attacking the Dursleys.

“Not really. Are you sure?” Harry asked staring up at this new person with a hope he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Of course! You’re my godson and besides, it will be nice to spend some of the Black family gold on you. I’ve got loads of time to make up for.” Sirius smiled a true smile and Harry smiled back. Sirius reached out his hand and after only a moment of hesitation Harry grabbed a hold. “Hold on tight. I’ll apparate us to Grimmauld Place.” He turned to his mother. “You’ll take care of everything here?”

“Of course.” Walburga replied. Sirius hesitated slightly. His mother was not known for holding her temper and he feared that she would do something horrible to the Dursleys. However, taking one last look at where they had forced Harry to live, he merely nodded his head before apparating out.

Walburga took one last look around the _muggle_ house before she moved to undo her magic and modify their memories. The burning feeling in her chest did not abate at the dull, glassy looks in the muggles’ eyes. How dare they treat someone of magical blood so callously! She sneered and turned to leave for the comforting confines of Grimmauld Place. She knew where they lived now and she was sure that there would be something in the house of her fathers that would help her show these muggles just how the true order of things worked. After all, magic was mighty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I accidentally skipped a very important May! I'll repost the June chapter soon.


	5. June 1985

Sirius should have known that that this was coming. It had only been a month since he had gotten Harry back and now his mother was making sure that he was going to uphold his part of the deal. No matter how bad he felt about leaving Harry, especially after the state the kid was in when he retrieved him from Petunia, his mother was rather insistent. She had even let Remus come over to babysit.

Tonight, was the first date that she would set him up on. He wasn’t sure who she had sent, but he was already looking around the location in dismay. It was at Queen Maeve’s Round Table, a typical fancy pureblood type of place. He was sure that Lucius took Narcissa here once their engagement was announced. Sirius hesitated at the door, certain that his usual attire of muggle jeans and leather jacket would not be welcome here. Cursing his mother, he summoned his courage and pushed the door open.

“May I help you…sir?” A snotty voice greeted Sirius as he entered the restaurant. He looked over and saw a wizard with a thin mustache eyeing him and his casual attire disdainfully. Sirius felt his irritation rise and knew that if he was Padfoot, he would be growling.

“Yes. Sirius Black.” He said in a clipped voice.

“I apologize, we cannot give out details about our illustrious clientele.” The wizard replied and Sirius felt himself start to smile.

“No, I mean, I am Sirius Black.” He said in a haughty voice looking down his nose at the wizard before him. The man paused mid-scoff once the infamous Black-look-of-superiority caught up to him.

“Er- Mr. Black! What a pleasure! And may I say, what a…er…bold fashion statement…” He trailed off as though waiting for Sirius to transfigure his muggle attire to more suitable wizard robes. Sirius merely gave him the patented Black-look-of-arrogance back and let the silence settle between them until the other wizard became uncomfortable.

“I’m meeting someone.” Sirius prompted when he was tired of the other wizard’s uncomfortable squirming and stress sweat.

“Yes! Of course! Miss Parkinson is already here. Let me take you to the- your table.” The other wizard said wiping his forehead. Sirius followed him through the posh restaurant, relishing the scandalized looks he received as they wove in between the tables of other patrons. When they reached his table, Sirius felt all his fears realized.

The table was in the center of the restaurant so everyone would see them. His “date” was dressed in the latest style of perfect pureblood-princess robes. That wouldn’t have been so bad if they weren’t a lurid shade of pink that did nothing for her looks. And her looks were another problem. Sirius supposed that she wasn’t that bad really even if her face was a bit squashed looking, but she had a sneer on her face that would have made his mother proud the day that she blasted him off the family tree.

“Here you are sir! Your server will be over shortly with menus.” Sirius couldn’t help but give a half smile as the other wizard scurried away from him quickly. His reputation seemed to be a bit dark still, no matter that he was proved innocent and released from Azkaban. He supposed that the prison brand on his neck didn’t really help him seem more approachable. He turned back to his date and his smile evaporated at the sneer that was still on her face.

“You must be Miss Parkinson.” He greeted her moving to sit down across from her.

“Yes. Aster Parkinson, a pleasure to meet you, Sirius.” She replied in a breathy voice that instantly grated on his nerves.

“Likewise, I’m sure.” Sirius replied through gritted teeth. This was who his mother wanted to throw at him? He was no longer worried about liking someone his mother chose. It was a certainty he would remain single if his choices were like…this. She batted her eyes at him but Sirius was saved from any more conversation for the moment at the arrival of the server who promptly provided them menus, told them the specials, and asked if they wanted any drinks.

“…drinks? Our bartender is just learning to make something called a ‘martini’. It’s become a very popular pre-dinner drink.” The server finished with a smile. Sirius grinned back. Maybe this night wouldn’t be a total loss if this place was learning to make muggle drinks.

“A what? Is that a _muggle_ drink?” Aster asked in a whiny tone that made Sirius wish she hadn’t switched from the previously annoying tone of voice.

“Er- yes. Our owner thought that-“

“I don’t care what your owner thought. I’ll have some elf-made wine.” She commanded. The server swallowed and turned to Sirius tentatively.

“And you sir?”

“I love martinis. I’ll have one of those.” Sirius replied and the server nodded before scurrying to the bar leaving the couple with their menus and an awkward silence. “So, my mother didn’t really tell me much about you. I don’t think we knew each other at Hogwarts?” Sirius asked. He was a parent now. He figured he could salvage this. Maybe she was nervous?

“No, I was several years behind you. Slytherin of course.” She said with a proud tilt to her chin.

“Ah right. I was in-“

“Gryffindor. I remember.” She sniffed and Sirius struggled for another topic that might last more than two minutes. This witch was a total pill. Thankfully, the server came back with their drinks.

“Thanks!” Sirius said enthusiastically and took a large gulp of his martini. The server gave Sirius a sympathetic look and asked if they were ready to order. Sirius was about to respond that he hadn’t had a chance to look at the menu when Aster interrupted.

“Why don’t you order for us both.” she demanded, looking at Sirius imperiously.

“Uhm. I haven’t looked at the menu and I mean; this is the first time we met- “Sirius tried to reason.

“It’s gauche if a witch orders for herself.” Aster said and Sirius looked at her incredulously and glanced at the elf-made wine that she had _just_ ordered for herself. And very rudely at that. Sirius glanced at the server and noticed that he looked very uncomfortable. Sirius sighed.

“Sure. We’ll both have the special.” Sirius said and the server nodded at him sympathetically and left them alone. Sirius was tempted to call him back just so he could have someone normal to converse with. This was shaping up to be the worst date that he had ever been on and that counted the time Mary MacDonald puked on him in the Hogshead after they managed to get firewhiskey.

“I heard that you have guardianship of the Potter boy now.” Aster said and Sirius couldn’t help but smile thinking of his godson.

“Yeah. It’s been great. We’ve been going on all sorts of adventures around the wizarding world.” Sirius said.

“Indeed. Your mother mentioned that you retrieved him up from _muggles._ ” She sniffed.

“Er- yeah.” Sirius wasn’t sure what to say. He had no intention of defending the Dursleys what with how they treated Harry, but he didn’t quite like the way she said muggle. Like it was a different species or something. “Harry’s adjusting very well to living at Grimmauld Place.” Aster sniffed again.

“Yes. Mrs. Black mentioned that you had brought the half-blood to live at the old Black townhouse.” She gave Sirius a look. He didn’t know if it was meant to be disapproving or condescending. Neither one was good in his book. “Imagine! A half-blood!” She made a shrill sound that he supposed was meant to be laughter.

“I don’t think that sort of thing matters one bit.” Sirius said coldly. She blinked at him in surprise and made the laugh-like noise again. 

“You always were a bit of a rebel.” She batted her eyes at him and Sirius looked at her in disgust.

“Not discriminating against people based on their blood status doesn’t make me a rebel.” He said tightly. “It just means I’m not a total waste of space who judges people based on something that has no meaning.”

“How can you say that?!” She exclaimed. Sirius pursed his lips, feeling his temper about to explode. He tried counting again to calm himself down so he wouldn’t make a scene, but she continued. “You, who belong to one of the oldest and most distinguished houses in wizarding Britain! I thought that you would have grown out of that after…all your troubles.” She said waving her hand as though to minimize Sirius’s beliefs, his time spent in Azkaban, and the deaths of his closest friends.

“Well, I’m glad to know how you feel.” Sirius said coldly. Not registering his tone of voice, Aster smiled like a sycophant at him. Sirius merely stood up and tossed some galleons on the table, feeling satisfied that her smile seemed to melt off her face, shifting quickly to a look of horror. He turned to the server who had just appeared with their meals. “Owl me if I’m short. You shouldn’t be shorted just because she’s a complete bitch.” And with that, Sirius stalked out of the restaurant feeling disgusted; rage simmering inside of him like a poison.

Was that the type of woman that he would have to keep seeing because of his deal with his mother? He was tempted to take Harry and leave. He had his godson now; did he really need to go on these awful dates? He grimaced. He couldn’t go back on his word, but how could he continue if the dates were going to be like this? With women like this? He grunted and turned towards the edges of Diagon Alley. He knew that there was an old Auror bar around here somewhere and he could really do with some more alcohol before he went back to Grimmauld Place.

*~*~*~*~~

Sirius apparated loudly onto the step of Grimmauld Place. _I hate it here._ He thought fiercely as he fiddled with the door, working to open it. Stumbling into the foyer, he was surprised to see his mother coming down the stairs. It was late. Very late indeed but she did not look tired. No, she looked like she was being fueled by rage.

“Where have you been?” She hissed and Sirius straightened up, blinking to focus his thoughts and vision. But she didn’t give him a chance to answer. “I know you left that lovely Parkinson girl at the restaurant all alone.”

“Lovely?” Sirius snorted. He could feel his temper begin to rise again.

“Yes! What more could you possibly want? She’s just who I would pick for you!”

“Yeah, I guessed that when you set us up!” Sirius sneered. His mother took a deep breath but Sirius interrupted, his rage at the entire thing sobering him up more quickly than any potion he could’ve taken. “She was an absolute nightmare! Although I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since she was _your_ choice!”

“And you couldn’t even be bothered to sit through dinner like a proper wizard!” Walburga fired back and sneered at him. “Instead you go out to get _drunk_. What a fine example you make for a young boy!”

“I make a better parent then you ever could!” Sirius shouted. If what he said hurt her feelings, Sirius could not tell through the rage painted on her face.

“Yes, all of your vast experience of dealing with a troublesome child who ignores everything you try to teach them and thinks that they know better-“

“I do know better than you about some things! Like caring for someone!”

“How dare you presume to know about my feelings when you’ve never done anything to earn any feeling but spite from me!”

“Do you even have any feelings besides spite inside of you?” Sirius fired back. Their fight paused as Remus came down the stairs, both Blacks swiveled to look at him. He almost went back upstairs after taking in the nearly identical murderous looks on their faces. But he steeled himself.

“Harry is asleep upstairs. If you don’t keep it down, he’s going to wake up.” Remus said as calmly as he could. Their reactions couldn’t have been more different. Sirius’s face fell into a dismayed expression. He didn’t want to scare poor Harry after all he’d been through with the Dursleys. Walburga’s expression only tightened further in rage.

“How dare you tell me what to do in my own house, you filthy half-breed!” She shrieked at double the volume that she had been speaking before. Remus did not have time to respond because Harry woke with a loud cry.

“How can you be so heartless?” Sirius hissed at her before storming past her to go soothe an upset Harry. Remus sent her a look of apology before following after his friend.

Walburga felt the bitterness rise within her as she watched the two of them hurry up the stairs. A small pang of shame sliced through her at the child’s distressed cry, but she shoved that part to the very bottom of her soul and walked slowly and steadily into the drawing room where the great Black family tapestry stood. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the bottom corner where her ungrateful son was pictured. She felt her frown deepen and her bitterness expand. There was still no marriage depicted, no heirs added since she stood here over three years ago.

Three years. She had thought that she was so smart, seeing into her unloved son’s character so much better than his so-called friends. But she had forgotten some things about him too, so concerned was she about the future of her House. She sighed and sat in a chair, facing the tapestry and shifted her gaze to her beloved son’s face. She had never been a cheerful person, but lately she had become more and more discontented with her life. She supposed it had begun when her beloved son had disappeared.

“Kreacher!” She called out. If she modified her voice slightly so as not to wake the child a second time, well, Sirius Orion would never know.

“Yes mistress?” Kreacher appeared before her, bowing so his nose touched the floor.

“Light a fire in here.” She commanded and with one last glance at the tapestry she added “And bring me a glass of firewhiskey.”

Instantly her requests were fulfilled and Walburga spent the rest of the night staring into the fire and sipping her drink, occasionally calling the elf back in to refill her glass. Afterall, sitting there with a bottle was so déclassé. She was Walburga Black and she was a proper pureblood witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may ask why Sirius hasn't moved out? He didn’t have time to find a place during the SEARCH for Harry because he was singularly focused (that is totally in character). Now, he’s hesitant to move Harry around too much because he’s worried about too many changes. More on his thoughts about their living situation in the next chapter. Walburga’s expanding discontent is alluding to the Horcrux…that has been in their house since Regulus died.
> 
> Also--- Walburga is back to her "charming" self


	6. October 31, 1985

“Where are we going Padfoot?” Harry asked his godfather as they bundled up in jackets and scarves.

“We’re going to head out to Godric’s Hollow, Pronglet.” He gave Harry a once over, seeing that he looked a proper little wizard in his robes and cloak. Sirius, on the other hand, was wearing jeans, a sweater, and his black leather jacket. He frowned a bit. Maybe they should go get Harry some more muggle clothes?

“Are we going to floo?” Harry asked as he fidgeted with his cloak. Sirius grinned a bit. Harry was still coming out of his shell with them but he most decidedly did _not_ like the floo.

“Nope, today we’re going to ride my motorbike.” Harry looked up at him with wide eyes and Sirius chuckled. “Yep! Hagrid got it back to me a couple of weeks ago and I got the side car all fixed up for you and the flying charms ready to go.”

“Really? The one I dreamed about?” Harry asked and Sirius was pleased that he was so excited.

“One and the same! Ready to go?”

“Yes!”

The two of them moved out to the small garden where Sirius had parked his motorbike. He situated Harry in the side car and explained that he must stay inside the car otherwise he wouldn’t be allowed to ride with him again for a very long time. Harry nodded along seriously and before he knew it, they were in the air.

“How d’you like it?” Sirius yelled over the roar of the engine. Harry turned and grinned at his godfather.

“This is great, Padfoot! Can we always travel this way?” Harry called back and Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. They soared up over the clouds, Sirius checking the magic compass on his dash that indicated they were getting close to Godric’s Hollow. They soon landed and Harry made a slight noise of discontentment that the ride was over. Sirius chuckled before he spotted the marble monstrosity in the center of town. That put a damper on his mood.

“Harry, you know why we came, right?” Sirius asked and Harry turned to face him, a frown on his face.

“To see my parents?” Harry asked in a small voice, the earlier joy from their motorcycle ride fading. Sirius dismounted the bike and helped Harry out of the side car. He put an anti-theft jinx on the bike and they began walking toward the cemetery.

“Yeah.” Sirius cleared his throat. “It’s an old cemetery so it will be a bit of a walk from the kissing gate to their- to where they are.” Sirius tried to appear calm and unaffected, but Harry could tell that this made his godfather sad. He hesitantly reached up to take his Padfoot’s hand.

“Ok.” He said and they set off in silence. Harry longed to ask questions. Why was Padfoot scowling at that statue? Why were there people gathered around that broken-down house and why did Padfoot hurry past them so fast? But he remained silent. After what seemed like forever, Harry found himself at the edge of his parents’ grave.

“Here we are.” Sirius said. Harry looked at the white marble in front of them.

“Should we leave something?” He asked. Sirius nodded and Harry watched in amazement as his godfather made a complicated wand movement before a ring of daisies landed on the middle of the graves.

“Your mother’s favorite.” Sirius said with a small smile and moved to put his arm around Harry, pulling him into a sort of hug as he struggled to get ahold of himself. Harry didn’t really know what to say or what to feel. He could tell that Sirius had loved his parents very much. But Harry wasn’t sure. All he had heard before coming to live with his godfather was that his parents had been awful, had died, and no one had wanted to take him.

“Did they love me?” Harry blurted out, unable to stand the silence. Sirius blinked and looked at Harry surprised.

“Of course, they did Harry.” Sirius said with such conviction that Harry could scarcely doubt him. Harry merely blinked and looked back at the ground. “Why would you ask that?”

“Aunt Petunia said-“

“Harry. Aunt Petunia is a liar.” Harry looked up at Sirius with a tremulous smile. Sirius sighed. “Let’s go get some lunch. Just the two of us. We’ll go to that chippy you like just by the Leaky Cauldron.”

“And ride the bike again?” Harry asked jumping up and down a little as he talked. Sirius was glad he was able to cheer the lad up so easily.

“Of course. It’s how we get around, right?” Sirius said and they left the cemetery. It wasn’t as long as he usually spent on Halloween visiting with James and Lily. But maybe it was time he started focusing his attention on the living people in his life instead of the ghosts.

*~*~*~~

They arrived at the restaurant shortly after leaving the cemetery. Both Harry and Sirius were still feeling tired and sad from their trip to Godric’s Hollow. Sirius tried to smile as he ordered fish and chips for both him and Harry, but he knew that it fell short. They collected their order silently and moved to a bench in the nearby park to eat.

“So, what did your Aunt Petunia tell you.” Sirius asked between mouthfuls. Harry swallowed and poked at his chips a bit.

“She said that no one wanted me and so they were stuck with me.” Sirius frowned and Harry shrugged. “I guess you were right that she’s a liar because you came and got me.” Harry tried to smile but it was a shadow of his usual smile.

“I know we never talked about it; we’ve never really talked about your parents.” Sirius took a deep breath. “I never asked you if you wanted to hear about them.” Harry shrugged again and poked his food listlessly.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. Sirius sighed.

“Well, how about I just tell you a little bit today and you can ask me any questions you want later.” Sirius put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, but Harry only nodded his head in response without looking up from his food. “Ok. Where to start?” Sirius muttered to himself. Harry finally looked at his godfather out of the corner of his eye. “I guess I’ll talk about how your father and I met?”

“Sure.” Harry said with another shrug.

“Alright. Well, we met on the Hogwarts express on our way to our first year. I was really looking forward to getting out of Grimmauld Place. I was sitting in a car on the express and in comes this scrawny looking kid with messy black hair.” He chuckled as Harry touched his own hair. “Yep, just like yours, Pronglet. Anyway, we started talking about Quiddich right away and James was reenacting a couple of the plays he had seen at an Appleby Arrows game that summer.” Sirius chuckled before a shadow seemed to pass over his face. “Then I guess that we started talking about houses. I suppose most first years do. And well, I got sorted into Gryffindor with your dad.” Sirius cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable with the memory now that he was an adult. “I also met your mother that same trip on the express. But she didn’t like me much back then.” Sirius said with a half-smile. He didn’t think Harry needed to hear how he and James had bullied Snape and Lily on their first meeting. Harry might be more kind at five than he and James combined when they were eleven. Sirius didn’t want his godson to be disappointed in him.

“I don’t think Granmother Walburga likes me very much.” Harry said looking down at the ground again with a frown in his face. Sirius felt his heart clench as Harry struggled to address Walburga as she demanded and the kid’s despondent look. Harry’d had enough of the adults in his life treating him badly. Sirius frowned and his frown only deepened as Harry flinched back. “Sorry.” Harry whispered.

“Harry. If my _mother_ doesn’t like you, it has more to do with her than with you.” Sirius could feel himself getting wound up and had to remind himself that Harry was barely over five years old. He was mature for his age and sensitive to what people around him felt, but he was still so young. Sirius took a deep breath. “I think it’s best that we move out of Grimmauld Place and find somewhere of our own.”

“But- Grand-“

“She’ll be fine Harry.” Sirius said with such confidence that Harry felt his discomfort subside for a short while before another frown creased his head.

“What about Moony?” He asked and Sirius grinned.

“Of course! Moony would come and live with us full time if we’re out of Grimmauld Place.” Harry grinned and Sirius laughed. “Don’t get too excited though, young man! I think our Mr. Moony has a whole school schedule planned for you.”

They both laughed together and Harry felt much better about the prospect of moving. He would have his Padfoot and his Moony and that was all he really needed. Two people who loved him, _Harry._

*~*~*~*~

**November 3, 1985**

Sirius sat outside his grandfather Arcturus’ study, his leg bouncing along with his nerves. He had no idea why the old man had called him in. If Walburga was to be believed, Arcturus had been more of a hinderance than anything else in securing his release from Azkaban and getting him custody of Harry. Sirius hadn’t been in contact or even seen the old man since he had run away from home after Yule in his fifth year. He hadn’t even thought of Pevensey Palace, the ancestral home of the Black family located on the southern coast, since then.

“Master is seeing you now.” A house elf said and Sirius slowly rose to his feet and walked as though to his execution to see the old man.

“Sirius Orion.” Arcturus said and fixed his pale grey eyes on his grandson, the heir to his Noble and Ancient House. If only by default of being the last one of his generation left bearing the name Black.

“Hello.” Sirius mumbled. It was rather terrifying being here as he looked exceedingly like his father and grandfather. One was dead, but the other was a mirror to his possible future.

“So. Here you are.” Arcturus let the silence settle around them. Sirius fidgeted like he did when he was nine and was brought before his grandfather for breaking a priceless heirloom.

“You summoned me?” Sirius blurted out and Arcturus sighed.

“Yes. I suppose it has come to that. When an heir has been at liberty, restored to the bosom of his family’s love after so many years but yet does not have the decency to present himself to his patriarch…” Sirius could not help but snort at his grandfather’s assessment. A single dark brow rose in response. “You disagree?”

“The bosom of family love?” Sirius repeated slowly and in a mocking tone. He snorted again. “I didn’t think that the Black family came in on something so middle-class as love.” He met Arcturus’ eye with his old spark of defiance. To his chagrin, nothing made him feel more like himself than mouthing off to his family about their outdated beliefs.

“Hmm. Well, I’m sorry that you see it that way when the family has done so much for you and is prepared to do more.” Arcturus countered and was inwardly pleased when Sirius’ face fell from a smirk to a look of confusion. However, he did not let his pleasure show. That would be too, as his grandson said, middle-class. “I hear that you’re looking to move out of Grimmauld Place.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard plenty, from that old bat.” Sirius muttered and was surprised to hear Arcturus chuckle.

“Yes. Walburga has been rather…vocal as of late.” Arcturus paused, to build suspense but Sirius merely rolled his eyes and Arcturus remembered that Sirius did not appreciate subtlety and drama like the rest of the family. He sighed. “While I don’t agree with Walburga on a great many things, I do agree with her that we need to continue the Black line. Nothing is more important than we rebuild our family to its historic level of importance.”

“So, this is about me marrying.” Sirius said with a frown.

“In a way.” Arcturus paused. “I would…regret…you leaving the family again as you did those years ago.”

“I didn’t leave. I was pushed out.” Sirius said, clenching his jaw and barely holding onto his temper as he remembered the pressure to take the Dark Mark and the endless shouting matches between him and his mother before he managed to get out of Grimmauld place.

“Yes. As I said, there is much I disagree with Walburga about. Did you ever wonder why you were never officially disowned?” Their identical grey eyes met. One set cool and appraising, the other letting every emotion he was feeling show. Arcturus sighed again. “I admit, I made many mistakes. The first of which was allowing Orion and Walburga to marry and not stepping in when she took the reins in the household. A more recent regret was not assisting you after your false arrest and quest for custody of the Potter boy.”

“So why call me now?” Sirius asked when his grandfather lapsed into silence. He could feel his temper settling. That was as close to an apology as he would ever get from a member of the Black family. Arcturus settled back into his chair.

“I have heard you are looking for a new place to live.” He said at long last and Sirius looked at him surprised. “No, I am not going to hassle you about taking a wife.” He chuckled and Sirius couldn’t help but smile too, knowing that he was so easy to read to his incomprehensible Slytherin family.

“I am actually. Looking I mean. Well, I suppose I’m looking for both. But mostly a house for me and Harry and my friend Remus who…” Sirius trailed off.

“Yes. I figured you would want the werewolf to stay with you.” Arcturus said calmly and Sirius started in surprise. “Of course, I know all about it. That was actually one of my reasons to call you here-“

“I won’t abandon Remus!” Sirius blurted out and Arcturus allowed his exasperation at Sirius’ interruption to show through his cool façade. “Sorry, but I won’t.” Sirius muttered.

“If you would let me finish, I was going to offer you one of the Black properties to live in. One in the country that would be perfectly suitable and safe for those with Lupin’s…special needs.” Arcturus said coldly. Sirius ignored his grandfather’s tone and the chiding and perked up.

“Really? You’d let me have one of the properties?”

“Yes.” Arcturus sniffed. “I believe that you were always fond of Hollytrees Park in Essex. I would like to gift it to you.”

“But why?”

“Call it…compensation for my past errors.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Sirius did not understand. The house that his grandfather was referring to was his and Regulus’ favorite of all the Black properties. There was a large field out back where they had played Quiddich together and an orchard that he remembered running through and picking and eating apples while they hid from their mother. Of course, that was before everything happened and Regulus became a Death Eater obsessed sycophant. Although he only had fond memories of the place, he was hesitant to take it. Every gift from his family had its price.

“What would I have to do in return? What do you want from me?” Sirius asked at last.

“I require…” Arcturus paused. “What do I want?” He sighed and decided for once in his life to be forthright and just say what he wanted. Perhaps that was the way to relate to a Gryffindor like Sirius. “I want to see the continuation of my line. Only you have the power to do that and I fear that Walburga’s…methods…are only making it less likely that you will marry and produce an heir.” When Sirius nodded, Arcturus continued. “I do not expect anything else. Just a promise from you that you will do your best to find a witch to continue the Black name. I figured that giving you something you like and are in need of, will ultimately help serve my own needs.”

“What if I want to marry a Muggle?” Sirius asked. Arcturus could not help the shudder of revulsion that went through him.

“You know the wards at Hollytrees will not allow a muggle to live there. So, you would have to give the place up.”

“True.” Sirius looked at his grandfather appraisingly. “But it would allow a half-blood. Or even a muggleborn. And you’re ok with that?” Arcturus sighed.

“I cannot say that it is something that I would be very happy about.” Arcturus began and held up his hand when Sirius began to scoff. “But I know you, Sirius Orion Black. And I know that the women of your mother’s circle will not entice you to marry. You would rather watch the whole of the Black family die out than settle on a witch like Aster Parkinson.” Sirius looked surprised.

“You heard about that?” He asked a bit embarrassed. Arcturus couldn’t help but chuckle.

“If by heard about it you mean that your mother firecalled me and complained about it- at length- at an ungodly early hour in the morning, then yes. It was that evening that I decided to gift you Hollytrees Park and I sent several house-elves over to set the place to rights.”

“So, I would have house elves?” Sirius asked, not entirely sure how he felt about that. He hated Kreacher with a passion but if the alternative was to cook and clean on his own…he wasn’t sure how the three of them would survive.

“Yes. Tipsy and Mopsy were both very excited to have a ‘young master Harry’ to see to.” Arcturus smiled fondly at the thought of the two elves. They had been in the family for years and Mopsy especially had a fondness for baking that endeared her to all young members of the House of Black.

“You’d let me have Mopsy?” Sirius asked surprised. Arcturus inclined his head in the positive. “And you really want nothing?”

“I’ve told you what I want. After our past…struggles…I realize that there is no way to force you to do what Blacks have done for generations and marry a pureblood witch picked by your parents. Although, if I were faced with _Aster Parkinson_ I might have run away as well.” He sighed. “I’m an old man now, Sirius. If forced to choose between no future for our house and a half-blood heir, I will choose the half-blood. Blood purity does not seem to have served our family well these past few generations.”

“I’m surprised to hear you say that.” Sirius said after another long silence.

“I’m surprised to say it myself. You know that I will always hope that you decide to marry a proper pureblooded witch.” Sirius couldn’t help but give his grandfather an ironic smile.

“And you know I hope to find a nice muggleborn witch.”

“Of course.” Arcturus replied, inclining his head. “As long as we understand each other. Now, Tipsy and Mopsy are already at Hollyrees. Feel free to call them and move out of Grimmauld Place at your convenience.”

Sirius rose from his seat and looked at his grandfather. The man looked tired, as though everything he had struggled for was slowly slipping away. Sirius felt a moment of compassion for the old man, but quickly pushed it aside. Most of what he had struggled for was ensuring that muggleborns and those he deemed “inferior” were kept “in their place”. Sirius felt sorry for his grandfather, but that would not change what he, Sirius, thought was right. What he knew was right.

“Thank you.” Sirius said at last and left his grandfather’s study. Arcturus sighed as he watched his rambunctious grandson practically skip from Pevensey Palace. He poured himself a firewhiskey and hoped that he was doing the right thing by his family. He was sure he would hear from Walburga and probably Pollux soon enough.

“Happy birthday, Sirius.” Arcturus muttered under his breath and he silently toasted his grandson, the future of House Black, and sipped his whiskey.

*~*~*~*~

**Same day: Grimmauld Place**

Sirius bounded up the stairs in Grimmauld Place and found his mother right where expected her: sitting in front of the family tapestry. It seemed to him that most days she would go in there and brood on the future of the House. Sirius cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Mother, I have news.” She merely glanced at him, before turning back to the tapestry.

“What is it your news, Sirius Orion?” Walburga asked and Sirius felt a little bad. Her voice was weak. She seemed a mere shadow of the terrifying figure she was in his youth.

“I’m moving. Grandfather has given me Hollytrees Park.” Sirius couldn’t contain his grin. Walburga blinked and fixed her eyes on her unloved son.

“So. He has done it then.” She frowned. “And so, my father-in-law has brought about the end of the House of Black.” She added in a very bitter voice. Sirius laughed at her.

“Once again, your dramatics are completely unneeded.” Walburga sneered and turned her attention back to the tapestry.

“You will leave here, leave my council, and the line will end with you. Or worse, it will continue on full of half-bloods and half-breeds.” Sirius’ smile fell.

“That is why I can’t stay here. Half-bloods? Half-breeds? When will you learn that none of that matters? None of that makes any difference to what kind of person you are where it counts!” Sirius turned to leave and tell Harry the good news. He would need to owl Remus too.

Walburga watched her unloved son bound from the room, most likely to gather the half-blood and leave this place, and her, behind. She felt…regretful that they were leaving. She tried to tell herself that it was because it seemed that even the family she thought she could count on had turned against her. She would just have to be more…subtle…as she helped her family maintain its former glory. With that in mind, she stood from her seat and walked purposefully to her unloved son’s room.

Sirius was still in Harry’s room and she grimaced a bit at the sounds of happiness and laughter that came from the open door. She knew that she would have to be quick. She went into the room and was appalled at the décor. With a sniff, she thought of how her beloved Regulus would never allow his room to be such a disgrace, full of unmoving, disgusting muggle pictures.

She moved to the dresser where Sirius had laid his wand upon returning home. Walburga picked it up. She had a flash of memory of taking a young Sirius Orion to Ollivander’s to receive this very wand. She had known from the runes etched in the wand’s wood that Sirius Orion would be a powerful wizard. And he was…but he was also a foolish wizard. She finished what she had come for and placed his wand back on the dresser before leaving to go back to the drawing room. If only she could have saved her beloved son, she would never have had to deal with all this frustration. Her darling Regulus was always such an…obedient son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along! The next chapter should bring our OFC into the story. I hope that the Sirius & Harry interaction and the Black family politics made up for the wait!
> 
> A note about the property. I always imagined that Grimmauld Place was just one of many Black properties. Since their motto is in French, I made an assumption that they were part of the wizarding "forces" that came to England with William the Conqueror in 1066. Pevensey Palace is a real place (actually called Pevensey Castle https://www.english-heritage.org.uk/visit/places/pevensey-castle/history/ on the south coast). 
> 
> For Hollytrees Park, I wanted there to be an apple orchard and found some on a map search on Colchester. I looked around at a bunch of maps and found a Museum in Colchester Castle called Hollytrees Museum and just really liked the name and thought it would be a great place for Harry, Remus, and Sirius to live.


	7. Interlude: The Potter's Final Say

Sirius walked into the Ministry conference room dressed in his finest and most formal wizarding robes. He hated these robes; it always felt like there was an itch in the middle of his back that he could never reach. He suppressed his discomfort and tried to keep his face carefully blank. Walburga had come with him and she looked perfectly at ease. He tried to put out a similar façade and figured he must’ve succeeded somewhat if the stammering Ministry junior employee was proof.

“Welcome Mr. Black, Mrs. Black.” A more senior looking Ministry worker greeted them. “I’m Pontifract Pucey head of the Department of Magical Family Welfare here at the Ministry. We were pleased when your Wizengamot petition to open the Potters’ will was approved.” He shot a glance down the table to where Dumbledore was seated. Sirius stiffened but was somewhat reassured by the slightly arrogant way this man looked to his former Headmaster. In this case, any friend of Dumbledore’s was most decided _not_ a friend of Sirius Black.

“Thank-you. I’m sure that you’re all very busy so why don’t we get right to it.” Sirius said shaking the man’s hand and taking his seat at the table. He heard his mother hiss out a quiet breath of annoyance. She was always one for ceremony.

“My dear boy, I’m sure we are all excited to hear what dear James and Lily have to say, but we must follow proper protocol.” Dumbledore said. The twinkle in his eye made Sirius want to break the man’s nose again. He took several deep calming breaths to prevent lashing out, but he didn’t need to say anything.

“I hardly think _excited_ would be the word I would use.” Walburga said in a drawling tone. “One might take that to mean that you were…happy about this.” She waved her hand in a careless manner, gesturing around the room. Sirius bit back a smile and saw that Pucey was doing the same, shuffling his papers to hide his pleasure. Dumbledore looked like he swallowed a lemon.

“My dear Mrs. Black-“

“Let’s go ahead and get started.” Pucey interrupted Dumbledore. “I have here the Potters’ will. It was delivered to me this morning by Bodrod, representative of the Goblin Nation, from the Potters’ vault in Gringotts.” Pucey gestured to the goblin sitting at the table and Bodrod bowed his head in recognition. Pucey turned the envelope to show all seated around the table that the document was sealed. “Now I will verify with the standard spells that nothing has tampered with the seal.”

Pucey performed some intricate wand movements over the parchment. Sirius vaguely recalled his father doing similar when he received mail. At the time, Sirius had thought his father overly paranoid, but now he was grateful that such spells existed. He felt his mother grip his arm under the table and he barely managed to contain his wince as her nails dug into his skin.

“Very good. The tests have shown that this is the original will.” Pucey opened the document and glanced over it briefly. Clearing his throat, he began to read it aloud. “This is the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans). As we are being hunted by a crazy Dark Wizard, we thought it would be good to make an official document of some sort.” Sirius gave a watery chuckle and Pucey gave a half smile before continuing. “We leave all of our assets to our son Harry. If Harry has not survived the lunatic that’s after us, we leave our assets to our friend Remus John Lupin. If Remus has not survived whatever dangerous mission he’s on, then we leave all of our assets to the St. Hedwig charity to establish a fund to provide an orphanage for magical children and a primary school where muggleborn and magical children can learn about wizarding culture together.” Pucey paused to take a sip of his water.

“That has Lily written all over it.” Sirius murmured with a smile, his eyes watering. He remembered fondly (now), Lily’s rants about the need for a class on wizarding culture for muggleborns. She had hated feeling left behind. Sirius swore to himself that someday, he would make that a reality.

“If we have passed and Harry has survived, we appoint our friend Sirius Orion Black as Harry’s guardian. If Sirius was chased down and killed before he can be guardian, we appoint our friend Peter Pettigrew.” Pucey was interrupted as Sirius slammed his fist on the table. “Would you like a break, Mr. Black?”

“No. No. I can handle it.” Sirius gritted out. Pucey gestured to the junior employee who quickly poured Sirius a glass of water. They were aware of who Pettigrew was and felt a wave of sympathy as Mr. Black was once again confronted with his friend’s betrayal. Sirius nodded gratefully and took a sip of water. It was hard to swallow over the lump in his throat. Walburga hesitantly patted his arm and Sirius looked at her hand in surprise. She was shite at comfort, but at least she was trying. “Thank-you.” Sirius said lowly. Pucey nodded and picked the will back up.

“There’s really not much more.” He reassured the Blacks and cleared his throat, continuing. “If Peter is unable to take guardianship, we appoint the Longbottoms. Under no circumstances is Harry to go live with Lily’s sister Petunia and her family.” Pucey paused and looked up to glare at Dumbledore before he read the next part. “I repeat: under no circumstances shall Harry go live with the Dursleys. We fear greatly for our son’s safety in the hands of the Dursley family.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t say that-“ Dumbledore started.

“I resent that, Dumbledore. I would never _make up_ something in a will to suit my own needs or be coerced into reading something that wasn’t there.” Pucey responded frostily.

“My dear boy-“

“Mr. Dumbledore, I am the head of the Department of Magical Family Welfare here at the Ministry of Magic. I respectfully ask that you refer to me by my proper title.” Pucey cut Dumbledore off and Sirius chuckled a bit at the interaction.

“Let’s just finish this up.” Sirius said.

“Yes, very good Mr. Black.” Pucey scanned through the will, finding his place. “Whoever is the guardian, they will hold two family heirlooms in trust, to be given to Harry before his first year at Hogwarts. These are the Peverell Cloak and the Potter family grimoire. Both are currently in possession of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts.”

As he reached the end, he passed the document back to Bodrod to take the will to be stored in Gringotts. Anyone who wished to view the will would be able to apply to the goblins for a supervised reading, as was standard policy. Pucey figured the goblins would be kept quite busy with nosy wizards and witches. He thought that they might be rather surprised at the informal language used by the Potters. Personally, he thought it was a bit refreshing. Bodrod nodded and left the wizards and witches sitting in an awkward silence.

“Well, that’s that. Where’s the Potter boy, Dumbledore? My son has been appointed his guardian and shall be exercising his rights.” Walburga said. She was never one to let an embarrassed silence cow her into submission.

“Erm. Well…” Dumbledore cleared his throat. Sirius did not remember ever seeing the Headmaster so uncomfortable. “He is with the Dursleys.” Dumbledore admitted at last. Sirius could hear his pulse beating in his head but before he could start yelling his displeasure, Pucey intervened.

“I believe that is in direct violation of the will, Mr. Dumbledore.” He paused a moment and then gave a shark-like grin to the Headmaster. “However, since the will has remained sealed until now, our department will not be prosecuting as long as the two items the Potters mentioned are returned to young Mr. Potter, in care of Mr. Black, as specified.”

“I see your point, but I believe that these items require some delicate research and-“ Dumbledore started but was once again interrupted. This time by the junior employee, who was aghast at Dumbledore’s suggestion.

“You would go against a will that blatantly? Headmaster…er…Mr. Dumbledore! I-I-I never thought that-“ The junior employee broke off with a heartbroken look on his face. Everything that he seemed to believe was shattered with each word that Dumbledore uttered.

“Yes. Thank-you, Abbott.” Pucey said briskly. “I believe what Abbott is trying to say, is that this office would be forced to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law if you do not comply with the will now that it has been read.”

“Very well.” Dumbledore replied, grudgingly. He then turned to Sirius with a twinkle in his eye. “My dear boy, you wouldn’t consider allowing me to continue to possess these items for my research?”

“I believe not.” Sirius replied coldly, appalled that the man would ask him such a thing after what had passed between them over the past four years.

“Sirius, you don’t understand-“

“I understand that I spent three years in Azkaban for a crime I did not commit. I think that is enough time for your _research_.” Sirius responded with a sneer. He could practically feel Walburga next to him vibrating with anger and chomping at the bit to screech at Dumbledore. He caught her eye and shook his head discreetly. She huffed in anger, but subsided.

“Well,” Pucey cut in trying to get the meeting back on track. “We have some paperwork to sign and then we can all be on our way.”

“Yes. Thank-you, Pucey.” Sirius said and turned his attention to the paperwork and ignored Dumbledore, who was trying to catch his eye. The sooner this was done, the sooner he could go get his godson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So i wrote this and wanted to post it in this story. Next chapter (I promise!) will have the OFC!


	8. December 1985

**December 4, 1985**

Sirius tapped his fingers on the table and sighed. Another day, another set-up. He frowned down at his drink. At least this time, it was Remus who had set him up and it was at a nice restaurant, but not somewhere like Queen Maeve’s. He wondered absently how Remus knew about this place as he took out his pocket watch and checked the time. She was only a few minutes late, but Sirius swore he would leave in another five minutes if she wasn’t here by then. He only felt slightly guilty as he thought about leaving without meeting the witch, remembering Remus’ excitement about sending him on this date.

*~*~~*

_“Padfoot!” Remus called out as he came home to Hollytrees Park after work. He had been reticent to move in with Sirius and Harry at first. But Harry’s tear-filled eyes at the thought of not having his Moony around and Sirius explaining how he would still have to go out frequently to meet his promise to his mother, Remus had decided to move in with them after all. It turned out that Sirius was more accurate than he realized as Walburga seemed to make it her mission to see Sirius married to a witch of her choosing. He was out almost every other night. Remus felt sad to see his friend so despondent and angry after coming home after each of these “dates”._

_“What’s up, Moony?” Sirius asked. He and Harry seemed to be making some sort of mess in the kitchen, much to their house elf’s despair._

_“I, well. There’s this girl-“_

_“That’s great!” Sirius interrupted with a grin. “Look at you, a job, a girl-“_

_“No, Padfoot. I mean, she’s for you.” Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. “That came out wrong. I_ mean _, I know the perfect girl for you.” Sirius sighed._

_“Moony, if she’s so perfect, why don’t you take her out.” He turned back to whatever the mess was he and Harry were making._

_“Sirius, listen. She’s not at all like the women that your mother has been setting you up with. Zelmira is really nice. And she’s smart. She’s the apprentice of the Arithmacy master who owns the shop I work at. So we talk a lot and-“_

_“Remus, like I said. Why don’t you take her out, then?” Sirius replied without even looking back up at his friend. Remus sighed._

_“You know that I can’t.” At that, Sirius did look up._

_“When are you going to give it a go yourself? I mean, you never even dated in Hogwarts.”_

_“Be serious- don’t say it.” Remus sat down with them at the table. “Harry, why don’t you go play outside for a bit.” Harry grinned up at Remus and ran outside without a word. “You know what would happen if she were to find out about me being a werewolf.”_

_“What makes you think I want to date someone like that then?”_

_“C’mon, Padfoot. I already set it up for you to take her out this Friday.”_

_“Remus! You know I have enough pressure from that old bat and now my grandfather about marrying. I don’t need you in the mix too.”_

_“Sirius, do you really think that I would set you up with someone horrible?”_

_“Well, no. But I mean, why don’t you want to date her? You’re single too.”_

_“Padfoot, I don’t know how to explain it, but I really think that you and Zelmira will hit it off.” Sirius gave him a skeptical look and Remus knew what he had to do to get his friend to agree. “If you don’t have a good time, I’ll go out with her.” Sirius looked surprised._

_“Alright.” Sirius frowned at his friend, trying to read his thoughts. Moony had never really dated anyone, so he must feel really strongly about him meeting this girl. “So, her name’s Zelmira?”_

_“Yeah. Zelmira Shafiq.” Remus said with a relieved smile. Sirius frowned. Remus was setting him up with someone from the Sacred 28?_

_“So, when am I meeting this perfect girl?” Sirius asked sarcastically. Might as well get this over with so Moony would finally be forced to go on a date._

*~*~*~*~

Sirius was torn from his musings as the waiter led a petite witch over to his table. He sat up straight taking in the differences between her and the other witches he had meet over the past few weeks. She was wearing more casual robes for one thing. They fit in with the more casual atmosphere of the restaurant he was pleased to note. He hair was not perfectly in place; a few strands had pulled loose from where she had it pulled back and her face looked fresh and clean rather than caked in make-up. Sirius was pleased to note that the biggest difference was that she was smiling at the waiter and thanked him before she sat down.

“Hi, you must be Sirius. I am so sorry I’m late. Master Shaughnessy kept me late today even though he knew that I had plans tonight.” She pushed her loose hair back and smiled at him.

“Oh.” Sirius felt bad for thinking about leaving. She must have come right from work. He smiled at her. “No problem. Remus said that you’re apprenticing with an Arithmacy master.”

“Yes. It was my favorite subject in Hogwarts, so I was really pleased when I was able to get a place.” She turned her smile on him as she reached for one of the menus.

“But aren’t you a Shafiq? I would’ve thought it would be easy for you to get a position?” Sirius was surprised as her smile dropped and she looked down.

“I thought that Remus had told you?”

“Er- all he really said was that you were nice and we should meet.” Sirius said not wanting to get into the fact that his best friend thought that they were perfect for each other.

“Oh. Well, my father was disowned and my Uncle Rami has made it his goal in life to prevent our part of the family from getting anywhere.” She said and tapped her fingers on the table, much like Sirius was doing earlier. “Sorry. I didn’t really want to- I thought that everyone knew. It’s not really first date type talk.”

“I- sort of remember my mother saying something about your family when I was younger, but I never really listened when she would rant like that.” Sirius admitted, rubbing he back of his neck. He couldn’t believe this. He was totally messing this up. And not even on purpose!

“My mother is muggleborn.” Zelmira said with a shrug and picked up her menu, blocking his view of her. “I didn’t think that someone who was friends with Remus would care about that.”

“I don’t care about that.” Sirius said fiercely. She lowered the menu and looked at him seriously. He wondered what she saw in his face, because she seemed to relax. Sirius was surprised. Most of the time, when he felt that fierce protectiveness, people shied away from him in fear rather than relaxing.

“I supposed not.”

Before they could continue the conversation, the waiter came over to take their order. Sirius studied her as she interacted with the waiter. She was rather pretty, although not in a way that he usually went for. Her dark hair glinted in the lights as she turned her head. Her dark eyes sparkled as she smiled at the waiter and ordered a gillywater. Sirius placed his own drink order.

The conversation flowed more easily between the two of them when the waiter moved away. Sirius found out that she was four years below him at Hogwarts, had two younger siblings, and had been a Ravenclaw. He was completely unsurprised by that, as after her Arithmacy mastery she hoped to get one in Ancient Runes to eventually work as an Unspeakable at the Ministry. Sirius was very impressed and sort of embarrassed that he didn’t have any lofty goals like that. Zelmira had merely smiled at him and suggested that he had his own more important things to spend his time on. Sirius snorted.

“Right. More important than uncovering the mysteries of the universe?” He asked with a grin. He couldn’t see a blush on her dark cheeks, but the look in her eyes implied that she was embarrassed by his praise. He grinned and she smiled back somewhat shyly.

“Well, Remus said that you are raising your godson. No matter what ‘mysteries of the universe’ I may uncover, it wouldn’t matter at all if there weren’t kind and caring people in the world to take advantage of it.”

“I never thought of it like that.” Sirius said with a shrug, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she would think so highly of him just doing what he thought was the right thing to do. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” She murmured and Sirius looked at her surprised. “My mother stayed at home with us. She was a very talented witch and she left her job at Gringotts to raise us after my younger brother was born.” Zelmira shrugged. “I always thought it was admirable of her.” 

“Your father was ok with that? With her working, I mean?” Sirius asked and winced. He wondered how many times he could insult her before this meal was over. But to his surprise, she just gave him a fleeting smile.

“My father was very supportive of her working because that was what she said she wanted. But in the end, she didn’t want to be away from us.” Her smile widened. “I think my father was more annoyed that she changed her mind because he had planned out their budget with her working and had to change everything around.”

“He must love her very much.” Sirius said before he could help it. The fond smile on her face as she talked about her parents, that was how he had felt about James' parents before they died.

“Of course. He gave up a lot for her. And us, I suppose.” Zelmira shrugged and Sirius changed the subject. The rest of the evening went more smoothly, although he still thought that he stuck his foot in his mouth and inadvertently insulted her a few more times. He had never had a witch just _forgive_ him and seem to understand his verbal faux pas before. Even Lily had gotten incandescently angry with him after they were friends a few times at careless things he said. As they were paying the bill, Sirius realized that he wanted to see her again. As soon as possible.

“I had a really good time tonight.” He said as he held the door for her as they exited the restaurant. He took her hand as they exited.

“Me too.” Zelmira said and this time he could tell she was blushing. They walked a few steps in silence toward the disapparation point.

“Would you- I mean, do you want to…again?” Sirius winced at how horrible he had become at this. Although, he supposed this was the first time he had ever gone out with a witch with anything more than a quick shag or a quick exit in mind.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” She gave him a sweet smile and Sirius couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his own. He swallowed hard and she looked at him in surprise.

“Tomorrow? Tea?” He asked and her surprise melted back to that sweet smile that seemed to make his stomach clench up.

“Yeah. I’m off work tomorrow.” She said and Sirius squeezed her hand.

“Ok. Remus mentioned you like the Raven’s Perch. We could meet there at two in the afternoon?” Sirius asked. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. She had already agreed to meet him.

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.” She said and Sirius watched as she disapparated. He couldn’t help the goofy smile on his own face as he disapparted back to Hollytrees Park.

“So?” Remus asked and Sirius almost wanted to tell him it was horrible just to wipe the smug grin off his face. But he couldn’t seem to wipe the smile from his own face.

“You were right. She’s amazing.” Sirius looked down at the ground, embarrassed again.

“No need to be embarrassed, Padfoot. It’s nice to see you like a girl for more than just her physical attributes.” Remus chuckled but Sirius let out an unconscious growl.

“Don’t talk about Zel that way, Moony.” Sirius muttered moving to pick up a sleeping Harry and take him to bed. Remus looked surprised.

“You really like her then?” Sirius shrugged and adjusted his grip on Harry. His godson muttered in his sleep and snuggled closer. 

“You’re the one who set us up. No need to be so surprised.” Sirius whispered. “I’m going to see her again, tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’m glad that you’re giving yourself a chance to be happy.” Remus said and moved up the stairs after his friend. From the door of the room, he watched as Sirius set Harry down in his bed and brushed his godson’s hair off his forehead, frowning at the scar. Remus moved silently to his own room, pleased that his old friend had given the witch a chance.

*~*~*~*~*~

**December 30, 1985**

Sirius cursed as he looked at the clock on his dash. They were late.

“Padfoot, no cursing.” Harry chided from his spot in the sidecar. Sirius gave Harry a small smile in apology and Harry grinned back.

“Sorry, Pronglet. Just nervous I guess.” Sirius said as he landed the bike in Hogsmeade by the Three Broomsticks. He was taking Harry to meet Zelmira today and _nervous_ was a bit of an understatement. Some might have thought that it was too soon to introduce the witch to his godson. For example, Remus had given him an earful about that when he was getting ready, even though the blighter had set them up! But Sirius was sure of her in a way he had never been sure of a girl before. But he was still anxious. What if Harry didn’t like her? He figured he better get that out of the way now before he started to care about her even more than he already did.

“Will Rosie be there?” Harry asked. Like every young wizard, Harry had taken a liking to the pretty owner of the Three Broomsticks the first time they had visited. Sirius smiled.

“I bet. But we’re here to meet my friend Zelmira.” Sirius said.

“The one Moony said was nice?” Harry asked as they went into the pub.

“Yeah.” Sirius looked around and saw Zelmira sitting in a booth waving to them. “There she is.” He started to walk over but Harry quickly broke from his hold and ran to the booth, surprising Sirius. Harry hoisted himself up in the booth next to Zelmira and Sirius quickly hurried after his charge.

“I’m Harry.” Harry had stuck out his hand to shake and Zelmira smiled at him.

“Zelmira. I’ve heard a lot about you, Harry.” She said and solemnly shook his hand before breaking out into a smile. Harry laughed.

“Zelly!” Harry declared and flung his arms around her. Zelmira looked a little surprised but hugged him back, looking at Sirius in confusion. He shrugged and sat across from them.

“Harry, you know her name is Zelmira, not Zelly.” Sirius said.

“Sorry.” Harry said pulling back, frowning. He hadn’t wanted to upset her. He was just so excited to meet her after all that his Padfoot and Moony had told him. 

“It’s ok. My younger brother and sister both call me Zelly. My name can be a bit challenging.” She smiled at Harry and he quickly rebounded.

“You have a brother _and_ a sister?” He asked excitedly. “I want to have a brother!” He declared and began to quiz Zelmira on her siblings. She laughed as she answered his questions.

“I’ll just go ahead and order us some drinks. Butterbeer? Hot chocolate?” Sirius asked getting up to go to the bar after getting their drink orders. It seemed that they were getting along better than he had imagined. Zelmira nodded and smiled at him, but Harry quickly distracted her with another question.

Sirius went to the bar with a bemused smile. He hadn’t seen Harry take to anyone so quickly before. Although, the only other person that they’d really introduced Harry to was his mother and she was still rather stiffly formal with both Harry and himself, even more so now that they had moved out.

“What’ll it be, luv?” Rosmerta asked with a wink. Sirius gave her his best charming grin and leaned on the bar towards the pretty barmaid.

“Two hot-spiced butterbeers and one hot chocolate, Rosie my dear.” He engaged Rosmerta in conversation while she got their drinks together the way that he usually did when visiting the Three Broomsticks. With a fond grin still on his face, he returned to the table and passed Harry his hot chocolate and Zel her butterbeer.

“Thanks.” Zel murmured taking a sip and obscuring her face a bit with the mug.

“I love hot chocolate!” Harry exclaimed and Sirius smiled at his godson. “Do you like hot chocolate, Zelly? My Moony loves hot chocolate!” Zel smiled at Harry.

“I do like hot chocolate. And who is this Moony that you’re talking about?”

“He means Remus.” Sirius replied, mentally kicking himself. Their nicknames had seemed so brilliant at Hogwarts. But now…what if someone figured out Remus was a werewolf because they called him that?

“Oh, right. That makes sense.” Zelmira said absently, before turning her attention back to Harry who had grabbed her sleeve to ask her another question. Sirius watched as she deftly moved her drink away from Harry and patiently answered his question with a smile in her eyes. He felt a flutter in his heart, but he also felt a bit apprehensive. Did she know about Remus?

“…a cat. Wouldn’t that be great?!” Harry asked and Sirius forced himself to pay attention.

“Well, I’ve never really had a pet, not even an owl. But my sister’s favorite class is Care of Magical Creatures. If you really want a cat, I’m sure that she could help you. She’s on break right now from Hogwarts.” Zelmira answered and Harry was practically vibrating in his seat with his excitement. He turned to grin at Sirius.

“See? Zelly thinks we should get a cat!” He exclaimed and Sirius laughed.

“Harry, that’s not what she said at all!” Ever since Christmas a few days before, Harry had been begging Sirius for a cat. Against his better judgement, he had invited the Malfoys over to Hollytrees Park a few days after Christmas. Fortunately, Lucius had been busy and it had only been Narcissa and Draco. Unfortunately, Draco had gotten a crup for Christmas and Harry had been talking about getting a pet non-stop ever since. He had decided on a cat when he realized he wouldn’t be able to take a crup with him to Hogwarts in a few years.

“Sorry.” Zel murmured with a blush, absently playing with the handle of her mug. Sirius just grinned at her and squeezed her hand. She gave a hesitant smile back, pleased that he wasn’t upset.

“This one has talked of nothing but cats for days now.” Sirius said in a conspiratory whisper. Harry pouted at them.

“Well, perhaps a book? I’ve heard that there’s a new picture book version of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?” Zelmira suggested.

“Ravenclaw hotline? You all let each other know when new books come out?” Sirius teased and Harry giggled. He had heard a lot about the different Hogwarts houses since his Padfoot had rescued him. Zelmira tossed back her hair and gave Sirius a mock haughty look.

“Actually, my Hufflepuff sister who loves Care of Magical Creatures. One of her friends got it for her for Christmas.” She smiled at both Harry and Sirius. “And since I have not gotten this young wizard a Christmas present, perhaps we can stop at Scribes and Tomes here and pick up a copy. There’s some great illustrations of Hippogriffs I’m sure you would love, Harry.”

“Yea! A present!” Harry exclaimed, quickly drinking the rest of his hot chocolate and rising up to his knees in the booth, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“Use your napkin, sweetie.” Zelmira said, taking her own napkin and wiping Harry’s mouth. Sirius smiled fondly, watching them. Harry sat still as Zelmira gently wiped the chocolate ring from his face. Harry grinned up at the witch, still excited about getting another present. Sirius quickly drank the rest of his butterbeer. He could tell with the way that Harry was fidgeting, they didn’t have much longer to relax in the Three Broomsticks.

“Don’t forget, we have to get a little chocolate for Moony.” That night was a new moon and for some reason, the start of the lunar cycle always had Remus craving chocolate. Harry merely nodded, bouncing on his knees.

“Can we go now?” Harry asked. Sirius was about to say that they had to wait for Zel to finish her drink, when she took a large gulp of her butterbeer.

“Of course! Honeydukes first? For Remus?” She asked both wizards at the table.

“Yes!” Harry said and flung his arms around her neck, pushing her back into the booth a bit with the force of his hug. Sirius was happy that she only laughed at Harry’s enthusiasm. With a smile, Sirius stood up and held out his hand to Harry. Harry detached himself from Zel and took his godfather’s hand. Innocently, he held up his free hand to Zelmira. She bit her lip, but took Harry’s hand and then smiled down on the five-year-old with a bemused look. “Now you can swing me like Padfoot and Moony!” Harry said as they left the pub.

“What do you-“

“Harry, Zel hasn’t-“

“Like this!” Harry exclaimed ignoring the adults. Once they were outside, he lifted up his legs and used Sirius and Zelmira to swing him between them. Zelmira was surprised but managed to adjust her grip and not drop him. Harry laughed as he swung and soon his enthusiasm was contagious and they were all laughing. After a few swings, he pulled his hands away. “Moony first!” He said and ran off ahead of Zelmira and Sirius towards Honeydukes. They both watched him go with a smile.

“He is such a sweet boy.” Zelmira said with a fond smile as Harry pressed his face against the glass at Honeyduke’s. He turned back and waved to the couple impatiently. Sirius chuckled.

“He is. I just hope I don’t ruin him.” Sirius shrugged and Zelmira moved to take his hand giving him an encouraging squeeze.

“You won’t. Don’t worry, I can tell how much you love him. That counts for more than you know.” He looked at her and gave a half smile, but she looked nervous. Before they could say anything else, Harry ran back and grabbed both of their free hands.

“Come ON. Padfoot, you and Zelly are taking too LONG!” Harry tugged at their hands to make them move faster. Sirius threw back his head and laughed.

“Alright, alright. We’re coming.” He grinned at Zelmira and she couldn’t help but smile back. She could tell him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The romance has begun! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next up might be another Interlude. There will be some time hops for the interludes, but all the dates should be marked so I hope it doesn't cause any confusion.


	9. Interlude: Black Sheep Family Reunion

**May 1984**

Andromeda Tonks tapped her fingers on the table in front of her as she stared at the letter before her. It had been a long time since she had received a letter bearing the Black Family seal. She did the spell again to make sure that it was really from Sirius. It was unlike him to use the family seal for letters and the like, but her magic confirmed that it was from him. Andromeda frowned and read the letter again.

_Andy,_

_Sorry for the formality, but I had to send this out with my other mail and didn’t want old Walburga to know I was writing to you. I’m sure you heard, I was released from Azkaban and cleared of all the charges laid against me. I’m just getting back to my life, and was hoping that life would include you and your family._

_Maybe we could meet at the Three Broomsticks? You, me, Ted, and Nymphadora? I can meet any time that is convenient for you._

_Your cousin,_

_Sirius_

Andromeda tapped the table again. He must not have realized that Nymphadora was at Hogwarts now. She gave a soft smile as she thought of her brilliant daughter. Nymphadora had followed her father’s footsteps into Hufflepuff and Andromeda couldn’t have been happier about that. She picked up a piece of parchment to write a response.

_Sirius,_

_I was pleased to hear of your release. I had found it hard to believe you were guilty of what they said. Although with our family, I suppose anything was possible._

Andromeda frowned and crossed out the last line. If Sirius was back with the family, there was no reason for her to let him see her continued bitterness towards their relations.

_Nymphadora is just finishing up her first year at Hogwarts, so will be unable to join us. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and takes after her father except that she has inherited the old Black family gift. She is a very talented Metamorphagus._

Andromeda read over the last bit again. She itched to crow that her _half-blood daughter_ had revitalized a family gift that the Blacks thought was lost. She couldn’t help the amount of righteous satisfaction that flowed through her at that thought and almost wished that Aunt Walburga would find this letter and be bitterly envious of her. Shaking it off, Andromeda continued. She really would like to see Sirius, after all.

_However, if you don’t object to just myself and Ted, we would be pleased to meet you in the Three Broomsticks on Thursday next at 8 in the evening._

_Andromeda Tonks_

She looked at her name on the parchment and felt a swell of pride. She was Andromeda Tonks now. No matter what happened on Thursday, that was who she was and Andromeda Tonks was fiercely loyal to those she loved. Now it just had to be seen if Sirius Black could still be counted among those that she loved.

*~*~*~*~*~

Andromeda walked into the Three Broomsticks with her head held high and her arm linked with her husband. He patted her hand fondly and smiled at her. She was wearing what he like to call her “smirk of superiority”. Ted was one of the few people who knew that really meant she was nervous.

“I think I see Sirius over at the bar.” Ted said. Andromeda gave him a fleeting smile and looked over to the bar where she spotted Sirius directly. He was, of course, flirting with Madame Rosmerta. Andromeda rolled her eyes and Ted laughed.

Andromeda would say that the thing that made her fall in love with Ted Tonks was his laugh. It was loud and boisterous- the complete opposite of the polite society laughs of those she had grown up with. Ted Tonks’ laugh always made her smile, no matter how annoyed she was or how much of a mess he or Nymphadora had made of the house. The only thing that ever made her anxious about his laugh was how much attention it brought them. Even now, most of the patrons at the pub turned to look at them.

“Ted! Andy!” Sirius exclaimed, turning his back on Rosmerta. Rosmerta merely rolled her eyes at Sirius’ lack of commitment to their flirtatious banter and turned back to organizing the rows of mulled mead. “C’mon, let’s grab a table.” Sirius said leading the pair of them over to a table.

“Sirius, good to see you again.” Ted said reaching out to take Sirius’ hand. “I was happy to hear that you didn’t do what they said you did.”

“Er. Yeah.” Sirius said as they took their seats. He rubbed the back of his neck, an old habit that Andromeda remember from their shared youth.

Andromeda would say that the thing that drove her craziest about her husband was that he had no problem saying things that he knew would make other people feel uncomfortable. And that he could say it in such a way that they knew he only meant the best by it and with the best intentions in his heart. It was so totally divorced from the way that she had been taught to interact that it still caught her off guard. Nymphadora had inherited that trait from her father.

“Sirius.” Andromeda greeted not giving away her feelings. Her cousin looked at her and she felt herself soften at the unsure look in his grey eyes. She flashed back to when she was a teenager and a nine-year-old Sirius broke some hideous family heirloom. He had the same look of uncertainty in his eyes then. She sighed and held out her hand. “I’m glad that we’re here together.” She said awkwardly. Sirius grabbed her hand but didn’t kiss the back like he had been raised. He clasped it and gave her such a look of gratitude that Andromeda could feel her composure slip.

“Andy…” Sirius said and then gawped like an idiot at her and Ted. This time, both Andromeda and Ted laughed. Sirius soon joined them with his own bark-like laugh.

“Alright you two. Let’s not be so formal, yea?” Ted said with a smile and both Blacks smiled at him.

“Thanks, Ted.” Sirius said. After that, the conversation flowed easily. Andromeda caught Sirius up on her work at St. Mungo’s and Ted’s work with the Wizarding Wireless and how Nymphadora was doing at school. Sirius clung to every word about her small family and she was glad that they had agreed to meet up. It seemed her family had grown by one today. She felt her heart expand at the very thought. Her only worry was what her rambunctious eleven-year-old would get up to once _she_ re-met her Cousin Sirius.

A worry that could wait for another day.


	10. February 1986

Sirius couldn’t remember ever being this excited about Valentine’s Day before. In fact, he had always taken the mickey out of Prongs every year. He held up two waistcoats to see how they looked with his trousers before turning towards his two companions watching him get ready, one with wide eyes and one with a wide smirk

“Well, what do you think?” Sirius asked. Harry grinned at him and Remus’ smirk widened.

“They both look great, Padfoot!” Harry replied. Sirius smiled.

“Thanks, Pronglet. But which to do you think Zel will like better?” He focused on his godson and tried to ignore Remus who was now sniggering at him.

“She said her favorite color was blue.” Harry said with a shrug. Sirius looked at the two waistcoats in question. One was blue with grey stripes and the other was a sort of blueish paisley. He groaned.

“Really, Padfoot?” Remus asked and Sirius gave a halfhearted glare at his oldest friend.

“I know, I know. I just want it to be special! I mean, she’s the only girl I’ve ever met who I’ve felt like this about.” Sirius said and looked at both waistcoats in disgust. “I just want it to be perfect. Show her I really care.” He mumbled.

“Harry, why don’t you play with those Legos?” Remus said and Harry shrugged before hopping off the bed and finding his Legos. Once Harry was out of earshot, Remus asked his real question.

“What’s the problem Sirius?”

“I just, I really like her Remus.” Seeing his friend’s encouraging look, he sighed and continued.

“She’s more serious than I guess my usual type, but still fun. And beautiful. And Harry loves her.” Sirius took a deep breath. “I just, I come with so much baggage. And I don’t mean Harry. I mean…” He trailed off.

“I know what you mean.” Remus said sympathetically. And he really did. “But Sirius, have you ever thought that she might just like you?” Sirius shrugged and tossed both waistcoats onto the floor.

“Like what? The fact that I was in Azkaban? Innocent or not, that place has notoriety. Or maybe that I still have night terrors? That I come with a kid already? And probably the darkest, most depressing family in all of wizarding Britain?” Sirius made a noise of disgust. “Yeah. Lots to like there.”

“Padfoot, you’ve got a lot to offer!” Remus replied and was surprised by the bitter laugh his friend let loose.

“Right. Lots of gold.” He muttered and then it was Remus’ turn to snort.

“Sirius, you’re loyal and brave and a true friend.”

“Right. Such a true friend that no one had any problems believing I betrayed James and killed _him_.”

“Look, I’m sorry about that-“

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just…I need to show her I’m worth it.”

They sat in silence together for a bit. Remus knew that no matter what he said, it would not sink in. Only James had ever been able to get Sirius out of these moods and James wasn’t here to do that. And Remus privately thought that there was some level of truth to what Sirius was thinking. He did have a lot of baggage. But he had a lot of good points too.

“Look, I know nothing I say is going to convince you. Where are you taking her anyway?” Remus asked after the awkward silence became almost unbearable.

“Queen Maeve’s.” Sirius said with a frown.

“Really? I didn’t think you liked places like that.” Remus was surprised remembering when Sirius had told him all about his date with the Parkinson bint there. Sirius merely shrugged.

“Why don’t you take her somewhere you like? Somewhere you can both have fun?”

“Where do you suggest? The Leaky? Three Broomsticks? She’s way too special to take to places like that on Valentine’s Day. Besides, we’ve already gone there together loads before.” Sirius said as he took to glaring at the waistcoats spread out across the floor.

“Why don’t you take her somewhere Muggle?” Remus asked and Sirius looked up in surprise before a grin split his face.

“Moony, that is brilliant!” Sirius exclaimed, kicking his fancier wizard clothes out of the way. Remus sighed at his friend’s carelessness but couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm.

“That is why I’m called the smart one.” He said sardonically. Sirius grinned and pulled out a midnight blue sweater.

“And I’m the handsome one!” He exclaimed as Harry came into the room with a Lego creation to show two of his favorite people.

“What am I?” He asked and both men turned their smiles on him.

“The best one!” They both said and all three laughed as they helped Sirius get ready to sweep Zel off her feet.

*~*~*~*~

“How’s your dinner?” Sirius asked after they were served. Finally. He had to use a small compulsion charm to get them a table. He felt slightly guilty about that and also for being such an idiot that he didn’t realize that muggle places would be full on Valentine’s Day too. Zel gave him a smile that he was beginning to think he couldn’t live without.

“It’s really good! You were right, this place is ace! How’d you find out about it?” He relaxed a bit at her enthusiastic reply and couldn’t help but smile back as she had a bit of sauce on her face. He loved that she could be messy and was not always perfectly coiffed.

“There’s a garage around here where I’ve taken my bike to a few times to work on. I always wanted to try this place out but it’s a little fancy for Moony and Harry.” Sirius replied reaching out to wipe the sauce off her cheek.

“Sorry about that. My mum always chides me about being too messy.”

“I like it, actually.” Sirius said and they both smiled a bit sappily at each other. Internally, Sirius was both overjoyed and a bit sad that he finally understood what James had felt about Lily. He had a wonderful witch in his life but he would never be able to talk to his friend about it. Zel broke his gaze and looked down at the table cloth, tracing a pattern absently. He knew enough about her by now that he knew that was a nervous habit.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, not making eye contact. Sirius was surprised. No one had ever been able to read him like Zel.

“Uhm, just a stray thought. Let’s not talk about it tonight. I want tonight to be special for the two of us.” He reached out and took her hand. She looked up with a shy smile. “Zel-“

“So. This is the reason you’ve not responded to my last letter.” The harsh voice of Walburga Black broke into their peaceful conversation and Sirius looked at his mother aghast. Her robes stood out like a sore thumb in the Muggle restaurant and if that wasn’t enough, her volume commanded the attention of everyone sitting nearby.

“What are you doing here? How did you even find me?” Sirius blurted out. Walburga sniffed.

“That is neither here nor there, Sirius Orion. The point is, I am _here_ and I did _find_ you.” She sneered at Zelmira. “With this… _girl._ ”

“Mother-“ Sirius’s tone was hard, but Walburga did not give him any space to speak.

“You run off from our family home and I find you consorting with a girl barely fit to serve supper to our family.” Sirius scowled at his mother angrily and he noticed Zel’s face burn brightly and a spark of anger behind her dark eyes. Before he could say anything, the muggle waiter hurried over.

“Ma’am if there’s a problem, could you take it outside instead of disturbing all of our guests?” The waiter asked with a polite façade. Walburga fixed him with her gimlet gaze and the waiter gulped in fear. Walburga turned back to Sirius.

“It’s speaking to me.” She hissed and Sirius glared at her even more fiercely as other diners gasped around them.

“Sirius, I’ll pay the bill. Why don’t you take her outside?” Zelmira said and laid a calming hand on his fist that was clenched on top of the table. He turned to look at Zel.

“No, I should pay. And- and-“ He broke off worried that she would just disappear after this embarrassment.

“I’ll meet you outside once I’m done. Promise.” She said and Sirius relaxed enough to nod at her and get up from the table. He gripped Walburga’s arm and led her out of the restaurant. Merlin, he hoped Zel didn’t just disapparate away from him. He guessed that the best-case scenario was that she would actually let him down nicely before disapparating away from him. Either way, Sirius figured that his mother had ruined another chance of happiness for him. He released Walburga as soon as they were outside of the restaurant.

“What do you want? How did you find me?”

“You know what I want. To separate you from someone so wholly and completely below you and your station in life.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m lucky Zel even speaks to me, let alone seems to care about me!”

“She’s a half-blood!” Walburga screeched, drawing attention from passing muggles. Sirius gave her a look and Walburga managed to modulate her tone. She had no intention of going to Azkaban again, even less so as a prisoner. “She’s a half-blood, Sirius Orion. You come from- you’re the heir to!- one of the most Ancient and Noble houses in Wizarding Britain. And besides, Shafiq isn’t even really British at all. I don’t know why they were included among the noble houses.” Sirius felt his nostrils flare as his ire rose to an even higher level than he had ever thought possible.

“Listen you miserable bat, none of that matters to me. You know that. And if you would open your eyes to anything beyond blood status and race, you’d see how amazing Zel is. And how lucky I am that she even bloody gives me the time of day!” Sirius responded in a low, angry voice.

“You have never known what’s good for you.” Walburga sneered at him.

“No, _you’ve_ never known what’s good for me.” Sirius said feeling the anger just drain out of him and a sense of loss fill him. He missed Mrs. Potter, who had understood him in a way his own mother never had. While he would always be grateful to some extent that Walburga had gotten him out of Azkaban and helped him get custody of Harry, he knew that she had done it for mostly selfish reasons. They were too similar and too dissimilar at the same time to ever coexist peacefully. Neither of them would bend. As soon as the thought filtered through his mind Sirius sighed, realizing how she must’ve found him. “So, you put a tracking spell on my wand?”

“Yes.” Walburga said in a stiff voice.

“I’ll remove it once I get home.”

“I expected as much.” They stood in silence staring at each other until the restaurant door opening caught both their attention. Zelmira stepped outside and took an unconscious step backward at the scene she felt she had walked into. Sirius automatically moved towards her and held out his hand.

“Zel.” Zelmira reached out and took his hand, presenting a perfectly calm face to Walburga Black. But Sirius could feel her hand trembling in his.

“This isn’t over.” Walburga hissed.

“You’ve said what you came to say, now leave. And if you ever say anything like that to me again, especially about Zel, I will disown myself and then your _precious_ family name would die.” Walburga did not reply, but merely disapparated with a loud crack, completely ignoring the Statute of Secrecy in her rage.

“So, I guess that’s that, then.” Sirius said bitterly, looking at their joined hands. He figured this would be the last time he’d be this close to her. He noticed an old burn scar on the back of her hand and wondered what it was from. Now he’d never get a chance to know.   
  


“What’s what?” Zelmira asked quietly and Sirius looked up at her with a grimace.

“I mean, I suppose you’re thinking that you’re well shot of me.” He said and tried to smile to show her he was ok, but he knew it wasn’t coming across. He felt a tight ball of pain in his stomach.

“Do you want it to be the end?” She asked after a long pause.

“No!”

Zelmira smiled a bit and Sirius felt himself relax, slightly.

“You know, I had a massive crush on you at Hogwarts.” She said at last with a bit of a blush.

“You did?” He was surprised. He knew that girls fancied him back at school, but Zel was so many years behind him and his friends and he figured she was too smart to have ever really noticed him back then, what with what an idiot he was. She merely rolled her eyes.

“Sirius, most all girls at Hogwarts fancied you for a bit.” He frowned.

“But I was such an idiot! I mean, you’re so smart and…and…I don’t know.” He shrugged and her expression softened.

“It was your last year there. I have to admit, I was a little bit wary of you and your bunch with all the pranks you pulled around the castle. But it was around the beginning of the year, I was in a fight with my friend Marianne and wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going and I guess I wandered a bit. Anyway, I saw that seventh year Slytherin. You know, the one with the blonde hair and permanent scowl?”

“Mulciber?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah. Him. Anyway, he was, well at the time I didn’t really understand what he was doing, but he was with a Hufflepuff girl and I didn’t know what was happening but I knew it was bad and-“

“You screamed. I remember that.” Sirius looked confused still but he did remember the incident she was talking about. He and James had been messing around with the cloak and the map and all of the sudden he had heard a scream and saw Mulciber attacking Becky Armstrong, a sort of dim but really kind muggleborn a year below him. He remembered when Mulciber had done something similar to Mary MacDonald, who he was dating at the time two years before. He didn’t even think before the first hex flew from his wand.

“Yeah. You just came in and saved her. I had never seen anyone so brave before and you just, I don’t know, I felt like we were both safe. Because you were there.” Sirius looked embarrassed. “It made me ashamed that I couldn’t do anything but scream and I promised myself to be better.”

“Zel, if I was in 7th year, you were just a 3rd year. It was better you didn’t fight Mulciber. Besides, if I remember, you pulled Becky out of the way when our fight got really intense and sat with her in the hospital wing until her friends came.” Zelmira shrugged off his praise.

“But that’s why I never really believed that you did what they said.” She said and her eyes flickered to the prison brand on his neck. Sirius went to answer, but she forestalled him. “You know there is something about me that you don’t know. That I’ve been afraid to tell you.” She trailed off.

“Afraid?” He asked in choked voice.

“Not of you. Not really. But more that you won’t want to see me again.” Zelmira said and Sirius frowned at the tears in her eyes. This night was not turning out how he planned at all. 

“Zel, you have to know how I feel about you.” He started but was interrupted by her bitter laugh.

“That’s the problem. I inherited an old family gift. I have it pretty mild from what I can tell, but…it’s just…” She sighed. Sirius pulled her close and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her and she gave a little smile before leaning up to give him a kiss. Sirius automatically kissed her back, feeling much better about being able to express his feelings with actions rather than words. Eventually they broke the kiss and Sirius moved to hold her hands between them.

“You’re going to have to tell me. I never bothered learning all that stuff about family gifts.” Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

“Alright. I have a bit of the Shafiq gift for empathy.” At his confused look, she continued. “I can get a general sense of someone’s emotions if I’m close enough to them. Especially if we’re touching.” She raised up their clasped hands and Sirius looked as though he was working through a particularly difficult exam question before, to Zelmira’s surprise, he smiled at her broadly. She could feel relief surging through him and she couldn’t hold back her own surprise if she had tried.

“That is perfect!” Sirius said with a laugh. A happy laugh, not the forced one he gave just a few minutes ago.

“What? Why?” She asked completely bewildered. He didn’t answer, just picked her up and spun her around laughing. Eventually she giggled too, caught up in his happiness. He set her back on her feet and continued to just beam at her. “This is not usually the reaction I get.” Zelmira admitted with a wry smile.

“It’s perfect because I am such an idiot about these things. But you can tell what I mean! And…I mean I wondered why you would give me a shot after I bungled things the first time we met and just kept insulting you by accident, but you knew- you must’ve-“

“You were just nervous.” She muttered and he grinned.

“Exactly! And when I got all angry about what you said about Remus-“

“You weren’t angry.” Zelmira interrupted. “You were feeling protective of your friend and…and hurt that people tend to think the worse of you and I just…”

“You’re perfect.” Sirius said fondly. Zelmira snorted.

“Hardly.” She replied but he shook his head.

“Perfect for an emotionally constipated idiot like me.” He replied and she blushed at him.

“I never thought that someone would actually be happy about this gift.” She swallowed. “Look, I know that tonight didn’t go as either of us planned, but maybe that’s ok. Maybe we can really talk now. No pretenses.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I know that we haven’t been seeing each other too long, but I need to know that we’re together on this. I know it’s a bit early for this talk but I mean, if we’re to deal with your mother again, I’d like to know that we both want the same things.”

“You’re right. We should know that. And I do. Zel, you’ve got to know that I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I care about you and I do want a future with you. A real one. I mean, I’ve got no idea why you would you want me, but you…you’re amazing.”

“Sirius, you’re amazing too.”

Before he could talk himself out of it, Sirius leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn’t the most passionate kiss that he had ever had, but it was the most heartfelt. And it felt like a promise. A promise for a better future and a better life. He pulled away and looked at her cautiously. Zelmira’s eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him with a wide smile. Sirius grinned. The night may have had an inauspicious beginning, but now…he supposed that the future never looked brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the main story! I do have a few more interludes planned too. Comments welcome!


	11. Rewind: Black Family Christmases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump back pre-Valentine's Day.

**Christmas Day 1985**

Harry looked around the small parlor at Hollytrees Park in wonder. They had set up the Christmas tree just the week before and he thought that nothing could top how beautiful the house looked all done up for Christmas. But he was wrong. There were presents! And from the smiles on Padfoot’s and Moony’s faces, they were for him! Harry raced over to the tree to look at the brightly wrapped presents, but slid to a stop as he heard a throat being cleared.

“Hello young Potter.” It was Sirius’ mother. Sirius wasn’t sure that she would come after how angry she was when they had moved out last month. But here she was.

“Hello Grandmother Walburga.” Harry said carefully. He still had a hard time saying her name and the look on her face when he called her ‘Wally’ was not something he wanted to see again.

“Very good.” Walburga replied with a small smile. “I believe that there are some presents under that tree for you, young man. Why don’t you go and pass them out to everyone and then we can all open them together?”

“Mother, Harry doesn’t have to- “ Padfoot started, but he trailed off as Harry nodded happily and began running to and from the tree, stacking presents in front of everyone. Soon they were all lost in the bustle of unwrapping presents and laughing at Harry’s enthusiasm with his gifts. Even Walburga’s lips twitched upwards as Harry opened her present and thanked her joyously. She had bought him a young wizard’s potions kit. Sirius was worried Harry was a little young for that, but Harry’s enthusiasm and Remus’ praise that it was just the thing for their tutoring in the New Year, made Sirius bite his lip.

“And what is this?” Walburga asked holding up a strange strand of interconnected…shapes.

“That’s from me!” Harry exclaimed and abandoned his unwrapping to trot over to Walburga. “I made one once at my old school, but Aunt Petunia threw it away.” Harry frowned at the memory and Walburga felt a flush of rage at the muggles. She still hadn’t found just the right curse to pay them back for their cruelty to one of magical blood.

“And what does it do, exactly?” Walburga prompted.

“Oh! It’s a necklace! I thought that you would like it since you always look so nice, Grandmother Walburga. Moony helped me charm it green.” Harry said and looked up at her with his own trusting green eyes.

“I see.” Walburga said and she studied the “necklace” in front of her.

“Mother- “Sirius started but Walburga merely gave him a look.

“I thank you very much, Harry, for your thoughtful gift.” Then, to her son’s great surprise, she put the necklace over her head where it settled over the multiple strands of black pearls that she was already wearing. “Well, this goes quite nicely with the necklace that my own father gave me when I was not much older than you. I believe I shall always wear them together. At Christmas.”

Harry grinned and moved back to his presents. Sirius, for his part, was shocked. His mother had been rather nicer to Harry than she ever was to him when he was that age, but still. He never expected her to _wear_ a necklace made in a muggle style with _macaroni_. Granted, they charmed it a bit to make it more durable than the usual macaroni necklace, but he had warned Harry that Walburga might not like it.

Before he could get lost in his musings, Mopsy came in to tell them that Christmas breakfast was ready in the dining room. At first, Walburga had been appalled when Arcturus had given Sirius the house-elf Mopsy. She had asked for Mopsy years ago and had been denied. But now it seemed that it had all been leading up to this moment. A family. Walburga felt strange for a moment. Then she realized…she was smiling.

**Boxing Day 1985**

“Cousin Sirius!” Sirius had just enough time to brace himself before a ball of pure energy flew from the floo and slammed into him.

“Nymphadora!” Sirius looked up with a smile as his cousin Andromeda and her husband came out of the floo after their daughter.

“Don’t call me that! I told you! It’s Tonks now!” Tonks called back, her hair turning from bright pink to red.

“I named you Nymphadora and that is what I will call you.” Andromeda replied with a tilt to her head that was eerily reminiscent of Walburga Black. Before any sharp words could be exchanged, Ted broke in.

“C’mon, my lovely ladies, let’s go into the parlor so we can all exchange gifts.” Ted rubbed Andromeda’s shoulder and she sighed and nodded. Nymphadora jumped for joy and raced towards the other room. They heard her greet Harry and Remus and then a crash as she no doubt broke something. Andromeda sighed.

“I better go fix that.” She followed after her daughter to the parlor at a more sedate pace. Sirius smiled politely at Ted. He’d never really spent a lot of time with Ted Tonks, but he did respect him.

“What’s that about?” Sirius asked.

“Oh, some of girls were making fun of her name so now she refuses to be called or answer to Nymphadora.” Ted shrugged. “I had a feeling that would happen when Andromeda wanted to name her that, but it meant so much to her.”

“Well, in my cousin’s defense, there are a lot of worse names out there in the wizarding world.” Sirius said.

“True.” Ted smiled and moved to go into the other room, but Sirius stopped him.

“I actually had a question I wanted to ask you.” Sirius started and Ted turned to look at him curiously. “It’s sort of personal, but I don’t really have anyone else in my life that I can ask.” Sirius shrugged, embarrassed.

“I don’t mind. After all, we’re family now. And you know, Andromeda really missed being part of a big family. No matter how much she disagreed with almost all of them and sometimes even hated them, she missed it.” Sirius took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“How did you know Andromeda was the one for you?” Sirius asked and Ted looked surprised.

“I wasn’t expecting you to ask me that. What brought this on?” Sirius blushed and Ted grinned. “I see. You met someone?” At Sirius’ nod, Ted felt his smile fade away. He remembered Sirius complaining all the women his mother was throwing at him. Suddenly Ted felt nervous that his beloved wife would lose her family twice…

“Yeah. Remus set us up.” Sirius muttered still not making eye contact. Ted felt like he could breathe again. Remus wouldn’t set his best friend up with some snotty, snobby witch.

“Ah. Well, I guess I knew that I loved her when I started to put her well-being before my own.” Sirius wanted to ask Ted more, but he already felt uncomfortable. He nodded his head and Ted laughed. “I can tell this conversation is making you uncomfortable. Let’s go into the parlor and exchange presents. We can talk about this witch who makes _you_ blush another time.”

“Yeah. And let me know who it is giving Dora a hard time. Zel’s younger sister is at Hogwarts. I think in Hufflepuff. Maybe she could help?” Sirius shrugged and moved to go into the parlor where they could hear Harry laughing. It seemed that Dora was using her metamorph abilities to entertain Harry while they waited for everyone to open presents together. Ted followed with a bemused smile of his own. Sirius may not know it, but Ted could tell he was completely besotted with whoever this “Zel” was. He figured they would all learn a bit more about her as the day went even on…even if Sirius didn’t realize he was talking about her.

**December 27, 1985**

Sirius looked around Hollytrees Park with a smile. The past two days of Christmas celebrations had been great. Surprisingly, he had even enjoyed Christmas Day with his mother. And it was always a blast to get Andromeda and her family over here. He hoped that today would work out as well. He was a little hesitant because he absolutely _loathed_ Lucius. But Narcissa had been rather helpful with his quest to get custody over Harry. And as a result, he had gotten to know young Draco. The lad was a bit spoiled, but Draco and Harry had gotten along well enough the few times that they’d gotten together.

Sirius chuckled as he heard a loud bang come from Harry’s room. Harry was such a good lad, although Remus had warned him that three days of Christmas celebrations might spoil Harry. Personally, Sirius thought that Harry could do with a little bit of spoiling after his time with the Dursleys. Sirius shrugged off the negative thoughts that encroached. If he was going to spend the day with _Lucius Malfoy_ he couldn’t afford to start with those types of thoughts.

Harry rushed into the foyer, just as they heard Tipsy open the door for their guests and offer to take their coats. Remus had decided to skip out on today’s festivities as this was the night of the full moon and he had already had two full Christmas celebrations this year. Sirius understood, but felt he could have used his friend’s steadying presence; however, to his surprise, only two blonde heads entered the house and moved to greet him.

“Harry!” Draco cried out and Harry grinned at Draco, before being distracted by the squirming, furry crup in Draco’s arms.

“What’s that?” Harry asked and Narcissa grimaced a bit.

“Now, now, boys. Greet each other properly.” She said and Sirius had a flashback to his own childhood. Narcissa, who was only three years older than him, would say the same to him and Regulus. She was always a stickler for manners.

“No need to be so formal, Cissy.” Sirius cut in. Draco looked at his cousin Sirius with big eyes. He loved his mother, but both his parents were always pretty…formal. He couldn’t image anyone using a nickname for his mother. Narcissa sniffed.

“You know I hate that name, Siri-poo.” She replied with a sly smile causing both Harry and Draco and laugh. Even Sirius cracked a smile.

“Alright, alright. I get it… _Narcissa._ But we’re all family here. No need for the boys to make formal bows and exchange insipid remarks. Besides, I think that both Harry and I are interested in what Draco brought.” He raised his eyebrows at his cousin. She had never been one for getting dirty or Care of Magical Creatures. He was surprised she would get her five-year-old son a crup.

“Oh yes. Lucius bought Draco a crup for Christmas.” Narcissa say, brushing her hand lightly over Draco’s hair and deftly avoiding the squirming crup which was licking the boy’s face.

“Ah. And where is old Lucy today?” Sirius asked and both Harry and Draco laughed. Although there was a bit of a nervous tinge to Draco’s laugh at hearing his father referred to so disrespectfully. He and Harry snuck off to sit on the stairs and play with the crup as the adults were distracted by their conversations.

“Really?” Narcissa asked sardonically and sighed when Sirius only grinned at her. Unrepentant. “Abraxas has Lucius off doing something, somewhere else. You’re stuck with just me and Draco today.” Sirius managed to not vocalize his relief, but he could tell Narcissa knew what he was thinking by the annoyed look on her face.

“Well. No problem. That just means more of Mopsy’s apple tarts for the rest of us!” Sirius said jovially and grinned when even stoic Narcissa smiled.

“Cousin Arcturus gave you Mopsy?” She asked, with excitement in her voice.

“Yep. I know it’s a bribe to get me to marry a pureblood, but he didn’t actually _say_ anything about that, so we’re all just enjoying the benefits with none of the price.” Sirius shrugged.

“Well, I wish you would let me introduce you to my good friend Lucretia Fawley. I know you saw her at the Wizengamot trials. She’s pretty enough.” Narcissa said casually while watching Harry and Draco play. Sirius groaned.

“C’mon, Cissy. Let’s not get into that today. Let’s just have a good time with the boys.” Sirius moved towards the two boys to see what game they had inevitably made up while the adults were talking. He was surprised when Narcissa reached out to touch his arm. She was never one for physical interaction.

“Sirius, Lucretia is lovely. And intelligent. She’s not that much older than you, you know. She was the same year as me and-“

“Narcissa, look. I’ve met someone. And I know how it really was between you and Lucretia. I don’t think that she would _want_ to be set up with me.” Sirius said trying to be considerate of her feelings but at the same time, get her to drop the subject. Narcissa turned pale and her arm dropped. She looked sharply over at Harry and Draco, but they were still engrossed in their game and the crup.

“How did you know?” She asked lowly, her lips barely moving and not daring to look back at Sirius.

“I might’ve seen you two together once when I was running around the castle.” Sirius said just as softly. Narcissa’ head shot to him in surprise. “My third year.” He shrugged and looked at the floor embarrassed.

“You’ve known that long?” She asked surprised. Sirius shrugged again. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“None of my business, was it?” Sirius said, chancing a look at her. She was looking at him with respect and gratitude.

“Well.” Narcissa paused, but reached out to pat his arm again. “Well.”

“Look, Cissy. I personally don’t think it’s a big deal if you and Lucretia want to…you know.” Sirius rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “And I know that you married Lucius to make the family happy, but…” He trailed off with a shrug.

“Mother found out in my seventh year. During Christmas she…er…walked in on us.” Narcissa blushed and Sirius looked _very_ awkward. “That’s why she made me drop out of Hogwarts and marry Lucius that Beltane.” She sighed. “We were careless. I suppose it was partly on purpose on my part, so I wouldn’t be forced to choose like Andromeda had before me.”

“Well. You know what I think about that too.” Sirius replied, giving her an arch look. Narcissa composed herself and put on her usual stoic mask.

“Yes. I heard you had the Tonks family over yesterday.” Narcissa switched to a louder voice, signaling that she was done talking about the previous subject. Sirius gave a slight nod and turned from her to the two boys who were still giggling on the steps and totally engrossed with Draco’s new crup.

“So, Draco.” Sirius started and Draco looked up at his cousin with wide eyes. Sirius felt a pang at the hopeful look on the kid’s face. Lucius must not pay him that much attention. Sirius grinned down at him. “What did you name your new crup?”

“Dragon!” Draco enthused and smiled widely when Sirius laughed and Dragon took the opportunity to break free of Draco and dash over to Sirius, jumping up on the wizard as much as he could.

“A proper name, I would think for such a fierce crup.” Sirius replied, bending to pick up the crup. He gave the puppy a good scratch behind the ears before handing it back to Draco. Narcissa stood by watching the scene with a bittersweet smile on her face.

“Why don’t we go to the parlor? I’m sure your tree is still set up?” She said and Sirius smiled. Some part of Narcissa felt jealous of her cousin. He had met someone; someone she could tell that he cared about even by the casual way he had mentioned her. And Sirius was charming. And handsome…and could be with the witch that he was clearly falling for. She fixed a smile on her face as she followed the three boys into parlor. Christmas was for family, after all. And she couldn’t help but smile as she heard Draco laugh happily. It was a sound she didn’t get to hear often, but had a feeling that she would hear a lot today. She was rather pleased that Sirius could once again be counted as part of her family. And Harry Potter too, she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say, both Narcissa and Walburga surprised me in this chapter.   
> Review/Comments welcome :)


	12. Beltane 1986

Sirius was looking forward to the Beltane festival this year more than he ever had in the past. He remembered dreading the festival when he was a child. His mother and father forced him and Regulus into stiffly formal wizarding robes and forbade them from playing any of the games or eat any sweets. But this would be different, he and Zel were planning on bringing Harry together. He promised himself that Harry would have fun. First, they were not wearing stiff, uncomfortable garments. Second, he would let Harry run around the maypole and eat as many of the spring cakes that he wanted. Finally, he would be there with Zel, instead of a younger brother who was anxiously trying to get their parents’ approval.

No, he would be going with a beautiful witch who he was serious about and they could properly partake in the Beltane magic after Remus took Harry back home. _That_ magic began after the children went home and Sirius could feel his blood pumping hard at the thought of what he and Zel could get up to. They had taken that part of their relationship slow, but he just knew that Beltane would be the perfect time to…move forward. He heard the chime on the floo and hurried over to greet Zel as she stepped out of the fireplace.

“Zel! You’re here!” He pulled her close, ignoring the soot on her clothes, and kissed her. Zelmira let out an exclamation of surprise but was soon clutching his robes and kissing him back.

“Padfoot! Zelly!” Harry exclaimed running into the room. They quickly broke apart and Zelmira grinned up at him before turning to Harry.

“Harry! Are you all ready to go?” Zelmira asked and braced herself as Harry tackle-hugged her. Sirius caught her before they both fell backwards into the fire. Before Harry could answer, Remus walked into the room, looking terrible.

“Padfoot, I’m sorry. I don’t think I can go out today.” Remus sank down into a chair, unable to support his weight for much longer.

“Remus-“ Sirius began but cut himself off with a sigh. The full moon was last night and he knew that there was a high chance that Remus might feel too off to come today. He had pushed it aside in the face of his own desires, but he couldn’t force Remus to come with them when he clearly felt so bad. “It’s ok. Maybe we could leave Harry with you-“

“No! I want to play the games!” Harry said and Sirius realized that both Zel and Harry were watching him and Remus. Zel looked rather concerned with Remus’ health and Sirius knew he had to get them out of there soon before she asked too many questions.

“Alright, we’ll go. C’mon.” Sirius said quickly and took a handful of floo. “I’ll go first with Harry and then you follow after?” Sirius asked Zel. She nodded still looking concerned.

“Should we leave Remus here alone?” She asked and Sirius simultaneously felt love for her and annoyed. Nothing was going the way he wanted today.

“I’ll be fine, Zelmira. The quiet would be better for me.” Remus said closing his eyes.

“If you’re sure.” She murmured but didn’t have a chance to discuss it more as Sirius flooed away with Harry. She frowned a little, but followed. Even with the bumpy start, it turned out to be a rather enjoyable morning for all three of them. They led Harry around all the children’s games and laughed as he ran around the Maypole. Harry even made a flower crown that he gave “his Zelly” to wear.

Sirius felt like everything was going perfectly. And then, they saw his cousin Narcissa. It seemed like she was answer to everything he was hoping for as she was there with Draco but not Lucius. Harry and Draco liked to play together, so Sirius thought maybe he could convince Narcissa to look after Harry and then he could get Zel alone for a bit…

“Harry!” Draco called out and Harry turned around and gave Draco a half smile.

“Hello Draco. Hello Cousin Cissy.” Harry said politely. Narcissa gave a slight frown in Sirius’ direction, knowing that Harry had heard that hated nickname from him, before greeting Harry herself.

“Narcissa, this is my girlfriend, Zelmira Shafiq.” Sirius said grinning as he put his arm around Zel. The two witches exchanged pleasantries and found that they had some friends in common even though their age gap meant they had never attended Hogwarts together.

“…Oh, yes! Dear Anastasia! She was only two years behind me but such a dear friend.” Narcissa said.

“Yes, she was Ravenclaw Head Girl my first year. She really took me under her wing and became something like an older sister to me. As the oldest of my siblings, it was nice to have that.”

“It was the opposite for me!” Narcissa said with a tinkling laugh. Draco and Harry both began to fidget. “Ah. It looks like we have bored Harry and Draco with our talk.”

“No, mother- I just-“ Draco looked up at her with huge grey eyes. He didn’t want his mother to report back to his father that he was a poor representative of House Malfoy. Narcissa merely gave another tinkling laugh.

“Now, why don’t I take these young wizards about with me while the two of you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?” Narcissa asked.

“Sounds good! C’mon, Zel.” Sirius said gripping her hand in his.

“But Padfoot! You promised to take me on the swings!” Harry exclaimed and looked at them surprised. He had thought they would be together all day. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes but gulped them back. Sirius bit back his annoyance. He just wanted to spend Beltane with his witch!

“Sirius, why don’t we all go on the swings and then Harry can play with Draco?” Zel said with a slight frown. She had never seen Sirius act like this before. He had never been careless with his promises to Harry. Sirius groaned inwardly but nodded.

“I might pass on the swings, why don’t I get us some spring cakes while you four go have fun?” Narcissa asked with a polite smile. She had always hated the Beltane games for children. Even when she was a child. But Draco loved them and she was happy to have an excuse to make him happy and get out of it herself.

“Hooray! Swings!” Draco said and ran over to take Cousin Sirius’ hand. He pulled Sirius towards the swings and Harry and Zelmira followed closely behind, waving to Narcissa as she went off in search of some cake for them all to enjoy once the children were done with the swings.

“Two for the swings, thanks luv.” Zelmira heard Sirius say to the attendant. She saw him wink at the young girl while hoisting Draco up in his arms. She came up beside him with Harry and he turned to smile at her, breaking whatever eye contact he had with the other girl.

“Padfoot! I want to swing with you!” Harry said, feeling jealous that his godfather was holding up Draco.

“Three then?” The girl asked, with a simpering smile, completely ignoring Zelmira who was still holding Harry’s hand.

“Ta.” Sirius said grinning. Zelmira could feel his satisfaction as he took Harry’s hand and led the two children towards the play area. Zelmira pushed down her annoyance at him. It wouldn’t do to throw a fit in front of Harry and Draco. And besides, she told herself, Sirius was just using it as an ego boost. He didn’t actually feel anything for the young girl batting her eyes at him.

“Four.” She said sharply to the girl. The attendant turned to give her a once over that ended in a bit of sneer. Zelmira snatched the ticket out of her hand and quickly followed after Sirius and the two children as they approached the swings.

“Zelly! Hurry up!” Harry called out when he saw her lagging behind. Zelmira smiled at him, some of her annoyance and hurt receding as Harry waved her over.

“Where’d you get to?” Sirius asked as he put first Draco then Harry on swings. Zelmira bit back her sharp response and moved to take a swing herself.

“No! Zelly! Swing by me!” Harry said imploringly and she couldn’t help but smile. At least someone seemed to want her around.

“No, me!” Draco demanded. Sirius had mentioned that Draco always seemed to want what Harry had and vice versa to some extent.

“I can sit between you if you want?” She asked and both boys grinned at her and she moved Draco over one swing and took her place between the two of them as Sirius sat on Harry’s other side.

“Everyone, hold on tight!” The wizard in charge of the swings said. “We’re going to start any moment! Take your seats!”

As she listened to both Harry and Draco tell her some convoluted story (she wasn’t 100% sure if they were telling her the same or different stories), she noticed Sirius chatting with the rather pretty blonde witch sitting next to him. She saw the witch lean over, ignoring her own child, and place her hand on Sirius’s arm, giving him an ample view down her shirt. Zelmira swallowed hard.

“Zelly, you ok?” Harry asked breaking off his story when he noticed the odd look in her eyes. Zelmira tried to smile at Harry. He really was the sweetest boy.

“Of course, Harry dear.” She swung over to the side and bumped him lightly with her swing, causing him to giggle wildly.

“Me too! Me too!” Draco called out and she did the same to him, causing him to laugh as well.

“Here we go!” the wizard called again and with a swish and flick of his wand, the swings rose in the air and began to whirl in a circle. Harry and Draco both laughed in delight. They both loved flying so much and Zelmira couldn’t help but get a bit swept up at their enthusiasm. Too soon the ride was over and Sirius helped Harry out of his seat as Zelmira helped Draco down. Draco slipped his hand into hers as Sirius put Harry up on his shoulders.

“Do you see Narcissa?” Sirius asked Zelmira as he slung his arm around her. She noticed the blonde witch give Sirius a disappointed look before looking at Zelmira disdainfully and turning towards her own young one.

“Er- I think she said she was going to get a cake? Maybe we should head in that direction?” She smiled up at Harry. “Unless Harry can see her?”

“I see her! Over there!” Harry said pointing. He bounced excitedly and Sirius almost lost his grip.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” He raced in the direction Harry pointed, leaving Zelmira and Draco to catch up.

“Can you carry me like that?” Draco asked.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to do that. How about you and Harry switch when we reach your mother? I’m sure Sirius wouldn’t mind.” Zelmira said and Draco pouted a little bit grinned when Zelmira gave him a toffee from her purse.

“My favorite!” Draco said and they moved over to where Sirius was standing with Narcissa, Harry still on his shoulders. He raced forward and tugged on Sirius’ shirt. “Me! Up! My turn!” Draco demanded. Sirius looked surprised but moved to switch them.

“Draco, don’t you mean please may I have a turn?” Zelmira asked as she caught up. Both Draco and Narcissa looked at her surprised. Zelmira blushed a bit and murmured a sorry to Narcissa. Narcissa looked at her thoughtfully.

“Zelmira is absolutely right, darling. You should say please to cousin Sirius.” Narcissa said. At first, Draco looked confused but he really wanted to ride on his cousin’s shoulders.

“Please, may I have a turn, cousin Sirius?” Draco asked and Narcissa smiled at him proudly. Draco flushed under her pleased look.

“Er- I guess so.” He sat Harry down and picked Draco up. Before Harry could protest, Narcissa pulled out the cake that she bought.

“I got the largest spring cake they had. Chocolate.” She said with a slight smile and gestured to the house-elf behind her who was carrying a simply enormous confection. “I believe I saw some darling tables set up for picnicking.” They moved in that direction, Harry practically bouncing in his excitement and Draco gripping Sirius’ hair rather tightly. Sirius winced and put Draco down when they reached the tables. Narcissa was directing the house-elf about “proper place settings” and Zelmira was amusing Harry and Draco to prevent them from diving face first into the giant cake before Narcissa deemed the table “proper” for their picnic.

“I’ll go get us some drinks.” Sirius said and moved off to the cart selling cold pumpkin juice and frozen butterbeers. Zelmira watched him go with a bit of a frown. The witch at the cart was a rather striking beauty. She felt an uncomfortable twist in her stomach.

“There!” Narcissa exclaimed, drawing Zelmira’s attention from Sirius. She gave Narcissa a half-hearted smile. Narcissa glanced over to where Sirius was getting drinks and sighed at her cousin. It was clear even from a distance that he was flirting, rather strongly, with the beverage witch. “Come now, boys. Zippy will cut you some cake. Remember to use your forks.” She levelled both Harry and Draco with a look and they nodded at her seriously, with angelic looks on their faces. Narcissa moved over to Zelmira as the boys exclaimed over the cake.

“It’s fine, Narcissa.” Zelmira said and she moved over to get a piece of cake herself. Narcissa lightly touched her arm.

“I know it’s not an excuse, but he’s always been that way.” Narcissa said.

“Hmm.” Zelmira replied and Narcissa felt a pang of sympathy as the other witch blinked back obvious tears.

“He’s an idiot.” Narcissa said baldly. While she had troubles in her relationship with Lucius, he had never disrespected her in public like Sirius was doing now. Narcissa’s blunt statement did startle a laugh out of Zelmira.

“I know he doesn’t mean to hurt me, but it is rather painful to watch.” Zelmira confided. Then, she blinked again a few times, gave Narcissa a more genuine smile and turned towards Harry and Draco. “Now, did you two save us witches any of that cake?” She asked in a louder voice.

Harry and Draco looked up with their cheeks full of cake, like little chipmunks. Zelmira laughed and sat with them at the table. Soon, Sirius reappeared with drinks. He greeted them happily and Narcissa watched as Sirius rubbed Zelmira’s shoulder affectionately and she turned to look at him with a smile and reached up to squeeze his hand. She was rather impressed with the witch her cousin was courting. She had an uncanny gift with children and seemed to genuinely care about Sirius. Narcissa felt a pang of envy, but pushed it aside and moved to join the group.

“Here, Narcissa. A piece of cake for you.” Zelmira said, sliding a piece of the spring cake to Narcissa.

“Mummy doesn’t eat cake!” Draco exclaimed. Narcissa smiled at her son’s exuberance. He wasn’t usually in such high spirits.

“I think I’ll make an exception today, Draco. It is Beltane, after all.” Narcissa said with a serene smile. Draco goggled at her, but Sirius took the opportunity to ask Narcissa a Beltane favor.

“Hey, Cissy. Speaking of Beltane, why doesn’t Harry stay with you and play with Draco for a bit? I think Zel and I want to go over to the other side of the festival.” He reached out and grabbed Zel’s hand and Narcissa smirked at him.

“Why, of course, cousin.” Narcissa said with heavy innuendo in her voice, causing Sirius to smirk and Zel to blush.

“Alright! See you later!” Sirius said and bounded off. Narcissa watched with a raised brow as Zelmira pulled back a little to brush a kiss on each boy’s head as Sirius pulled her away. Harry and Draco waved happily and then went back to their previous discussions.

*~*~*~

“Sirius! Slow down! You didn’t even say good-bye to Harry!” Zelmira said as she practically ran to catch up with Sirius.

“C’mon! I’ve been wanting to take you to this part of the festival all day!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Really? In between all the looks with other witches?” Zelmira muttered under her breath. But Sirius heard her and pulled up to a stop.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked defensively. Zelmira hesitated, but after her talk with Narcissa, she thought it might be better to just get it out into the open.

“Well, you’ve been flirting with other witches all day. It’s-“

“You know I don’t mean anything by that.” Sirius cut her off, waving his free hand in the air to dismiss what she was saying. Zelmira pulled her hand free from his, feeling her temper flare. She may have a long fuse, but she definitely had a temper.

“You can’t just rely on my family gift so that I’ll understand what you’re feeling!” She hissed at him.

“What? Where is this coming from?” Sirius asked confused.

“Where is this coming from?” Zelmira scoffed at him and crossed her arms turning away. Sirius reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. He frowned when she shrugged him off.

“Zel?”

“I can’t- just…can’t you consider my feelings at least once in a while?” Zelmira asked in a small voice.

“I don’t understand.” Sirius said. He was starting to get upset himself. This was the longest he’d ever been with a woman. He was starting to think that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and now it seemed that she was unhappy with him after all. Just like everyone else. He started to get angry. “Why don’t you just tell me straight instead of assuming that I can guess what you’re thinking.” He wanted to take it back when he saw that he had hurt her feelings, but then her eyes flashed in anger.

“Fine. I will tell you. You’ve been flirting with other women all day long -“

“You know I didn’t mean anything-“

“Yes, but you continue to flirt. With every woman we meet, no matter where we go. Even when I’m standing right next to you. If I’m holding your hand or helping your godson get settled!”

“I thought you liked Harry!”

“Of course, I do. Don’t change the subject. We’re talking about you. About how you clearly don’t care about how I feel-“

“Don’t tell me how I feel!” He shouted. It seemed to Zelmira that the entire Beltane crowd turned to stare at them and whisper. She stalked away and Sirius watched her go, feeling slightly guilty for yelling at her, but angry that she didn’t seem to understand him. He moved back to the picnic tables, spotting Harry, Draco and Narcissa just where he had left them. He figured he should go join them now that there was no reason for Narcissa to watch Harry after all.

“Padfoot!” Harry called out when he saw his godfather. “Where’s Zelly?” Harry asked with a pout.

“She left.” Sirius said with a scowl as he reached the group. Narcissa noticed the look on his face and had a feeling she knew what it was about. Honestly, she felt herself respecting the half-blood witch more than before. In her opinion, Sirius had behaved deplorably today.

“Harry, why don’t you and Draco go and try out those training brooms.” Narcissa said. Harry and Draco exchanged a disbelieving look. They had been begging her to let them use the training brooms ever since Sirius and Zelly left the table, but had been continually ignored. They didn’t waste any time running off, afraid that Narcissa would change her mind.

“Now, they’ll be busy until we drag them away. What’s wrong with you?” Narcissa asked and both of them turned to watch Harry and Draco.

“Zel’s gone completely crazy!” Sirius exclaimed. “She just said all these things about me not caring about her feelings and just…she just…left!”

“Well. Good for her.” Narcissa said. Sirius looked at her in disbelief.

“How can you say that?” Sirius almost shouted at her. Draco and Harry turned at the sound of his voice, worried, but Narcissa merely smiled and waved at them. They quickly turned back to the brooms.

“Sirius Orion Black.” Narcissa said and Sirius shuddered as his cousin suddenly sounded very much like his mother when he had done something particularly undignified. “I am honestly surprised with the amount of attention you pay to other witches around the poor girl that it’s taken her this long to finally call you on it.”

“What? That’s just how I am.” Sirius said waving his arm. “Besides, it’s nice that other witches still find me attractive.” Narcissa gave him a haughty look.

“I see. It’s all about you. Or should I say, your ego.” She sniffed and Sirius was again reminded of his mother. How anyone could put that much disdain in a sniff was beyond him. “Honestly, if I were in her place, I would not have put up with your behavior for as long as she has.” Narcissa paused and looked thoughtfully at Harry as it was his turn with the broom. “Although, I suppose she probably hasn’t wanted to upset young Harry.” Narcissa shrugged, elegantly.

Sirius followed her gaze to Harry, who was riding very well on his training broom. He remembered telling Zel how he was planning to get Harry a real broom for his birthday in July. She had gone out and researched all the brooms on the market and noted their safety features and age recommendations. She was always doing stuff like that for him. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat.

“But- I mean, that’s just how I am.” He said feebly. Narcissa turned to look at him and raised one pale brow before turning back to watch as Draco took his turn on the broom.

“That’s very well for a single wizard with no obligations. But you do have obligations, Sirius. To set a good example for Harry for one. And if you are serious about this girl, then you have an obligation to her and her feelings as well.” Sirius felt like utter garbage. This sounded like what Zel had been saying, or trying to say, to him. He could feel himself start to get angry again, but it faded as he realized that maybe he was getting angry so he wouldn’t have to feel guilty.

“I suppose.” He muttered, looking at the ground. He missed Narcissa’s smile and she managed to quickly composed her face when he looked up at her again, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What do you care, anyway? She’s a half-blood you know, and I didn’t think anyone in the family wanted me to be with her.” At that, Narcissa rolled her eyes.

“I know you’re trying to start another fight so you won’t have to feel guilty. But don’t try to turn this around on me. Ten years ago, I _would_ have been appalled at a half-blood being welcomed into the House of Black.” Narcissa said, looking rather ashamed of herself before she gathered her usual composure. “A lot has happened to me in ten years. And after our conversation at Christmas, I believe that I ‘owe you one’, as they say.”

Sirius frowned, recalling the conversation from Christmas, and he sighed thinking about what Narcissa had given up. Then, he recalled some of the things he had done today. Ignoring Zel on the swings, flirting with the attendant and the other woman on the swings while Zel looked after and entertained Harry and Draco. He thought of all the other times he had done something like that in front of her. With Madame Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks, with Adelaide Edgecombe at Tomes and Scribes as he was shopping with Zel, with any witch or muggle woman who crossed his path, really.

He tried to picture the look on Zel’s face when he flirted with other women and he could recall how hurt she looked before she would look off to the side. He realized that she would usually touch his hand or arm in some way and, at the time, it had only further boosted his ego; that she was laying claim to him. But now…he thought maybe she was ‘reading’ him to reassure herself that he really cared about _her_ and not those other women. He felt like a miserable bastard. He cared about Zel…he _loved_ Zel. He realized it suddenly with a shock: he loved Zel. And this was how he treated her?

“Figured it out, have you?” Narcissa asked and Sirius turned to look at her. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he had forgotten Narcissa was there.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I’m an idiot.” Narcissa merely gave him a superior look but he was saved from a more scathing assessment of his character as Draco and Harry returned from the training brooms.

“Padfoot! Can I get a new broom?” Harry asked, his hair even more wild than usual from his flight.

“Me too! I want a broom!” Draco said gesturing for his mother to pick him up. She merely smoothed his hair back from his face with a gentle hand and a loving smile.

“Of course, darling. But now, I think it’s time for us to return to the Manor.” Narcissa said and Draco’s smile faltered a bit. He quickly smoothed his face out and Sirius felt a pang. Sometimes, Draco reminded him of Regulus so much it hurt.

“Of course, Mother.” Draco said and Narcissa smoothed his hair back once more.

“We’ll walk with you to the apparition point.” Sirius said, taking Harry’s hand.

“Where’s Zelly?” Harry asked again, tugging on Sirius’ hand. Sirius felt the lump in his throat again. How was he going to explain this to Harry?

“She had to go suddenly; Harry dear. I’m sure that Sirius will talk to her tomorrow and you’ll see her again, soon enough.” Narcissa said with an arch look at Sirius.

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded and Harry pouted, not really satisfied with the answer.

“I like Zelly. She always has sweets!” Draco said and Narcissa laughed, breaking up some of the tension. But Sirius still felt a bit of black cloud hanging over him and the reminder of how good Zel was with Harry was not helping his current state of mind.

“Well, here we are. I expect to hear from you soon?” Narcissa asked looking at Sirius and Harry. Harry ran and gave her a hug.

“Thank-you cousin Narcissa.” He said with a grin. Narcissa was a bit surprised, but she managed a smile for Harry and sent him back to Sirius.

“I’ll owl you soon.” Sirius promised. Narcissa nodded, and with a pop, she and Draco were gone. Sirius turned to Harry. “Time for us to go home too. Apparate or floo?” Harry made a face.

“Apparate?” He asked tentatively. Sirius gave a half-smile, tightened his grip, and soon they were standing in the foyer of Hollytrees Park.

“Time for bed.” Sirius said and Harry pouted, even as he yawned.

“But I want to say good night to Moony. And Zelly!” Harry whined.

“Harry, please. Not tonight. Just go to bed and we’ll talk about everything in the morning.” Sirius said. Harry wriggled his hand free and stomped his way up the stairs to his room. ‘Someone else who hated him, just what he needed,’ Sirius groaned to himself. But, instead of going to check on Harry, he went to his own room and searched for the bottle of fire whiskey he had stashed away. He took a long swig from the bottle before collapsing on his bed, the bottle cradled in his arms. He stared at the ceiling. This was not how he had seen tonight ending.

“But when has divination ever done _me_ any favors,” Sirius muttered bitterly. As he took another swig from the bottle, he realized he had no one to blame for tonight’s outcome but himself. Taking another larger drink, he decided to wallow in his misery. He’d worry about fixing things tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~

**May 2, 1986**

Sirius woke up covered in fire whiskey and nursing a raging headache. He stumbled out of bed towards the shower and resolved that he would go find Zel at her apprenticeship and get everything cleared up as soon as possible. He stumbled out of his room, wondering if maybe he was still a little drunk from all the firewhiskey he drank last night. He moved towards the kitchen to get some coffee and see if Mopsy had laid anything aside for him for breakfast.

“No, Harry. We want to write the numbers like this, so we can keep them organized.” He heard Remus say and realized that Harry must’ve already started his lessons for the day.

“I don’t want to, Moony.” Harry said and Sirius could practically see the kid crossing his arms petulantly.

“I know that you’re probably still tired from last night. This will be the last thing we do today, alright?” Remus said patiently. Sirius heard Harry mutter something followed by the scratching of a quill, indicating that he had done as he was told. Sirius didn’t want to disturb them and moved to leave the house, quietly, forgoing both coffee and breakfast.

Hopefully, he could make up with Zel and convince her to come over to Hollytrees soon. Maybe that would make it up to Harry what a berk he had been last night. He couldn’t bear it if Harry looked disappointed in him. He’d had enough of people being disappointed in him. Sirius crept out of the house and hurried as fast as his alcohol induced lethargy would let him towards the end of the anti-apparation wards.

“Need a little hair of the dog, sonny?” A toothless man grinned at him as Sirius steadied himself after his apparition. The man who had addressed him gave a wheezing laugh and Sirius looked around and swallowed back a heave. Great. He was just on the edge of Knockturn Alley. Not exactly where he wanted to be, but the fresh air would do him good. Ignoring the still laughing stranger, Sirius walked towards the building where Zel worked.

The door seemed to loom ominously before him. But Sirius swallowed and knocked. He thought he heard movement inside, but no one answered. He knocked again, but still there was no answer. He started to feel desperate. He couldn’t lose Zel like this! He knocked again and leaned his head against the door.

“Zel, please. I’ve been a fool.” Sirius said through the door. He thumped his head on the wood panel in front of him. He could hear shuffling behind the door, but still no answer. “Won’t you open the door for me?”

“What are you doing?” A voice behind him asked and Sirius whirled around only to see Zel standing behind him. He looked back and forth between her and the door.

“But-“

“I went out to get some lunch.” She held up her take away.

“I thought Master Shaughnessy didn’t like you to leave…” Sirius asked confused and a bit embarrassed that she found him pressed up against the door like that.

“He didn’t come in today so I’m not stuck like usual.” She said and moved around him to open the door.

“Can I come in?” He asked as she crossed the threshold. She looked at him over her shoulder and Sirius felt a pang as she didn’t reach out to touch his hand or arm.

“I suppose.” Zel replied. Sirius followed her down the hallway, past the back door to the shop that Remus worked in occasionally and to the room where the Arithmacy master had set up a study room. There were two desks and Zel sat at the smaller one, moving some papers out of the way and putting her lunch down. “So, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“I came by to apologize.” Sirius said and Zel merely continued to look at him. He squirmed a little under her gaze. She really wasn’t making this easy for him. He took a deep breath and summoned his Gryffindor courage. “You were right yesterday. I wasn’t thinking about how my actions would affect you. Would hurt you. You know I never _wanted_ to hurt you though, right?” He looked her with pleading eyes and Zel was reminded of her sister’s crup for some strange reason.

“I know that.” She said and Sirius was pleased that she seemed to soften a bit.

“Good. Good.” Sirius said when she didn’t say anything else. He rubbed his hand down his face. “Zel, you mean so much to me. I don’t want to lose you. I-“ Sirius broke off and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry.” The moment of silence seemed to stretch between them and Sirius began to feel worried that it was over, that he had messed everything up beyond fixing. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her _all_ his secrets. But he felt his throat close up. How could he do either if she had decided he wasn’t worth her time?

“I won’t say it’s ok, because it’s not. You really hurt me Sirius.” She said at last and Sirius felt his heart sink. He dropped his gaze to the floor. He heard Zel get up from her seat and walk over to him, taking his hand. “Please don’t do it again.” His eyes shot to her face, hope surging through him.

“I’ll be better. I can’t promise never to flirt again; I don’t want to lie to you. I’m a flirt.” He was pleased that she smiled a little. “But I’ll be better. I promise. You’re so special to me. I just, you have to know-“ Sirius’ babbling was cut off as his stomach took the opportunity growl. Loudly. Zel laughed and Sirius knew that they would be ok. And, he thought in a rare moment of insight, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell her he loved her the first time right after a fight.

“Did you not eat anything? You do look a little like you just rolled out of bed.” She reached up and flicked his hair playfully. Sirius couldn’t hold back his smile, relief surging through him.

“I’ll have you know I showered before I came here.” He said in a mock haughty voice and Zel laughed. Sirius pulled her close and her laughter stopped as she looked up at him with her dark eyes. He brushed a kiss over her mouth. “But I didn’t eat anything and your lunch smells amazing.”

Zel threw back her head and laughed at him, moving away back towards the desk. Sirius reluctantly released her and she opened the bag with her lunch. He was pleased to note that it was from their favorite Muggle takeaway place right by the Leaky Cauldron and there was a surprising amount of food.

“I had planned on having the second meal for dinner tonight. Or that’s what I told myself anyway.” She said smiling shyly at him over her shoulder. “I guess I was hoping that you would stop by. It’s your favorite.” Sirius stepped up behind her and put his hands on her hips, burying his face in her neck. He kissed her briefly and was pleased at her sudden intake of breath. They stood like that for a moment, just basking in each other’s presence. A bang from the shop startled them causing Zel to jump a bit and break their moment. Sirius cleared his throat.

“So, lunch?” He asked as they broke apart.

“Yes. Let’s eat.”

They sat down to eat and Sirius was relieved that the conversation flowed between them just as easily as it normally did. He even got her to agree to come back to Hollytrees Park to have dinner with him and Remus and Harry since he was eating her planned dinner for the night. Sirius felt fully relaxed after they finished eating and was just content to be with Zel.

_Soon._ He thought to himself. _Soon, I’ll tell her everything._

With a final lingering kiss, Sirius let Zel get back to work. Despite still being a little hung over, he had a bounce in his step as he walked down Diagon Alley. First stop, Jiggers and Slugs for a hangover potion. Then, he’d get planning with Mopsy for a family dinner tonight. _Family._ He felt a warm glow inside and he couldn’t hold back his smile even if he wanted to. He had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time with this chapter as it explores some of what I consider Sirius's less likeable traits. Hope you're not too mad at him!


	13. June 1986

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Politics

**June 1, 1986**

Sirius trudged up to the Ministry of Magic’s visitor entrance. He met with grandfather Arcturus at the end of each Wizengamot session to discuss politics and his future as Lord Black. On the one hand, Sirius was grateful that the Wizengamot only met twice a year for three weeks at a time. That meant, he’d only have to work for six weeks out of the year once he did become Lord Black. On the other hand…he sighed, imagining what Lily would have to say about the state of wizarding government and why nothing ever seemed to change.

Reaching the phone booth, he punched in the visitor's entry code and couldn’t help but grin as he thought about bringing up the Wizengamot with Zel. He figured she wouldn’t be surprised by the shabby state of wizarding government like Lily would, but would still have some choice words about laziness and entitlement. He quickly nixed the idea of bringing it up to Zel. He wasn’t quite ready to let her know how lazy _he_ could be.

Sirius gazed absently around the foyer of the Ministry as he made his way to the lifts and his grandfather’s Wizengamot office. He really hoped that the Malfoys would _not_ be visiting with Arcturus today. Last time, he’d had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing them and he would rather avoid Lucius and Abraxas like they had the plague. Which, if you thought of blood prejudice as a plague, they did. Reaching the ornate mahogany door, Sirius knocked.

“Come in.” Arcturus called out and Sirius pushed the door open. “Ah. Sirius.” Arcturus glanced at his pocket watch. “Only a half hour late this time. I’m honored.”

“Next time, I’ll try for 25 minutes.” Sirius said in a reasonable tone, but his sarcasm still came across to Arcturus, who merely sighed in response.

“Well, today I suppose that we should discuss the laws that were just passed in this last session. I’ve separated out the ones that were not passed for your review as well.” Arcturus said and dropped two stacks of paper on his desk. Sirius sighed but picked them up; however, the first law immediately caught his attention and a fissure of anger shot through his body.

“What in the bloody hell is this garbage?” Sirius exclaimed as he read over a law restricting werewolves from residing in certain domiciles with the uninfected.

“I thought you might have some thoughts on that.” Arcturus said as he tried to contain his glee. Sirius had not been interested in anything that they’d discussed in their past meetings. But this. Perhaps this would help Sirius get interested in his current role as heir and his future as Lord Black. “Thankfully Hollytrees Park is too large and does not fall in the restrictions of this law, but I think that this could be the precursor to many more similar laws in the future.” Arcturus said calmly as he watched Sirius’ eyes scan back and forth, devouring the horrible piece of legislature. Sirius flipped the page to read how the vote went.

“You voted against it?” Sirius asked in surprise, meeting his grandfather’s eyes. Arcturus chuckled.

“I did. I assure you, my usual allies in the Wizengamot were just as surprised as you.” He fondly remembered how Abraxas Malfoy had ranted at him later in this very office. But, while Arcturus did not care one whit for werewolves, he did care very much that his grandson take his role seriously. Besides, that Umbridge woman who sponsored the bill was nothing more than a jumped-up half-blood who was trying to curry favor with traditionalists like the Malfoys. Arcturus couldn’t stand the chit.

“I’ll bet.” Sirius said with a snort. “Who sponsored this garbage anyway?” Sirius muttered and Arcturus sighed.

“It’s at the top of the bill, Sirius. You must learn how the bills are written if you want to get your own work through.” He watched as Sirius flipped back and forth between the papers, organizing them in a way that Arcturus couldn’t make sense of until Sirius finally looked up at him.

“Who is _Dolores Umbridge_?” Sirius asked at last, with a bit of a growl in his voice.

“A horrible little woman who currently works in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.” Arcturus said. “Rather fitting, as she looks like a toad.” Sirius couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

“Well, she’s managed to get three laws through that _hurt_ magical beings. I thought that you had to like creatures to work in that Department?” Sirius said sarcastically.

“Three? I only remember the werewolf one, to be honest.” Arcturus frowned. Was he slipping in his old age?

“The other two are less overt. Actually, they’re added on as addendums to fairly innocuous laws.” Sirius pushed two sheets back to Arcturus. “See? This one is ostensibly about outlawing magic carpets but it repeals several house-elf protections and this one is supposed to be about tightening the wards on Diagon Alley, but this addendum buried at the bottom puts additional restrictions on centaur lands. You voted for both of them.”

“What?” Arcturus snatched the papers up. He vaguely remembered these laws. He had thought that they both had solid premises, but Sirius was right. These addendums, which only had the vaguest relation to the main purpose of the law, had been added at the last minute. And both of these laws were voted on in the last days of the session. “Restricting the centaur land! That is ridiculous! Everyone knows that the centaurs keep to the Forbidden Forest. Restricting their land is like a slap in the face. I, personally, prefer not to antagonize a militant, warrior race that lives close to out schoolchildren!” Arcturus was furious.

“Well, who would vote against tightening the wards on Diagon Alley?” Sirius asked as he indicated the unanimous vote in favor of the law. Arcturus leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I may have underestimated you, Sirius.” He leaned forward and steepled his hands, looking at how Sirius had sorted the laws. “What else have you found?”

“Well, nothing that was actually passed, but there are a disturbing amount of laws that were proposed by Malfoy to restrict muggleborns’ ability to get employment.” Sirius said poking the pile of laws that were not passed. He looked at his grandfather with a frown. “You voted for most of those.”

“Yes.” Arcturus said with a sigh. “Malfoy has been my ally in the Wizengamot for longer than you’ve been alive.” Arcturus defended but Sirius’ frown did not budge. “I could justify voting against the werewolf law because I see a direct correlation between this type of economic discrimination and sending werewolves running into the arms of that monster Greyback. But the mud-.” Arcturus cleared his throat. “The muggleborns. They don’t have a place in our society, Sirius.”

“They do.” Sirius said stubbornly, trying to reign in his temper. It would do no good to shout at his grandfather.

“They do not. They come in and bring their muggle ways with them. Hogwarts breaks are for _Christmas_ and _Easter_. They have a _Halloween_ feast. Whatever happened to Yule? And Beltane? Have they forgotten Shamain?” Arcturus had worked himself up and Sirius was surprised to see some color in the old man’s cheeks. He went back to the rejected laws and shuffled the pages before pulling out a law that was sponsored by Lucretia Fawley.

“What about this one? It proposes a Wizarding Culture class for first years at Hogwarts.” Sirius scanned the language and felt a pang as he realized he’d made no progress on the primary school Lily had talked about in the Potter Will. This seemed like a good first step towards that goal. “It seems to me this would do two things: help muggleborns learn about the things you’re anxious to keep up in wizarding culture and annoy Dumbledore.” That startled a laugh out of Arcturus.

“I suppose.” He begrudgingly agreed.

“You voted against it. It seems a reasonable proposition and Lucretia Fawley has been a friend to this family in the past. She’s a reasonable witch.” Sirius said passing the parchment back to Arcturus.

“Yes, she was very helpful during your custody battle for the Potter boy.” Arcturus sighed again. “And she is a particular friend of Narcissa.” He muttered. He looked at the votes on this bill. Almost everyone had voted against it. He was ashamed to say that he hadn’t even read it over very closely. He had just heard it was to benefit muggleborns and voted against it, as was his habit. Reading it more closely now, he realized that this bill this could only benefit pureblood culture. Which, if he put the right spin on it and re-proposed it, would probably bring in the support of his usual Wizengamot allies. Arcturus felt a jolt of happiness. Sirius was bringing a fresh, new perspective to all of these laws. It seemed that when his grandson applied himself, he was very capable of taking over as Lord Black.

“I see what you mean, Sirius. We should reach out to the Fawleys and our other allies and work to get this passed in the next session.” Arcturus said and Sirius let a smile cross his face, before he settled into a more brooding expression.

“But what about Umbridge? Shouldn’t we work to get her stuff repealed? I mean, I doubt that she’ll stop now that she’s got these done. And we should probably look at the last few sessions’ laws too and see if she snuck anything by in those.” Sirius motioned to the cabinets in the office that contained the most recent Wizengamot session rulings.

“Yes. That is a problem. But one that will require more subtlety.” Arcturus leaned back in his chair and gazed into the soft glow of light coming down from the chandelier. He remembered when his late wife had decided that he had to redecorate the office and had that chandelier installed. She was insistent that the softer light would be better for his health if he kept cooping himself up in the office. He felt a smile tug up his mouth at the very thought of her before he focused on the more unpleasant problem before them. “I will start to quietly ask around about Umbridge and sow some doubt about her abilities. There’s a man in our employ who can dig up any dirt we need on her.”

“There is?”

“Of course, Sirius Orion.” Arcturus sighed. Sometimes, the boy was too Gryffindor for his own good. “You’ll come meet him with me. This may be a problem that outlives me and I want to leave you with the skills and resources to overcome it.” Sirius hesitated, but eventually nodded.

“Alright.”

The two wizards remained in the office a bit longer, getting out the laws from past few Wizengamot sessions to see when Umbridge had started her campaign against magical creatures. Thankfully, it was only in the past two years that she’d had any success getting these types of laws and addendums enacted. The first was in a law about the quality of wand wood and she added an addendum to limit the duration that bowtruckles could live in wand quality trees. Sirius, who had taken Care of Magical Creatures, found the addendum absurd. First, bowtruckles were generally helpful creatures and second, they _only_ lived in wand wood quality trees.

Arcturus had not known that as he did not take Care of Magical Creatures, but he did notice a pattern that Umbridge tended to use laws that would most assuredly pass in the Wizengamot and add addendums that were very _slightly_ related to get her agenda passed. The werewolf law was her first overt foray. They broke for the night and agreed to meet with Arcturus’ contact the next morning during Harry’s usual lesson time so Sirius could come.

As he left the Ministry of Magic to head back home, Sirius realized just how important his future role on the Wizengamot could be; how important he wanted to make it. He couldn’t just sit back and let laws be passed that would hurt people like Remus. Maybe he would talk to Zel about this after all. Sirius smiled at the thought of what she would say about Umbridge and her agenda. But first, he had to talk to Remus. It was about time Zel knew all their secrets.

*~*~*~*~

**June 6, 1986**

Sirius’ leg was bouncing as he sat in the muggle pub waiting for Zel. She was only a little late and Sirius was reminded of their first date. But now he knew she wasn’t late for some trivial reason, but probably because Master Shaughnessy was being a bastard and keeping her late on purpose. The old man was a bitter, spiteful blighter in Sirius’ opinion. Zel only had a few more weeks as an apprentice before she could write her Mastery so he tried not to complain too much, but Sirius would be very happy when they no longer had to deal with the berk.

“Sirius! I am so sorry. I know that you wanted to talk to me about something important tonight and I tried to get away early-“ Zel babbled as she approached the table. Sirius merely stood and greeted her with a kiss, cutting her off. She smiled up at him, relaxing and Sirius felt proud that he could chase away her worries so easily.

“I know. Don’t worry. Soon we’ll be shot of him and we won’t have to worry about his spitefulness. I know you weren’t late on purpose.” Sirius said pulling out her chair for her. Zel smiled up at him.

“Thank-you. He knows I hate being late and I think he read your owl to me that you wanted to discuss something important.” She rolled her eyes and Sirius shook off his annoyance at the old man. He wouldn’t let this shake him.

“I did. I mean, I do.” Sirius said and wandlessly cast an anti-evesdropping spell and a notice-me-not. Zel looked at him surprised.

“Really? Even though we’re in a muggle pub?” She asked and Sirius nodded. He cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit, wondering where to start. Zel took his hand and Sirius looked into her dark eyes and felt calm. He could do this and he knew just where to start.

“I met with Arcturus yesterday about the bills passed at the Wizenmagot. There was one that he knew would interest me as it limits werewolves’ abilities to live with witches and wizards.” He said.

“What? That’s crazy! Don’t they realize that will only make maniacs like Greyback more powerful and appealing?” She exclaimed and Sirius felt encouraged. But there was a lot more he had to tell her and even his prejudiced grandfather had grasped that particular point.

“Yes. Fortunately, it won’t impact us at Hollytrees Park.” Sirius said and took a deep breath to continue, but Zel took the wind out of his sails.

“Oh, thank goodness! I was worried Remus wouldn’t be able to stay with you! And he does such a lovely job teaching Harry. And of course, Harry loves having ‘his Moony’ there.” She smiled, thinking fondly of Harry.

“You know?” Sirius asked in a choked voice. Zel looked at him surprised.

“Of course.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Sirius demanded and she looked taken aback.

“I mean, obviously _you_ know as you’ve been friends since Hogwarts. And I figured Remus would be uncomfortable if I said anything as he’s never come out and told me himself.” She shrugged. “There never seemed to be a reason to bring it up.”

“Never a reason?” Sirius muttered before a bit of a silence stretched between them. “I guess you’re right. That would be rather awkward to bring up, but how did you know?”

“Oh. Well, when I first met him, Remus reacted to getting a silver sickle as change at the shop and the burn salve I gave him didn’t really work as it was supposed to.”

“You’ve known that long?” Sirius asked, surprised.

“No. I mean, I suspected something was off but I didn’t guess he was a werewolf right away.” Zel grinned at him. “I may be a Ravenclaw but I’m not that good.” Sirius laughed and felt some of his tension fade away. “He always seemed so tired at certain times and he has those scars across his face. I figured it out eventually.” She shrugged.

“And?”

“And nothing. I’ve always thought it was a bit unfair how marginalized muggleborns are and werewolves have it even worse. Besides, anyone who knows Remus knows that he would never hurt anyone. Unless it was the full moon.” She sighed. “I assume that you have a proper place for him during his transformation? I never brought it up because Harry never seemed scared or hesitant around Remus.” Sirius reached out to take her hand, feeling unaccountably nervous about the next secret. He doubted she had guessed this one.

“About that. We do have a place for Remus in the woods. It’s an enchanted grove that keeps dangerous creatures inside its boundaries. But also…I usually go with him.” He felt her hand twitch in his.

“But Sirius! You could be badly hurt! And wouldn’t the scent of humans just enrage a werewolf?” She asked, clearly worried and Sirius loved her even more that her concern was for both him and his friend.

“Zel, I’m about to tell you something that no one knows. I mean, no one but Remus and the traitor. No one.” He swallowed and she looked at him intently. “I’m an Animagus. I have been one since Hogwarts with all my mates so that we could be with Remus during the full moon.” Sirius couldn’t help but smile a little at the gape-mouth look of surprise she gave him. “Guess I did catch you by surprise on that one.” Zel let out a nervous laugh and squeezed his hand.

“You did.” She leaned forward. “What do you turn into?”

“A big black dog. James said it looked a bit like a Grim.”

“Padfoot. Of course.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“Hate you? Of course not! I’m, well, I’m impressed of course and happy that you told me. But I’m also worried for you because I’m assuming you never registered and just so…I don’t know. I feel a lot of things.” They lapsed into silence before Sirius chuckled a little bit. “What?”

“It’s just- James told Lily about all this on their honeymoon. I don’t know if you remember, but she had quite the temper and James moaned for months about how he should’ve known telling her then would ruin their fun.” Zel blushed and Sirius laughed at her. Zel cleared her throat, wanting to change the subject.

“Well, now that you’ve told me, we can take off all the notice-me-not charms and order some food. I’m famished!”

“There is one more thing I wanted to tell you.” Sirius said, rubbing the back of his neck. Zel stopped looking around for her wand and turned to look at Sirius.

“Oh?” She asked, automatically reaching out for his hand. He took her hand and she was overwhelmed with his nervousness. She began to feel a bit nervous herself, but reassured herself that Sirius wouldn’t tell her his secrets and then break up with her.

“Zel, James told Lily all these things after they were married. But I wanted to tell you now because I thought it would help me tell you something else that I’ve been putting off now for quite a bit. Since Beltane really.” He was surprised when she flinched at the reminder of Beltane and he mentally kicked himself at the reminder of their first big fight.

“Sirius, if it’s to do with our fight, you know I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. And you have been much better about, you know-“

“Zel. I know you’ve forgiven me. That wasn’t what I meant.” He said quietly and she smiled at him and Sirius realized he had better just blurt it out. “I love you.” His declaration was met with silence and Sirius almost smiled at Zel’s astonished look. His heart sank a bit as she began to look confused and frowned down at their joined hands. “Er- I mean, what’s wrong? I thought you might be pleased?”

“I just, you caught me by surprise.” Zelmira murmured still looking at their hands and Sirius realized that she was confused because she couldn't _feel_ his emotion.

“Ah. Well. I have to admit, when I first realized this, I might have looked at some ways to keep some things private.” Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Oh.” Zel said and he panicked a bit as she started to pull her hand away.

“Zel, I just wanted to tell you this without you guessing. I guess so I’d be prepared, you know, in case you didn’t feel the same way.” He shrugged and Zel stopped pulling her hand away and looked at the rather pained expression on his face.

“Sirius Black. I’ve loved you for so long that I don’t know how it feels not to love you.” She said breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them. Sirius looked at her surprised.

“You do? You have?”

“Yes. I never realized how hard you are on yourself.” She muttered and Sirius squeezed her hand focusing her on the matter at hand. “Remember how I told you I had a crush on you at Hogwarts?” He nodded. “Well, I did, but I didn’t tell you how it deepened over that year and then never really went away. I realized that I was in love with you after our first date.”

Sirius was stunned. He had rather thought that he had botched that date and that Zel was too good for him. Too smart, too kind, too everything for such a wreck like him. He quickly took down his shields to let her feel how he felt; everything he felt. They sat silently for a moment gazing at each other before Sirius began to smile. Soon his smile was a grin and Zel couldn’t help but smile back at him. Sirius laughed and took down the notice-me-not charms.

“Now, let’s get some food. And maybe something to drink? Something to toast with?” Sirius asked in high spirits. Zel giggled, feeling a little bit giddy herself.

“Yes! Let’s celebrate!” She exclaimed and Sirius raised his arm to get the waiter’s attention. Dinner was a happy affair as they laughed together and Sirius eventually moved sit on the same side of the table as Zel so that he could lean in and kiss her whenever he wanted. Sirius even convinced Zel to come home with him and spend the night. She’d never spent the entire night at Hollytrees Park before, but after their conversation, Sirius was sure that they would have a future together. Even more surprising, to him at least, it was a future he was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our characters are on their way :)   
> A little fluff for you!
> 
> In case your interested--- here's my thoughts on how the Wizengamot works and general wizarding government. 
> 
> There are two, three week sessions of the Wizengamot. The spring session which occurs the last three weeks in May and the fall session which occurs the first three weeks of October. They center around the two main wixen holidays (Beltane and Shamain). The Wizengamot meeting so infrequently is another reason for wizarding law to be so slow/annoying. Sirius has mixed feelings. Since he’s on the path to take up the mantle of Lord Black and sit on the Wizengamot, he's glad that it really only amounts to six weeks of work. However, he thinks it’s pretty appalling how little time there is to effect change in the wizarding world. 
> 
> There is also the Office of the Minister of Magic, which can send out “executive orders” for immediate action when the Wizengamot is not in session. However, they are supposed to be used sparingly and for issues that would not require Wizengamot insight. The stuff that happens in the Order of the Phoenix all fell under this category (although that totally should’ve been a Hogwarts Board of Governors issue). Umbridge worked directly in Fudge’s office so she was able to use that rule. And Voldemort used it to establish a lot of his “laws” (e.g. the muggleborn registry) under the Pius Thicknesse puppet-regime.


	14. July 1986

“It’s my birthday! It’s my birthday!” Harry yelled as he thumped from his room down the main staircase of Hollytrees Park. Remus was reading his paper and smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Are you excited for your party?” Zel asked as Harry joined them in the kitchen. She had stayed over the night before. Now that her apprenticeship was over, she had more control over her schedule and in a few weeks, she would take her test and hopefully get her Mastery. If she failed, she’d have to start back at the beginning if she still wanted the Arithmacy Mastery.

“Party! Party! Party!” Harry chanted, practically bouncing in his excitement. Last year, he’d had a special birthday dinner and Mopsy had made him a cake for his birthday, but as neither Sirius nor Remus had ever really had a birthday party, they hadn’t been sure of what to do. Especially since Harry didn’t really know any wizarding children. This year, when Zel had asked Sirius what they were planning for Harry’s birthday, she had convinced them to throw a small party for Harry. Harry had been excitedly anticipating his party ever since.

“Party starts at noon, Pronglet.” Sirius said as he slumped into the kitchen. As someone who liked a lie in, Sirius had once confided to Moony that Zel’s biggest flaw was that she was a morning person. He had pouted a bit this morning to find himself alone in bed when he woke up, but quickly pushed it aside as he heard Harry’s excitement and remembered that today was the big birthday party. Sirius slumped over the table as Mopsy put a plate of food in front of him and he gave Zel a smile as she fixed his coffee and pushed it over to him. Maybe there were perks to her being a morning person after all.

“Noon?” Harry asked as he slouched into his own seat. His lip trembled. He’d never had a birthday party before and he didn’t know if he could wait four whole hours!

“But Mopsy made you an extra special breakfast.” Zel said as she sipped her tea. Harry perked up a bit as the house-elf came back in with a towering stack of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hot chocolate. Harry blinked.

“Thanks, Mopsy!” he said before turning his attention to the adults. “I get to have hot chocolate for breakfast?!”

“Only for your birthday.” Remus said with a grin.

“Well…and Christmas too.” Sirius said and Zel rolled her eyes at them, but couldn’t help but smile at Harry’s enthusiasm. “And, maybe you can open one present after breakfast. While it’s just us.”

“Really?!” Harry asked and began to bounce in his seat a bit, ignoring his food.

“But you have to eat, Harry. Mopsy worked so hard on your pancakes.” Zel said and Sirius shrugged, digging into his own breakfast. Harry was soon happily eating his pancakes and smearing his bacon in syrup. He couldn’t finish the whole stack of pancakes, but he made a valiant effort.

“Now? Now? Can I open a present now?” He asked as soon as he swallowed the last bite he planned to eat. Sirius and Remus made a big deal of looking over his plate and exclaiming that he left food, before they finished off his pancakes themselves. Harry grinned and all of them and moved to the small parlor where his presents were all wrapped and waiting for him.

“Which one do you want to open?” Zelmira asked, sitting beside Sirius on a low couch. Remus sat in his favorite arm chair and Harry sat on the rug looking at his stack of presents in awe.

“I want to open yours Zelly!” Harry said and looked through the stack, trying to find one with Zelmira’s name. He had just learned to spell it and wanted to show her his new skill. Zel looked taken aback.

“Oh! Don’t you want to open your big one?” She asked pointing to what was obviously a broom. Harry looked torn for a moment. He really did want a broom. Sirius took Zel’s hand.

“It’s fine Harry. You’ll get to open all of them today. Eventually.” Sirius said and Harry grinned again and went back to looking for Zelly’s name.

“Found it!” Harry grinned and moved to sit between Sirius and Zelly. They smiled as he pounced on the sofa between them.

“Alright. I hope that you like it.” Zelmira said as she helped Harry get settled on the couch so he wouldn’t fall off. Sirius grinned at her over Harry’s head. Harry, meanwhile, was tearing off the wrapping paper.

“It’s cars! Thank you Zelly!” He said and flung his arms around her, hugging her tightly and letting the package of Hot Wheels slip onto the sofa beside him. Sirius, Remus, and Zel all laughed at his enthusiasm as Zel hugged him back.

“Why don’t we open it up and play a bit before the party?” Remus asked and Harry agreed.

They all moved to the floor as Harry opened up the box and they began to play.

At some points, Sirius or Zel were called away to help the elves with some party details and before they knew it, it was time for the party to start. Narcissa was the first guest to arrive with Draco in a set of immaculate grey dress robes.

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Draco greeted with excitement. His birthday was just last month and he had gotten a lot of presents, but his Grandfather Abraxas had insisted they have a fancy dinner party to celebrate. Narcissa put her hand on Draco's shoulder to stop her son from vibrating in excitement and Draco quickly stopped shifting from foot to foot. But Sirius and Zel just smiled at the young boy.

“Why don’t I take your present and add it to the gift table and you and Harry go ahead outside. You’re the first to arrive.” Zel said with a smile. Draco grinned at her and passed over the present and Zel went to the small parlor. He looked up at his mother and at her slight nod, he and Harry raced outside where Remus was waiting.

“Just you and Draco, then?” Sirius asked and Narcissa made a face at her cousin.

“You know Lucius would have no patience for this type of party.” Narcissa said.

“Let me guess. Abraxas and Lucius had all their friends over and Draco was the only person under 45 at his own birthday party.” Sirius asked, rolling his eyes while remembering his own birthday parties growing up.

“Not quite.” Narcissa replied and she smirked at Sirius. “I am well under 35.” Sirius barked out a laugh and Zel smiled as she walked back over to them in the foyer. Sirius grinned at her and put his arm around her. They were interrupted as the floo went off again and Narcissa excused herself, apparating away and confirming that she we would be back from her charity meeting before the cake was served.

“Zelmira! Thank-you for including us. Say hello, girls.” A lovely Indian woman said, kneeling as she brushed the soot off of her two daughters.

“Pakhi! And this must be Padma and Parvati?” Zel said going forward. The Patils owned the building where Master Shaughnessy rented his rooms. Master Shaughnessy was often late paying his rent and Zelmira and Pakhi had become friends through the course of her visits to chivy the old man to pay his bills. Sirius had thought it would be good to invite the Patils to Harry’s birthday party since the twins would be in Harry’s year at Hogwarts.

“Pleased to meet you.” Parvati said with a little curtsey, stumbling a little as she was carrying an enormous and brightly wrapped package. Padma silently curtsied beside her sister. Sirius laughed with a bright smile.

“No need to be so formal girls. Harry and Draco are out back. Why don’t you give Zel your present and join the others?” Sirius said. The girls looked back at their mother who nodded with a smile and they passed the package to Zel before hurrying outside where they could hear some laughter.

“Is it alright if I stay for a while?” Pakhi asked Sirius.

“Of course! Sorry my cousin Narcissa had to go to some charity event she was helping out with.” Sirius replied as Zel walked back into the foyer.

“Thank you. Padma is a bit shy and I promised I wouldn’t just drop her off.”

“Not Parvati?” Sirius asked.

“Oh no! She’s going to be a Gryffindor for sure. But I do worry about Padma; what she’ll do without her outgoing sister.” Pahki sighed as Zel came back to the foyer.

“Well, the party won’t be that big today. She’ll have more of a chance to meet some other children before Hogwarts. In fact, Sirius invited the Greengrass girls, if you’d like to stay with us in the foyer a bit I expect that they’ll-“ Zel broke off as the fireplace flared to life again and Gareth Greengrass stepped out with his two daughters, both of whom were holding packages wrapped in bright green papers.

“Good day.” Gareth greeted. “These are my daughters, Daphne and Astoria.” Both girls curtsied, looking a little overwhelmed at facing three adults and seeing no children. “Terribly sorry that Laurel couldn’t make it. She has a St. Mungo’s charity meeting today.”

“Yes. I was just telling Pakhi that my cousin Narcissa was there too.” Sirius said. He was a little unsure how to act. Greengrass had been an ally to him in the Wizenmagot but the man was Slytherin through and through. And Sirius had never really socialized with the family outside of Wizenmagot affairs.

“Why don’t you girls go ahead outside with the other children and I’ll put your presents in the small parlor?” Zel asked the girls. They looked over at their father, who gave the girls as slight smile and they moved over to give Zel the packages. Daphne hurried outside with a smile and a wave to the adults as she heard other children playing. Astoria ran back to hug her father before leaving. Gareth laughed and patted her back affectionately, before sending her to toddle after her sister.

“Will you be staying?” Sirius asked. “Pakhi is going to stay a bit and you know Zel, Remus, and I will be here if you’d like some adult conversation.” Sirius said.

“Ah. If only I could. I have some business to attend to, but will be back to pick up the girls in a few hours.” Gareth said and gave a short bow to Sirius, Pakhi, and Zel as she reentered the room.

“It was lovely to meet you at last.” Zel said, reaching out to shake his hand.

“And you. This one can’t seem talking about _you_ so it’s nice to put a face to the name.” Gareth said giving Sirius a grin and bowing over Zel’s hand. Both Sirius and Zel blushed as Pakhi laughed. Giving the group one last grin, Gareth disapparated. They didn’t have a moment’s pause before the fire flared again and out stepped Andromeda and Ted Tonks with Dora and a red headed boy.

“Andy! Glad that you could make it!” Sirius came forward and hugged his cousin tightly. She laughed at him and pulled away to kiss his cheek. “Ted.” Sirius shook the other man’s hand, still smiling.

“Sirius. And Zel! Not surprised to see you here.” He winked at Sirius, who blushed again. He didn’t know why everyone insisted on embarrassing him today.

“This is my friend Pakhi. She has two daughters who will be in the same year as Harry at Hogwarts.” Zel said, sensing Sirius’s embarrassment.

“Lovely to meet you.” Andromeda said. “And this is Charlie Weasley, I believe we mentioned him? Nymphadora was afraid to be outnumbered by all the ‘babies’” She cast an arch look at her daughter whose hair was turning red.

“Mother!” Dora exclaimed but Charlie merely laughed.

“I have a brother about the same age. Actually, I have a lot of younger brothers. And one sister. I’m sure that’s why Dora invited me instead of another friend today.” He smiled an easy smile and Sirius felt an immediate liking for the boy. With a pang, he was reminded of the Prewett twins and then he realized that this boy was their nephew. Seeing Sirius wasn’t going to answer, Zel caught his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Well, whatever the reason, we’re glad that you could come. Here, I’ll take the presents and you both can join the others. I think that we’re going to start the first game soon.” Zel grinned and, giving Sirius’s hand one more squeeze, she let go and moved towards Dora and Charlie.

“Is that cake shaped like a dragon?!” She heard Charlie exclaim as he glanced in the small parlor. Zel smiled and moved back to the foyer where she caught the tail end of Andromeda asking about Narcissa. Andromeda couldn’t really ask all that she wanted to because Pakhi was present, but Zel could sense Andromeda’s tension at the thought of seeing her sister again when the cake was cut.

“Why don’t we head outside? I fear that Remus is grossly outnumbered.” Zel said with a smile. Sirius looked at her in relief and they all followed him outside to play games and enjoy the bright summer weather with the children.

*~*~*~

Harry excitedly opened all the presents, remembering to thank his friends and guardians for every gift he received. After all the presents were open, the cake was served. Everyone was impressed that it was in the shape of a dragon and Zel explained to a curious Narcissa how she and her younger sister had made it and charmed it to roar.

Narcissa was duly impressed with both Zel and her sister and began to rethink some of her long-held beliefs on blood purity once more. It seemed that the Shafiq half-bloods were all powerfully magical and brought in some creativity that pureblood wizards would never think of. She wished that she could have had such a cake at her own little dragon’s birthday last month. Narcissa made a mental note to talk to her good friend Lucretia about the wizarding culture class she had long proposed for Hogwarts. Perhaps she could convince Lucius of its value?

After a few more party games, the children all began to tire and farewells were made. Harry was so happy about having such a fun party, all for _him,_ that he didn’t even put up a fuss as Remus took him upstairs for a nap. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Remus joined Sirius and Zel back in the small parlor, where the elves had already cleaned up most of the party debris.

“Well! That was an experience!” Sirius said with a grin.

“An overall success, I’d say.” Zel added as she moved to cuddle with Sirius on the couch. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, but was too exhausted for anything more than that.

“So, that was a birthday party.” Remus commented and took a sip from his drink.

“I can’t believe it’s only been a few hours! I’m exhausted and ready to go to bed!” Sirius said.

“Me too!” Zel said before she sighed. “I suppose I should head home.” She moved to get off the couch, but Sirius pulled her back into his embrace.

“What? No! You should stay here!” He exclaimed. Zel stumbled back onto Sirius, knocking the wind out of them both and causing Remus to chuckle at their antics.

“Sirius, I should go back to my flat. I’ll have to start studying in earnest for my Mastery exam and-“

“I mean, you should move in here permanently.” Sirius said interrupting her and Zel snapped her mouth shut.

“What? Live here?” She was bewildered and looked between Sirius and Remus for answers. Sirius just gave her that hopeful look that now reminded her of Padfoot and Remus was calmly sipping his whiskey. “It could cause a scandal.” She said at last and Sirius waved his free arm.

“Who cares what those people think? It’d be brilliant to have you here, permanently. Right, Moony?” Sirius asked and Remus smiled putting his drink to the side.

“Sirius and I have talked about it Zelmira. And I think it would be great to have you here. Harry loves you and now that you know about my, er, my furry little problem, I think it would be nice to have another responsible adult around.” Remus said and Sirius snorted. Zel bit her lip uncertainly.

“Can I move in after my exam? I think the move and the exam might be too much for me and I don’t want to fail and have to go back to apprenticing with Master Shaughnessy.” Sirius’ groan cut her off. “What?”   
  


“I really hate that guy.” Sirius said with a sheepish grin. “And of course, you’re right, but I do want you to be here as soon as possible.” She smiled at him and brushed his hair back from where it had fallen in his eyes.

“I do too. But-“

“I know. I agree. We’ll wait until after your exam. But maybe Tipsy can go over to your house and pack some stuff up for you? And I’ll add you to the wards so that you can apparte in and eat most of your meals here with us?” Sirius asked hopefully. 

“That sounds perfect.” She said and leaned forward to kiss him. But before Sirius could deepen the kiss and make Remus uncomfortable, Harry bounded back into the room, apparently refreshed from his nap.

“C’mon! You said I could try out my new broom after all the guests left!” He grinned around at his three favorite adults, clutching his new broom.

“Alright, alright! Geesh! Where do you get your energy from young man?” Remus said hauling himself out of the arm chair. Harry pranced about the room in a dizzying circle as Sirius and Zel extracted themselves from the sofa.

“Good news Pronglet!” Sirius said and squeezed Zel’s hand. “Zel has agreed to move in with us once her exam is over.” Harry stopped in his prancing and looked over at his Padfoot and Zelly.

“Zelly would be here all the time?” He asked at last and Zel shifted nervously, worried that Harry wouldn’t want her here all the time.

“Yes. I’d be here all the time, after my exam next month.” She said.

“Hooray! Zelly, you can sleep in my room if you want.” Harry said with a grin. Before they could correct him as to which room she would be staying in, Harry raced outside clutching his broom and the adults followed him at a more sedate pace.

“See, it’s like another present for him.” Sirius said putting his arm around Zel. She smiled.

“I’m glad.” She reached out to squeeze Remus’ hand as he moved ahead to make sure that Harry didn’t take off too far with his new broom.

“See you out there, roomie.” Remus said with a slight smile, giving Sirius and Zel some privacy.

“Are you happy?” Sirius asked quietly and pressed his forehead close to hers. Zel leaned up slightly to give him a quick kiss and smiled at him.

“Being with you? Yes. That makes me very happy. And you’ve given me Harry and Remus in my life too.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Zel, but I’m so glad that I did it.”

“I think that you’ve had more than enough suffering, Sirius Black. Now, let’s focus on making our future as joyful as possible.” She replied, a little tearfully. Sirius didn’t respond. He just kissed her again, squeezing her close. Soon, they heard Harry calling out for them and they went outside to watch his new flying tricks.

_A happy future, indeed._ Sirius thought. He didn’t think it could get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice bit of fluff for you! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> I had a lot of thoughts about who to invite to the birthday party and it ended up being a rather female group. I could see how Harry would have met the Weasley family yet with the company that their group is keeping. But thought that i could open the door by having Tonks bring Charlie. I also really wanted Neville to come but figured that Augusta Longbottom would not feel exactly friendly to the Black family and would be rather protective of Neville (and as he didn't do visible magic until he was 8, worried he was a squib). I also thought that there would be enough tension with both Andromeda and Narcissa in the room...more on that to come!


	15. Interlude: Sisters of House Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I like to wait a bit and have a few chapters ahead written to avoid any plot inconsistencies. But...this is unrelated to the overall plot and takes place during Harry's birthday party. So I thought I would post it as soon as it was done! Enjoy :)

Narcissa apparated back to the foyer of Hollytrees Park after her charity meeting for St. Mungo’s finished. Although her calm façade showed not a hair out of place, inside, she was twitching with nerves. Sirius had warned her that he was inviting Andromeda and her family and that all three of them planned to attend. It had been over a decade since she had last set eyes on her older sister and Narcissa did not know what to expect. She had practically begged Laurel Greengrass to come with her, but Laurel had only laughed and said that her girls wouldn’t want her there. Narcissa thought that maybe if she was lucky, she and Andromeda would never be alone together. After all, they both had always hated to cause a scene.

Of course, the first person she saw when she appeared in the foyer was Andromeda.

“Cissa.” Andromeda said, pausing as she moved towards the small parlor where the sounds of Harry opening his presents could be heard.

“Ro.” Narcissa replied. Andromeda merely raised an eyebrow and Narcissa didn’t feel like the elegant society lady that she had been for as long as anyone could remember. No, she was transported back to Blackworth Abbey, her childhood home, tagging along after her older sisters. Narcissa pulled herself together and decided to try to break through this awkwardness with her society manners. “Have you been here long? I could not stay for very long as I had a prior engagement for St. Mungo’s, but Sirius said that Zelmira had something special planned for the cake.”

“ _Have I been here long?_ Is that what you have to say to me?” Andromeda said in a low voice. Unlike Bella, who screeched and ranted in her rage, Andromeda’s ire burned cold. The lower her voice became, the more enraged the middle Black sister was.

“I-“ Narcissa started but was cut off by her sister.

“I wrote to you. Several times. And nothing. I even sent you a picture of my daughter and told you how she revitalized the Black family gift and still _nothing._ And now you ask if I’ve been here long?” Andromeda let out a bitter laugh.

Narcissa had to strain to be able to hear her sister, her voice was so low that she could barely make it out. She felt shame wash over her at her sister’s words, but before she let that shame settle, she let go of her own temper. Those who did not know her well assumed that she took after her mother and did not have the Black temper. While Narcissa did have a longer fuse than either of her sisters, once she was truly angry, no one would doubt that she was a true Black at heart. She embraced that anger now.

“Yes. You wrote to me. After you ran away and married someone who you had _lied_ about for who even knows how long before you deserted me. I was still at Hogwarts! What did you expect from me?!”

“You left Hogwarts without graduating to marry _Malfoy.”_ Andromeda snapped.

“I had no choice!” Narcissa felt very hurt by this accusation even though she knew that Andromeda did not know the details of her situation.

“You had no choice? Don’t make me laugh!” Andromeda sneered, looking very much like their missing sister in that moment.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Narcissa practically shouted, loosing some of her perfect veneer.

Their argument was interrupted as Zel stepped out into the hall. Both sisters snapped their mouths shut at her appearance. Zel looked between them, seeing their tense stance and feeling the anger and hurt that was practically tangible in the air. She looked between Narcissa and Andromeda, wondering what to say.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Sirius sent me to see if Andromeda had trouble tracking down Nymphadora’s bracelet?” She saw the bracelet, the only heirloom Andromeda had from her youth, in Andromeda’s grip and gave a fake smile. “I see you’ve found it! How lovely! Why don’t you head back in? I’m sure that Sirius is getting rather anxious.”

Both Narcissa and Andromeda could see through Zel’s attempt to separate them and calm the situation, but neither minded. Harry Potter’s sixth birthday party was hardly the best time for them to fight it out and both knew that they were very close to abandoning sharp words and picking up their wands to hex each other.

“Yes. Thank you Zel.” Andromeda said. With one last sharp glare at her sister, she moved gracefully back into the party.

“I suppose you think I should leave?” Narcissa said with a haughty look, which was slightly ruined by her wild hair that was escaping her usual updo. She had always rather liked Zelmira Shafiq, but figured that the girl would choose to side with Ro rather than herself.

“Not at all, Narcissa.” Zel said, feeling rather hurt herself by Narcissa’s assumption. “I just thought that you would like some space. And maybe a moment before you go into the party.”

“Yes. Actually…yes.” Narcissa said taking a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to let Draco see her in such a state. She patted her hair back into place, knowing that like her sister Trixie, her hair tended to become wild when she was in the grip of a strong emotion. Unlike Trixie, Narcissa was usually able to contain herself.

“I’ll head back in but please do join us. I think that you’ll really enjoy the cake cutting.” Zel said with a slight smile. She knew that Narcissa did not like sweets, but that Draco did. And Narcissa always enjoyed seeing her son enjoy himself.

Narcissa took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She figured that this would only be the first of such awkward encounters with her estranged sister. If Sirius insisted on socializing with both of them, they would be flung together more in the next few years than they had been in the last ten. As she moved to follow Zelmira into the small parlor, she didn’t know how she felt about that; happy or terrified. With a silent laugh, not even betrayed by a twitch of her lips, she figured she was happily terrified about what this new future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bracelet is one that Andromeda was given as a child. It was common for all children of house Black to be given some such token, goblin wrought of course, that would grow with them as they grew. It was also imbued with protective magic, which made it impossible to summon. Andromeda gave it to Nymphadora when she was born as both a tie to her family (even though they deserted her) and to help protect her half-blood daughter, as Andromeda knew that Bellatrix would be more than happy to “remove the blight from their family”
> 
> Reviews welcome :)


	16. November 1986

Sirius looked in the mirror as he brushed his hair back, trying to make it perfect. He couldn’t believe that he turned 27 today. More than that, he couldn’t believe that he was actually looking forward to the day. His birthdays were usually not a cause for celebration. Or at least, any celebration that he would enjoy. But today, he had plans.

He couldn’t believe that it had only been a few short months that Zel had started living with them. After taking her Mastery exam, he had gone over to her flat with Tipsy to move her and all her things to Hollytrees Park. She had been right and it did cause a bit of a scandal in certain circles that they were living together without getting married. He had a coldly civil conversation with his grandfather and the expected explosive discussion with Walburga. He grinned a little thinking about it.

*~*~*~

**August 29, 1986**

_Sirius was sitting on the floor in the small parlor, trying to figure out how to get the television to work in the midst of the all the magic in their house, when he heard the rush of the floo going off in the foyer. He frowned. Zel and Remus had taken Harry over to the nearby muggle village to register Harry for classes at a day school and he hadn’t been expecting them for a few hours. He had hoped to have this figured out before they got back as a nice surprise._

_“SIRIUS ORION BLACK!” Walburga shouted from the foyer. Sirius rolled his eyes. He should’ve known._

_“I’m in here.” He called out lazily and had the distinct pleasure of hearing Walburga stomp into the room. “Why mother, how nice of you to stop by.” He said sarcastically._

_“Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor.” Walburga responded coldly. Sirius merely pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes. Walburga grit her teeth. “I have heard that you have invited that, that—_ harlot _to live with you! Here! In Hollytrees Park! Do you deny it?!”Sirius slowly stood up and matched Walburga’s haughty sneer with one of his own._

_“Deny it? Why should I do that? I have asked the woman I love to live with me.” He said._

_“Without being married.” Sirius shrugged but didn’t answer. “It was bad enough that you asked the half-breed to live here in a family house, but now…a half-blood whore!”_

_“Stop calling Zel those names. You know perfectly well that she’s not like that.” Sirius said holding onto his temper tightly. Although he wasn’t sure how much more he could take._

_“Only a witch of loose morals would live with a wizard before they are married, Sirius Orion.” Walburga said. “This just proves that she’s not good enough for you, not good enough for the Black family. You must stop this at once and let me begin again. I can find you a worthy bride.” Sirius breathed out harshly._

_“You really don’t get it, do you? I only_ didn’t _ask Zel to marry me because I’m not good enough for her!”_

_“Your blood goes back generations-“_

_“That doesn’t matter!” Sirius interrupted. “Zel is smart and pretty and kind. I’m lazy, entitled, and have inherited a streak of cruelty that I wish I didn’t have. How can I ask her to marry me without giving her some idea of what she’s getting into?” Sirius felt vulnerable admitting that to his mother. He’d never really admitted that fear to anyone before. Well, except for James._

_“What a load of rubbish!” Walburga snapped. “You come from a long and storied line of pureblood wizards! We can trace our family name back to the time of Camelot! And you think that a half-blood from a wizarding family of little reknown is too good for you?!”_

_Sirius felt his temper snap. He should have known better than to try to confide in Walburga. His eyes burned as he felt his anger grow and burst from him. A glass vase shattered in the background. Would it be too much for her to say_ one _thing that was about him- him!- and didn’t have to do with blood?_

_“Get. Out.” Sirius said in a tightly controlled, low voice, interrupting her rant. Walburga paused and looked at him in surprise._

_“What?” She hissed._

_“You heard me!” Sirius couldn’t help it as the volume of his voice rose. “Get out! I won’t have you here any longer!”_

_“You can’t-“_

_“I will not discuss this with you. It is not open for debate. I plan to remove you from the wards of this house and hope never to set eyes on you again!” Sirius yelled. By the end of his speech, he was panting as though he had run a hundred miles as Padfoot. Walburga’s mouth snapped closed. She stared at him coldly, but he could clearly see the fury in her eyes._

_“Very well. I suppose now that I have nothing to offer you, you are done with me.” She said and moved towards the foyer. She stopped at Sirius’s bitter laugh._

_“I guess that is how you would understand a family to work.” She glanced over her shoulder at her unloved son, feeling every muscle in her body tighten. He wasn’t looking at her and she couldn’t quite make out the look on his face. After a moment’s more hesitation, she left._

*~*~*~*

Sirius shook his head. He was glad that Zel hadn’t been there to hear all of Walburga’s bile, but after their confrontation on Valentine’s Day, he was mostly confident that his mother’s rants wouldn’t drive her away. He still hadn’t fully reconciled with his mother by Samhain and that had made him nervous for his meeting with his grandfather to review the Samhain Wizengamot session. But the old man had surprised him. His grandfather had told him in a cold voice that he was shaming his witch by living with her without marrying her before he dove into the laws passed, the laws rejected, and an update on their plans to ruin Dolores Umbridge's career and life. Sirius was able to shake off his grandfather’s concerns pretty well, but he did wish that his desire to have Zel live with him at Hollytrees Park hadn’t caused her problems with her own family.

*~*~*~*~

**September 23, 1986**

_Zel sat staring at her morning tea, absently tapping the opened letter in her hand against the table. It was a letter from her parents- the first communication that she had with them since moving in with Sirius in August. That was rather unusual and she had tried to convince herself that it was because they were all so busy. But the letter in her hand was proof that she wasn’t going to get away without a scolding from them. She sighed, but quickly composed herself as Remus came in the room, shoving the letter haphazardly into her pocket._

_“Everything ok, Zel?” Remus asked, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes. She gave him a fake smile._

_“Sure! I better be on my way though.” She stood up as Remus turned to put together a plate of breakfast. Neither noticed the letter fall to the ground in her haste._

_Hours later, Sirius stumbled into the kitchen for his breakfast. Or brunch as Moony and Zel would call his first meal of the day. He gave a sleepy smile, but quickly frowned as he trod on a piece of parchment._

_“What’s this?” He mumbled and picked it up. His eyes widened as he realized it was a letter to Zel from her parents. He was about to fold it back up to put on her bedside table, but he caught a glimpse of his name and before he knew it, he was reading the letter himself._

‘Dear Zelmira,

Your father and I were very pleased to hear about your high scores on your Arithmacy mastery. We knew that you would do well! And we are so proud that you can accept a position in the Department of Mysteries without the second mastery in runes. Your father tells me it is very difficult to be placed there with only one mastery.

While we are still very proud of you and your accomplishments, we are also worried about your decision to live with Sirius before you are married. You know that my parents would not understand such a situation and your father tells me it is much the same in the wizarding world. Would you reconsider living with him? We just want what’s best for you and don’t want you to be the subject of more unpleasant gossip…’

_The letter went on after that, but it was mostly news about her brother and sister and Sirius reflected that Zel had already told him most of the news a while ago. He wondered how long ago had she had received this letter. He had only met her parents briefly this past summer and they had been nice enough. Zel had talked about having them over for lunch but he realized that she had stopped asking about that weeks ago. He resolved that he would have to talk to her about this once she got home from work._

_Sirius was antsy for the rest of the day. Harry had just started at a Muggle primary school earlier in the month and so he didn’t even have roughhousing with his godson to distract him. At 3:30pm he was practically vibrating with nervous energy and even more pleased than usual to get out of the house to pick up Harry from school. Once they returned, he looked at the clock and sighed. Still one hour before Zel got done with work._

_“What’s wrong, Padfoot?” Harry asked, as he neatly stowed his backpack in the alcove in the foyer._

_“Nothing, Pronglet. Just looking forward to seeing Zel.” He gave a half-hearted grin, but it did its job and Harry smiled back._

_“Maybe we can make something for Zelly?” Harry asked. “Maybe brownies? Zelly likes brownies?” Sirius chuckled a bit because Zel liked brownies well enough, but they were Harry’s favorite._

_“Sure. But you know we have to save her some if we make them for her.” Sirius grinned and Harry pouted._

_“Of course, Padfoot! I know how to share!” Harry exclaimed with all the indignation of a six-year-old. Sirius smiled at his godson fondly and they moved into the kitchen, much to Mopsy’s consternation. Sirius let himself enjoy the time with Harry. He listened to Harry recount his day at school and before he knew it, both Remus and Zel had returned home from work. Harry and Sirius went to meet them in the foyer._

_“Harry, why don’t you tell Remus about your day?” Sirius said and Harry quickly ran over to Remus, before grabbing his hand and talking about his day at school and how they had made brownies for dessert._

_Zel seemed inclined to listen too, but Sirius quickly pulled her into the small parlor. Thinking that he wanted a little more amorous greeting than was possible with Harry around, Zel embraced him and leaned up to kiss him. Sirius felt himself relax a little bit at her enthusiastic greeting, but quickly pulled away before he could get…carried away._

_“What’s wrong?” Zel asked when he pulled away. Sirius sighed and broke apart from her. He pulled the letter out of his robe._

_“I found this when I was getting breakfast. I didn’t mean to read it, but I saw my name-“ Sirius broke off as Zel snatched the letter back from him._

_“I- I didn’t want you to worry.” Zel said, folding the letter and putting it in her pocket with more care than she had in the morning._

_“Zel, I know it didn’t go great when I first met your parents, but we’re in this together. And, just, don’t hide this from me.”_

_“It’s nothing to be worried about.” Zel said and moved to turn away, but Sirius reached out and touched her shoulder, causing her to turn around and look at him again._

_“It’s clearly bothering you. And if it bothers you, it bothers me.” He cautiously moved to pull her back into an embrace, although this time it was more comforting than romantic. He kissed her brow and felt her release some of the tension that he didn’t even realize that she was carrying around._

_“You’re right. For once.” Zel said in a wry tone, turning to look up at him. Sirius pretended to be insulted and she gave him a bit of a smile. He felt a bit relieved that she wasn’t mad at him. She dropped her gaze and Sirius pulled her into a tighter hug. “I just want them to see how wonderful you are and I guess I’m disappointed that it’s taking them longer to see than I would like.” Sirius tightened his grip on her even further._

_“Well, when we met it didn’t go well, I admit it. But your parents love you. And they want you to be happy. I guess it didn’t help that we didn’t really see them after that initial meeting and then we moved in together.” Zel snorted a bit and nodded her head, otherwise not moving from where she nestled against him. Sirius rubbed her back in comfort. “And you said that your mum’s family was pretty conservative even for muggles so maybe we just went about this wrong?” She pulled away slightly._

_“What do you mean? You don’t think we should go back to living apart?” Zel asked, slightly panicked._

_“No! Sorry, you know I’m pants at words and stuff.” At that, Zel snorted and leaned up to give him a brief kiss._

_“Sometimes. Sometimes, you’re rather great at words.” She said with a fond look. Sirius preened a bit, but quickly recalled himself. He knew that Harry would burst in at any moment to tell Zel about the brownies._

_“Right. What I meant was, maybe we should make more of an effort? We both know that my mother is pretty much a lost cause, but maybe if we just invited your parents to more things? I mean, we did invite your brother and sister to a lot this summer but your parents only once.” Sirius snorted. “I mean, Jacy even took all four of us to the Hippogriff sanctuary she started working at.”_

_“You’re right.” Zelmira said with a smile and Sirius grinned broadly. She chuckled. “Don’t let it go to your head.”_

_“I do rather love hearing you say that.” Sirius said and Zel rolled her eyes at him fondly._

_“I guess I just knew that they would both be disappointed that we were living together without getting married and so I didn’t invite them around as much. But that only made it worse because they can’t see how we are together.” Zel said and sighed. Sirius pulled her close again and leaned his head on hers, instinctively snuffing a little but like a dog. That caused Zel to laugh and Sirius spun her around in a circle to make her laugh and dispel some of his embarrassment. Zel laughed louder and soon, Harry ran into the room._

_“Zelly! Padfoot! Why did you leave? I wanted to tell Zelly about my day.” Harry pouted up at them and Zel moved forward to hug Harry tightly._

_“Of course, sweetie. Padfoot just wanted to cheer me up because I had a hard day, myself.” Zel said and Harry squeezed her back with all his strength._

_“You’re sad, Zelly?” He asked as she straightened up, brushing his hair fondly and leaning back in to give him a kiss on his forehead._

_“Not anymore. Padfoot is rather good at cheering me up.” She said and gave Sirius a fond look over her shoulder. To her surprise and delight, Sirius Black blushed. She was quickly distracted as Harry tugged at her hand._

_“Well, I made you brownies. No one can be sad when they eat a brownie.” He said proudly and Zel smiled at him. He really was such a special little boy._

_“Oi! WE made you brownies!” Sirius said moving over to the pair. He picked Harry up in and threw him over his shoulder, causing his godson to laugh in delight._

_“And there’s still some left? My, my! You two must care about me quite a bit!” Zel said laughing as Sirius blew a raspberry on Harry’s stomach, to Harry’s shrieking delight._

_“Of course! We love you Zelly!!” Harry said between laughs. Zel teared up for a moment, before pulling herself together._

_“Well, let’s eat dinner quickly so we can eat these fabulous brownies!” Zel said as Sirius put Harry back on his feet. Harry grinned and gave both adults a quick hug before running into the dining room, where Mopsy was just laying out the meal._

_“Don’t forget to wash your hands!” Sirius yelled after his godson. Zel smiled up at him and they followed into the dining room._

_“How about I invite my parents over for lunch this weekend? Or maybe we could all go out and see Jacy?” Zel asked._

_“Sounds great, love.” Sirius said and they sat down at the table, nodding at Remus’s questioning look. He vowed to himself that he’d make more of an effort to get to know Zel’s family and make them a part of their life. After all, maybe one day he could convince Zel to marry him and they’d be his family too. Wouldn’t it be great if he had parents who actually liked him? He hadn’t had that since Mum and Pop Potter passed away right after their Hogwarts graduation. He wanted that and he wanted to make sure that Zel didn’t lose it._

*~*~*~*~

Giving one last critical look at his hair, he moved to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Tapping it twice with his wand, a secret compartment opened and Sirius grinned at the box before taking it out and putting it in his pocket. He hoped today would end in a result that would fix any problems his impetuous nature and insecurities had caused. While he had made a lot of progress getting to know Zel’s family, he knew that they were still rather upset that the pair of them were living together without being married. Bounding out of the room with an almost manic grin, he skidded to a stop in the kitchen, where Zel was just finishing up her breakfast before getting ready to leave for work.

“Aha! I caught you!” Sirius exclaimed and Zel looked up at him in surprise. He was usually still asleep by the time she left for work.

“Sirius! I thought you’d rather like a lie-in on your birthday!” She got up and walked around the table to him, leaning up to kiss him. “Happy birthday, love.” She smiled as Sirius pulled her close and snogged her.

“Now, that’s a proper birthday kiss.” He said still grinning that manic smile. Zel blushed and looked down.

“You’re in an unusually happy mood for the morning.” She replied and Sirius merely got down on one knee and pulled out the box. Zel gasped.

“Zel. I got up early today because I couldn’t wait until you got home from work to ask you to be mine. Forever. I mean, will you marry me, Zel?” He was suddenly nervous. He had been sure that she would say yes. But what if this wasn’t good enough? They had argued a bit when she first moved in and what if he was so horrible to live with that she was just biding her time to get away from him? What if he had wrecked a perfectly good situation-

“Of course! Yes! Sirius, it’s beautiful.” She said with tears glimmering in her eyes and somehow, the ring was on her finger and Sirius found himself kissing his…fiancé. He broke away for moment.

“Really? You do want to marry me?”

“Of course! I just didn’t think you ever wanted to get married.” She shrugged and looked down with a blush. “When you asked me to move in, I thought that was all that you wanted. I mean, I understand a bit how it is with your family and-“ He cut her off with a soft, lingering kiss.

“Zel. I’m sorry I ever made you think that I didn’t want to marry you.” He kissed her again. “I guess I was still worried that you would get tired of me. You know, if you saw me every day.” Sirius shrugged and Zel moved closer, snuggling up to him and placing a kiss over his heart.

“I’ll never get sick of you.” She reassured him.

“Even when I leave my wet, dirty towel on the bed?” Sirius asked in a teasing voice. Zel sighed, but held him even tighter than before.

“Even then, you impossible slob.” Sirius laughed and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He couldn’t believe it. They were going to get married.

“You still going into work today?” He asked. He really wanted to spend the day with her, but he knew she hadn’t been in the Department of Mysteries long. Even though they accepted her without the second Mastery because of her high Arithmacy scores, she was still on her mandatory probation period. Zel pulled away to look up into his eyes. She smiled at him.

“I think I can call out for one day to celebrate with you. And Remus and Harry.” She added and Sirius could feel his grin get broader.

“Perfect. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend the day.”

“First, I’ll send an owl to Bode to let him know I’ll be out today, but then, I think we should owl our families to share the news.” She looked at him a little worried, but Sirius merely nodded.

“You’re right. Hopefully at least some of them will be happy for us. But we can worry about their responses later.” Sirius said and moved to write letters to his grandfather, mother, and cousins about their engagement. Zel pinched his arm before he got too far away. “Ow!”

“You know that Andromeda and Narcissa will both be very happy for you. And my family will be happy as well. I know it’s been a bit slow going, but they _do_ like you.”

Sirius shrugged and Zel let the subject drop. She never really understood why Sirius felt he wasn’t good enough, she suspected it had to do with his own mother and how he was raised. But she hoped that over time, he would feel more comfortable with her parents and come to see that even if they didn’t agree with every action they made, they would still be loved. She pushed all that aside and focused on living in the moment. Today was a day for celebration and love for their little family.

*~*~*~*~  
  


In London, Walburga Black sat in front of the Black Family tapestry, a hastily written letter clutched in her hand. She had hoped that when that half-blood moved in with her unloved son, they would eventually tire of each other and he would still marry a proper pureblood witch. A proper witch would never live with a wizard before they were married!

But no. Now she would live to see the tapestry defiled with the portrait of a half-blood upstart. Walburga sneered at the picture she had restored of her unloved son. She took another sip of her whiskey. It was only ten in the morning, but she had no stomach for tea at a time like this.

“Hundreds of years of perfect breeding, brought to this!” Walburga yelled and threw her glass at the tapestry.

“What is this? Drunk so early in the day?”

Walburga froze at that voice. She would recognize the voice of her father-in-law anywhere. All her life, Walburga had tried to please Arcturus Black. First, as he was their family’s patriarch and then as her father-in-law after she married Cousin Orion. But now, she had no inclination to please him, the hypocrite!

“You! This is your fault! Giving Sirius Orion that house! And training him in the ways of the Wizengamot without trying to get that little good for nothing half-blood out of his life-“ Walburga started but a wave of Arcturus’ wand had her silenced. She sputtered, silently, in outrage.

“That’s enough of your spite, Walburga.” Arcturus said calmly. Even though his tone was calm, he was rather surprised at her outburst. Walburga had inherited a bit of the Black madness, but never so much that she had ever displayed her vitriol to a patriarch who had so much power over her life. Walburga merely glared. “Are you going to listen to me if I release the charm?” He asked and Walburga reluctantly nodded.

“Now, pray tell, how are you going to fix this problem with Sirius Orion.” Walburga said through clenched teeth.

“I believe that Sirius marrying that girl will be a benefit to our house.” Arcturus began but was interrupted by Walburga hissing at him. He raised a brow at her and continued. “You haven’t been at the Wizengamot since the Dark Lord was defeated.” As she opened her mouth to object, Arcturus held up his hand to forestall another rant from his daughter-in-law. “I know, you managed very well to get Sirius freed and custody of the Potter boy. But Walburga, you often lack subtlety.” Walburga’s hand twitched towards her own wand, where it sat on the table out of her reach. She wondered if she could reach it before Arcturus could curse her again.

“Now, now. None of that.” Arcturus said and summoned Walburga’s wand to him. Walburga scowled.

“Now that you’ve taken my wand like a child on leave from Hogwarts, how else do you wish to belittle and insult me?” Walburga asked waspishly. Once again, Arcturus paused. He knew Walburga was very spiteful, but he had never been on the receiving end of her ire. He decided to ignore her comments.

“Since the Dark Lord has fallen, our faction, once the most powerful in the Wizengamot, has been shunted to the side. Sirius’ marriage to the half-blood could only help us to appear more…open minded…than some of our peers.”

“And the Shafiqs? You know that the girl’s father is at odds with his brother who sits on the Wizengamot. And no doubt the Malfoys, one of our oldest allies, have expressed their opinion on the girl’s…breeding.” Walburga said, trying to appear calm and rational.

“Yes. Rami Shafiq has already told me what he thought of his niece marrying my grandson. But you know that their family never held the same sway as the Black Family. I expect, in time, the Shafiqs will reach out for an alliance on some pet project they want to pass. And of course, the House of Black will support our newest…family.” He said the word ‘family’ with some distaste. Walburga jumped on it.

“So, you agree? Sirius Orion marrying that half-blood taints our family name?”

“Of course, it does, Walburga!” Arcturus exclaimed. “I’ve met the girl and she does have _some_ class. At least she was a Ravenclaw and not a prancing Gryffindor. But still, her mother is a mudblood and _couldn’t_ teach the girl the proper way of things.” He finally took a seat across from his daughter-in-law. “Actually, Sirius has proven rather adept at reviewing Wizenmagot laws. He even found one that could make such half-bloods more…palatable.”

“Oh?” Walbubrga leaned forward, interested.

“Yes. A sort of wizarding culture class at Hogwarts.” He said and turned to look at the tapestry with a sigh. Arcturus was rather peeved that a half-blood would soon be entwined in the branches of their pristine family tree.

“That would annoy that old codger, Dumbledore.” Walburga said with a chortle and Arcturus smiled at her.

“Yes. My thoughts exactly.” He paused, thoughtfully. “The older that I’ve gotten, the more sense I see in what Orion tried to tell me years ago.”

A silence stretched between them as they remembered Orion Black. Orion had often spoken to both Arcturus and Walburga about how he disagreed with the methods the Dark Lord used for his cause. Perceived as a sensitive person by his wife, she had often mocked his squeamishness in the privacy of Grimmauld Place.

But Arcturus knew something about Orion that Walburga had never known. In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Orion had become entangled with a half-blood. Arcturus had quickly arranged the marriage between his wayward son and his Cousin Walburga, promptly ending Orion’s little romance. Arcturus admitted to himself, only in his quietest moments, that Orion was always quieter and seemed a little…sad…after the dalliance was ended.

“Hmm.” Walburga pushed thoughts of her late husband aside. Sentiment would do nothing to change the situation with Sirius Orion. “But the half-blood? How do we deal with that problem?” She asked after a moment of silence.

“There is no solution, Walburga. We must accept the fact that Sirius Orion will marry the girl. We will only alienate him if we press him or are disdainful to the girl. We've both seen the result of that course of action with Sirius.” Arcturus said with a sly smile.

“What do you suggest?” Walburga asked. She knew that smile, Orion used to smile like that when he was plotting too.

“We already know that Sirius will only dig in and fight us if he knows we are against her. He knows that we have no leverage over him since, if he does not marry, then the Black name will die with him and young Malfoy will inherit all that we have worked toward.” Walburga grimaced at that.

“Well?”

“Patience, my dear. We must hold our nose as he marries the girl and realize that Sirius’s children will be counted as pure.”

“Pure?!” Walburga said scoffing.

“All of their grandparents will be magical.” Arcturus said. “Although some of those grandparents will have more _prestige_ than others.” He added with a sneer. Arcturus cleared his throat and straightened his cuffs as he composed himself. “The children will be pure. And all we need is that one of us, or your father Pollux, lives long enough to have influence on these children. Sirius may be their father, but we will be in their life. And hopefully we can get the family back on the right track.”

At that, Arcturus stood to leave. He had said all that he had come to say and did not really care to hear Walburga’s response. He only hoped that Walburga would be subtle for once in her life. Their only hope was to be a part of the lives of any offspring Sirius had with the half-blood. And they couldn’t do that if they made a fuss now. With a long sigh, Arcturus apparated back to Pevensey Palace. He had much to plan…and much to conceal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. We're getting to my favorite parts of the story! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. My main question is: will Arcturus's plan backfire? Could he and Walburga become more tolerant??? 
> 
> Also- in my head, Zel's mother is the daughter of an Earl. So they were not that happy with their daughter marrying a Shafiq...so Zel understands difficult family from both her mother's family and father's family! Fortunately, her actual parents were great :)
> 
> I haven't written up Zel introducing Sirius to her parents. But basically, his insecurities made him try to be funny. And all of his jokes came out more mean spirited (something her mother was worried about since he's from the Black family) than funny.


	17. Interlude: Revenge

**November 10, 1986**

Walburga had thought for many months about the perfect form of revenge against the Dursley family. But every curse or jinx that she had thought of and researched had eventually been discarded.

A simple revenge curse? Too obvious.

An entrail expelling curse? Too messy.

A blood jinx? Too easy to trace back to the Black Family.

One day, it struck her. Drinking a botched batch of Felix Felixis would provide them with extraordinary bad luck. And not just for several hours. No, bad liquid luck was permanent until the drinker had been given the antidote. Which the Dursleys would never even _think_ of or have any means to acquire.

Luckily, although it hadn’t seemed that way when she was struggling through her potions OWL, Walburga had never even been…adequate at potions. If not for her name and place in Slytherin house, she didn’t think that she’d have even passed the years leading up to the OWL. She had never been happier to receive an “Acceptable” than when she read her potions OWL results. That had been a…reasonable…score but was too low for her to proceed.

Now, though. She could just follow the instructions to brew liquid luck and know without a doubt that it would have the opposite effect. And after her talk with her father-in-law, this seemed like it would be the perfect olive branch to reach out to her unloved son and secure a place in his life. Or, more importantly, the lives of her future grandchildren.

*~*~*~

**December 5, 1986**

Clutching the vial of potion in her hand, Walburga stared at the front of Hollytrees Park. Since she had been removed from the wards, she had apparated nearby and was forced to _walk_ up the path. She had her potion, and judging by its off-gold hue it would “work” just as she had planned. But how to get it to the Dursleys? If they were a magical family, it would be no problem at all for her to orchestrate some sort of accidental meeting or even have a house-elf go and put it in their food.

But the Dursleys were muggle. And any traces of magic done at their house could be traced back to her. Further, as a respectable pureblood witch, she had no idea how things operated in the muggle world. She might be able to apparate there, but she was worried that even that would be noticed and traced back to her. She suspected that Dumbledore was still monitoring the Dursleys and she did not want him to have any inkling of what she had planned. No. She would need help and the only person she could think of who would be able and inclined to help her was her unloved son. Gritting her teeth she knocked on the door, preparing herself for the indignation of _apologizing_ to her unloved son so she could get back in his good graces. She reminded herself it was all for the benefit of her as-yet-born grandchildren.

“Oh!” Zel exclaimed when she saw Walburga on the other side of the door. She had thought it was Sirius and Harry coming back from whatever secret errand they had decided to run that morning.

“Ah. You.” Walburga said and tilted her chin up slightly.

“Me.” Zelmira replied in a flat voice. She took a deep breath and was slightly startled by the conflicting emotions rolling off her future mother-in-law. “Would you like to come in?”

“Please.” Walburga was completely cold and composed but Zelmira could feel her surprise. “I’ve come to ask Sirius Orion for assistance.”

“Oh. He and Harry went out to run an errand.” She paused again and felt a strange emotion she didn’t quite understand for a second time from Walburga. “You’re welcome to wait for them if you’d like, but they’ve only been gone a short time and may not be back very soon.”

Walburga walked into the house. She hadn’t been to Hollytrees Park since her last fight with Sirius Orion and she felt rather a stranger in this once familiar hall. She followed the half-blood through the hallway and into the small parlor. She looked on as the half-blood called for an elf (which answered to her!) and asked for tea with a sense of familiarity that made Walburga grind her teeth. No respectable pureblood witch would talk to a mere house-elf in such a tone. At that thought, Walburga paused. Perhaps Sirius Orion was not the only one who could help her with her goals for the day. She sat on a low divan and watched the girl sit in a slightly worn looking arm chair.

“Tea will be just a moment.” Zelmira said to break the awkward silence that had descended as soon as Mopsy left.

“Yes.” Walburga paused, considering how to approach this. She had never really talked to a half-blood witch before. “I wonder if Sirius Orion mentioned to you the state in which we found young Potter last year.”

“He did.” Zelmira said tightly and Walburga was heartened by her reaction. At least she had some proper feeling about how magical children should be taken care of. “Why do you ask?”

“I have long been thinking about these _Dursleys_ and that day.” Walburga said and casually placed the vial of botched Felix Felixis on the low table in front of her. Walburga took in the girl’s surprised look, which quickly shifted to a calculating expression. However, she had no opportunity to further parse the girl’s facial expressions as the elf returned with their tea.

Walburga watched impassively as the girl fixed both of them a cup of tea and ordered (asked) the elf to distribute the accompanying pastry. Both witches sipped their tea quietly assessing each other.

“So.” Zelmira said after the silence became too much. Walburga held back from sneering as she was rather impressed by the girl’s ability as a hostess, even if she was raised by a filthy mudblood mother.

“I find myself in need of someone to help me navigate the muggle world.” Walburga said at last.

“I understand.” Zelmira said with a thoughtful look on her face. Walburga supposed that she had underestimated the witch. She knew, of course, that the girl was a Ravenclaw; however, from her interest in Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, Walburga had assumed that she was a typical Ravenclaw swot with no insight into more intricate plots like a worthy Slytherin. But it seems that she was mistaken if the witch had not only realized what was in the vial but why Walburga would want to use as little magic as possible to dose the Dursleys with it.

“So, you see why I would choose to wait for Sirius Orion.” The _with you_ went unsaid, but it did cause the witch to look at Walburga sharply.

“Sirius can never know.” Zelmira said in a strident tone and Walburga was taken aback.

“What do you mean?” She asked in surprise and almost sneered as the girl actually had the audacity to roll her eyes.

“Have you never heard of plausible deniability?” Zelmira asked. “Bloody purebloods.” She muttered and Walburga almost took up her wand at the uppity baggage. But she managed to limit herself to glaring and clenching her teacup in her hand. “Sirius can never know because he told me about how much effort Dumbledore put into keeping Harry from him in the first place. Dumbledore’s bound to notice _something_ is wrong with the Dursleys and Sirius will be the first place he looks.” Walburga paused and an awkward silence settled around the two witches.

“I may have underestimated you.” Walburga said at last, setting her teacup down on the low table next to the potions vial. “But you might cause just as much of a problem as you plan to marry Sirius Orion and I expect that you have not been trained in Occlumency. Of course, any true witch or wizard would be trained in the mental arts from a young age. Really, even my meeting here with you could jeopardize my plans. _You’re a liability._ ” Walburga hissed allowing her feelings to break through her façade. She was surprised when the girl snorted.

“Legillimacy doesn’t work on me.” Zelmira said and sat back in her chair, arching a brow as though daring Walburga to try. Walburga, who was not as accomplished at the mental arts as her late husband, was still able to perform some passing legillimacy. She tried on the girl, but it just seemed to bounce back at her before she felt an overwhelming sense of despair.

“What was that?” Walburga gasped.

“Since it looks like we’ll be working together, I suppose I should tell you. I inherited a bit of the Shafiq family gift.” Zelmira replied and Walburga’s mind spun. An empath! Even a low-level empath would be able to repel a mind attack effectively. This was a stroke of luck. Perhaps she could even use it to her advantage in other ways. “Sirius knows all about it.” Zelmira said with a half-smile.

“What?”

“I could practically see you scheming to use this information to get Sirius to break it off with me.”

Walburga grimaced. When had she become so obvious? Walburga chose to ignore the other witch’s accusation.

“Well. Will you help me on this project?”

“Of course.” Zelmira said and stood. “Come with me and we can change your robes into something more muggle.”

Walburga sniffed, but followed Zelmira upstairs. The witch was not quite as skilled at Transfiguration as Sirius Orion, but was able to passingly change Walburga’s robes into some hideous muggle creation. They left and apparated to Platform 9 ¾ which would be abandoned at this time of year, before catching a different train at King’s Cross to go to Surrey where the Dursleys lived. When Walburga questioned how the other witch knew where the Dursleys lived, Zelmira shrugged with a blush.

“I may have looked them up when Sirius said they had Harry living in the cupboard under the stairs.” Zelmira shrugged again and Walburga couldn’t help but give an approving nod and the two witches continued their journey in silence.

Walburga felt a sense of purpose and even dare she say it…happiness? Her unloved son may be marrying a half-blood, but at least the witch had some of the same spirit that the Black Family always cultivated in its progeny. Besides, their children, her grandchildren, would still be counted as purebloods. And like her father-in-law had told her months ago, it was important to stay in their lives to influence the next generation of Blacks. If she happened to find herself enjoying the company of the half-blood at times- Walburga cut off that line of thinking and focused on their purpose. Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I am still working on this story but have a bit of block with a couple of future chapters. But hopefully this revenge plot will make it up! I think that if Sirius knew about this revenge, he’d be torn between glee and horrified that his future wife and mother had anything in common. Or got along on any level. Also- the hideous muggle creation is a Chanel suit. Oh, Walburga. Although, Zel did make it a rather horrid pastel pink/yellow color combo she knew Walburga would hate...just because she could


	18. January 1987

**January 29, 1987: First New Moon of the New Year**

Zelmira smiled as her father escorted her to the ritual clearing where she would marry Sirius Black. She knew that _technically_ she wasn’t supposed to smile as it was against the old tradition; a witch should not be happy to leave her first family. But she couldn’t help it. She was so excited to marry Sirius and start their family together. Her father placed her hand in Sirius’s and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“I’m happy for you, little bird.” Rahim Shafiq said before taking his place next to her mother and siblings in the circle.

“Zel, you look amazing.” Sirius said as he pulled her closer. He couldn’t kiss her yet or they would have to start over, they were only allowed to hold hands as their family formed the circle around them, chanted blessings upon them, and the bonder performed the wedding bond. But he squeezed her hand and she squeezed his in return.

“I love you.” Zel said and could feel Sirius’s swell of love for her in return.

“Let us begin.” Their bonder, Blenheim Stalk, said and the couple turned to face him. Around the circle, they had chosen four family members who would perform the four chants; blessings and gifts for their marriage. Sirius could make out his mother’s voice and tensed for a moment, but realized that she was chanting for them to have healthy children.

He couldn’t really make out the four chants after that, which was one reason he guessed that the old ways had gone out of fashion; the chants were supposed to remain a secret until the wedding ceremony and you never knew who you could trust. It went back to the wedding of Briar Rose where one witch held a secret grudge against the girl’s father and had chanted a curse rather than a blessing. Sirius turned his attention back to the bonder. He would have to hope that everyone was chanting them blessings. The bonder began the ceremony.

Magica locutus est ad nos

_Magic speak to us_

Magicae est in nobis

_Magic be among us_

Et adjunge te ad magum ozi pythonissam

_Join this wizard and this witch_

Foedus partier in perpetuum

_Bond them together for all time_

Magicae semper Ut ut animarum

_May their souls and their magic be forever as one_

Quid magia coniunxit homo non separet

_Let no one separate what magic has joined_

Sic fiat semper

_So mote it be_

Sirius could feel his magic go forward and Zel’s magic reach out to his. In one instant, he felt her magic wash over him like a deep and flowing river. He felt swept away by the clean, refreshing taste that was suddenly on his tongue, but he couldn’t think past that moment as their magic danced together. Sirius felt weak and strong at the same time as their magic became one.

He took a deep breath and realized that _this_ was another reason why this type of marriage had gone out of style. There was no divorce or else they would both be squibs, except in very specific circumstances. But there was no undoing that she knew how his magic felt, just as he had felt and reveled in hers. He wondered what she had found out about him from tasting his magic. He resolved to ask her later as, with a burst of light, the bond was complete, and the chanting stopped. There was a moment of silence and Sirius leaned in to kiss Zel, sealing their bond. As they separated, noise came back to clearing and their family came to greet them.

*~*~*~

Walburga watched the girl walk into the ritual circle. She looked almost like a true witch. Except for her smile, Walburga thought with a bit of a sneer. She saw a few words exchanged as the disgraced Shafiq handed his daughter to her unloved son. Walburga felt a pang and admitted to herself, just this once on this important day, that she loved Sirius Orion just as much as she loved Regulus Arcturus.

She continued her chant. She had been rather touched that, for all of their struggles, Sirius Orion had asked her to be one of the four in the circle who would perform a chant. She had rather thought that the girl would convince her son to have all chanters be from her family since the werewolf could not participate. But no. She and Arcturus were performing chants and the girl’s father and their own disgraced Andromeda. Two women and two men, as was traditional. Walburga focused on the chant that she had chosen, the only one she could do in good faith for this union. She faced the West and chanted that happy and healthy children would bless this union.

*~*~*~

Arcturus had been to many such a wedding ceremony in his life. His own wedding to his dearly departed Melania had been rather similar and he had to admit that Sirius had picked an auspicious date. The first new moon of the new year was typically a lucky day.

He fixed his eyes to the North and continued to chant. He had chosen to chant for power; that the couple would have it and wield it for the benefit of the wixen community and the old ways. Out of the corner of his eye, Arcturus saw young Potter holding the werewolf’s hand, looking on in wonder at the magic emanating from the chanters and the couple in the center of the circle. Arcturus knows that his chant, as all ritual wedding chants, will come true; but as he looked around at all the _different_ faces, he accepted that the chant might manifest very differently than he expected or desired.

*~*~*~*~

Rahim Shafiq chanted in his low, soothing voice. He felt his wife, Beatrice, squeeze his hand in support and felt a small pang. He wished that Beatrice had been able to be a chanter too. However, even though Sirius and Zelmira had asked her, she had not felt comfortable since she did not know the old chants and thought she might mispronounce something and cause an enchanted sleep, much like the wedding of Aurora. Although the muggles had conflated the story of Aurora’s enchanted sleep with Briar Rose’s wedding curse for the story of Sleeping Beauty, it was actually two wedding rituals botched.

Beatrice would take no chances with her oldest child’s wedding and happiness. Rahim knew that she would be content to be a part of the ritual circle and share in the many years of happiness to follow. A true Hufflepuff, he thought fondly. Rahim looked to the South and continued his chant. He chanted for understanding and openness between the couple. He chanted that they would grow together and be a blessing to all who knew them.

*~*~*~

Andromeda Tonks couldn’t help but smile as she chanted. It had been a long time since she had been to a traditional ceremony like this and even longer since she had played a role. Glancing at her daughter, she was glad that she had pulled Nymphadora from Hogwarts to be a part of the circle. The more family that was present at such rituals, the stronger the magic would be and Nymphadora had never even heard of this type of wedding. Andromeda supposed that some of the old ways were not so bad and she promised herself that she would make more of an effort to teach Nymphadora those ways that remained beautiful and good.

Focusing herself on the task at hand, Andromeda looked to the East. Even though it was night and the only light was from the stars, she could practically see the sun rise as she chanted for passion; that Sirius and Zelmira would let their passion for each other continue and be renewed each morning and never see the sun set on their love.

*~*~*~

Zel could hear the chants from their family combine together, like a beautiful song. Although she wasn’t sure how, the Arabic her father used in his chant combined with the Latin Walburga and Andromeda used and the Gaelic from Arcturus into some sort of beautiful melody. It didn’t make sense that it all worked together but the magic of the circle and the magic from their bond made it all come together seamlessly.

Suddenly, she felt Sirius’ magic like sunshine. His magic was hot and bright and strong. She felt a bit blinded by it at first, but soon she could feel its protectiveness and hopefulness. She felt like she was inside his very soul and she reveled in his beauty.

With a burst of light, the bond was complete, and the chanting stopped. There was a moment of silence and Zel saw Sirius leaned in to kiss her. She moved towards him and they kissed, sealing their bond. As they separated, noise came back to clearing and their family came to greet them. The first to reach the newly married couple was Zel’s mother.

“Oh! My darling girl! What a beautiful ceremony.” Beatrice said giving her daughter a hug. She turned to Sirius and did the same. “You take good care of her.” Sirius smiled and put his arm around Zel, kissing her brow. Soon they were joined by Harry, who had managed to escape Remus and jumped up on Sirius. He managed to catch his godson with one arm and pulled Harry into a laughing hug.

“That magic was so amazing Padfoot!” Harry said excitedly as he extracted one arm from around Sirius to try to reach Zelly too. He managed to pull on her elaborately done hair and had a moment of terror as Grandmother Walburga had told him before the ceremony that he must be on his best behavior. He relaxed as Zelly merely laughed, brushed the hair he had displaced out of her eyes, and moved to hug him and kiss his forehead.

“I’m glad that you thought so Harry. It was only second traditional wedding I’ve been too.” Zel said as Harry moved both his arms around her and practically strangled her trying to hug her closely.

“Now, Harry, Zel needs to breathe a bit.” Remus said coming up to shake Sirius’s hand and kiss Zel’s cheek.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered and began to pull away, still sensitive from his time with the Dursley’s. Remus, immediately felt bad but help came from an unexpected source.

“I’ll take him up the reception hall.” Walburga said, nodding at both her son and his new… _wife._ Sirius looked surprised and Walburga gave an elegant shrug. “My father-in-law has deserted me to escort your Aunt Lucretia and it would not do for me to show up unescorted.”

“Alright.” Sirius said cautiously. He wasn’t sure if his mother was joking or not. Coming from anyone else he would assume it was a joke, but Walburga _never_ joked and her face was completely serious.

“Besides, Harry can tell me if he wishes for a younger brother or younger sister. First.” Walburga said and with a wicked smile, she led Harry away as Sirius looked on dumbstruck and the rest of the group laughed.

“Well, I suppose we should head that way too.” Zel said as she waved at her brother Sebastian and sister Jacinta who were making their way towards the pavilion where Mopsy and Tipsy had laid out a feast. Sirius broke out of his stunned surprise at his mother’s pleasantness.

“Yeah, you all go ahead. I would like a moment alone with my bride before the party begins.” Sirius grinned and shook Rahim’s hand while Beatrice beamed happily at them and pulled him into another hug. Sirius blushed a bit as he straightened and Remus clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t take too long. There are a lot of young people at your wedding who will want to have some of that cake soon.” Remus said.

“Young people? I know you want that double chocolate cake more than Harry or even Draco with his sweet tooth!” Sirius called out after him, but Remus didn’t even turn around to try to deny his claim. Still grinning, Sirius wound his arms around Zel, pulling her close and nuzzling her hair. Zel laughed at his antics, trying unsuccessfully to pull back to look at his face. Instead, she settled for hugging him back and breathing in his scent.

“What did you want to talk about, my darling?” She whispered into his robes. Sirius shivered and Zel shivered in return. He felt so connected to her, but he was still worried about what she had felt from his magic.

“What- did the bond- I mean…” He trailed off and tightened his hold on her…his wife. Zel could hear his heart pound beneath her ear.

“Sirius, talk to me.” She said, slightly alarmed at his sudden neediness. At her tone, he loosened his hold on her a bit so she could meet his eyes.

“I just- during the bond. I felt your magic and it was so…good. And I just, well. I was worried that mine was…unpleasant.” He shrugged.

“Sirius. No. Your magic was wonderful. _Is_ wonderful.”

“Really?”

“Of course. It was just like you- bright and protective and so, so I don’t know, hopeful for our future.” He looked surprised.

“You felt that?”

“Yeah. What was it like for you?”   
  


“Well, I more felt like I was in a river and I could almost taste it. I don’t know how to describe it.”

“Hmm. That is interesting. Maybe we experienced the magic differently because we experience the world differently? I mean, it makes sense that I would feel your magic as emotions and you would see mine as something connected with the world around you-“

Sirius laughed.

“I love you, my little Ravenclaw bride.” He grinned at her and Zel blushed. Instead of answering or trying to hide her embarrassment, she reached up for him and pulled him down for a more thorough kiss than the one they had shared to seal their bond.

“I love you.” She said after they broke apart.

“C’mon. After a kiss like that, I won’t be able to think straight for very long. We better get that cake cut so we can go finish the ceremony in private.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing Zel to burst into laughter at the look on his face. Sirius affected a mock-indignant look before breaking out into a smile and leading his bride to where their family was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their bonder: Blenheim Stalk is from the potter wiki. Zel meets him at the DOM and they become friends with him and his family. https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Blenheim_Stalk 
> 
> In case you're wondering, the last time Andromeda was part of a traditional wedding ceremony was for Marlene McKinnon in 1979. They were in the same year in Hogwarts but different houses :)


	19. February 1988

**February 9**

**Tuesday**

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming in here.” Augusta said as Arcturus stepped into her Wizengamot office.

“Now Augusta-“

“I’ll thank you to call me Madame Longbottom.” Augusta said, unflinchingly. Arcturus merely inclined his head.

“Madame Longbottom. I have come to personally deliver this pamphlet my grandson Sirius has written, as I think you might be interested in it.”

“I have no interest in anything that comes from your cursed House.” At that, Arcturus sucked in a breath. It was no joking matter to claim an Ancient and Noble House was cursed. At his lack of response, Augusta unbent a little bit. “What is it?”

“As you may have heard in the Potter will, Mrs. Potter mentioned a primary school where-“ Arcturus cleared his throat. “Muggleborn and pureblood children could be educated together.”

“How much did that hurt to say.” Augusta Longbottom muttered under her breath. She cleared her throat. “I had heard that. Are _you_ are supporting that?” Arcturus raised a brow.

“My grandson has put a lot of thought into it and, after taking into consideration some previously proposed legislation from the Wizengamot, has decided that while the logistics of a primary school would be too much at this juncture, a class in Wixen Culture would be beneficial and feasible to pass in the next session.” Arcturus held out the pamphlet and Augusta snatched it from his hand.

“I vaguely remember the Fawley girl harping on about that.” Augusta muttered and opened the pamphlet with the intention to scan it quickly and get Arcturus out of her office before incinerating the pamphlet and vanishing its contents to the void.

_It is has been over four hundred years since the statute of secrecy was first enacted; however, Wixen society not been successful in adapting and expanding our culture to new members. First, because we were too separate from the muggles resulting in muggleborns being marginalized. Now that the Statute of Secrecy has been in place for hundreds of years, we worry that we are losing the old rituals as more muggleborns enter Wixen society. But it is through that very refusal to teach the old ways to muggleborns as they enter our society, we have unnecessarily polarized our population. The solution is simple and obvious: Teach Muggleborns Wixen Heritage._

_There is also a related problem that muggleborn accidental magic results in multiple obliviation of their parents to prevent the knowledge of the magical world before the young witch or wizard attends Hogwarts. Studies have shown that multiple obliviations can result in permanent memory loss. Some would say that this is an argument to further exclude muggleborns from our society, but I disagree. As suggested by Lily Potter, a muggleborn primary school (or schools) where families can come to terms with magic earlier would help prevent these multiple obliviations. I would add, that a magical sponsor from someone already familiar with Wixen culture would help acclimate muggles into our culture._

Augusta paused as she looked at the pamphlet in front of her. She tapped the corner of the pamphlet against her upper lip. This made some very good points. And she had just been talking to Minerva the other day about how the lack of understanding of Wixen culture had been challenging for some of her upper years, both muggleborn and muggle-raised half-bloods, as they struggled to grasp some of the more complicated transfiguration theories. But internally, Augusta recoiled at the thought of aligning with the Blacks. Her son and daughter-in-law had been permanently damaged by this man’s deranged cousin and she blamed her husband’s current bout of vanishing sickness on the emotional stress following the attack. She glanced up at Arcturus and saw him sitting patiently with an expression of polite interest. 

“What will you give me in return?” Augusta asked abruptly. While this was a good idea, she could not align with the Blacks without getting something in return; she wasn’t sure what she wanted but watching Arcturus squirm would only be a benefit.

“You mean besides enacting legislation that will only prove to be a benefit for Wixen society?” Arcturus asked mildly. Augusta snorted.

“Yes. Besides that.” She raised a brow and continued. “If I am to align with _any_ relative of Bellatrix LeStrange, whether a blood relative like you or even a relative through marriage, I expect something more…personal in return.”

Arcturus paused to parse through Madame Longbottom’s statement. If he were dealing with any other witch, he might have interpreted that statement to be meant as a seduction. But he knew that Madame Longbottom’s husband, although very ill, was still alive. He knew that the Longbottoms had married in the old way and even if they hadn’t, it was unlikely that she would seek that sort of comfort from him. He decided to take her words at face value. Afterall, she was a Gryffindor.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked. Madame Longbottom rolled her eyes.

“I hadn’t really thought of anything specific. Just know that before we go forward with this, I want something to show that you and your family do not condone the action of that…person.” She said, scowling at Arcturus.

“I shall think on it.” Arcturus said and leaned back in his chair.

“What, now?” Augusta said in shock. She wanted him out of her office.

“Of course. While you finish reading the pamphlet I shall think and hopefully we can have a more…fruitful discussion.” Arcturus said. August merely glared at him and turned her attention back to the pamphlet. Arcturus couldn’t help but smirk a little. He covertly looked around the office. There were many family pictures on the walls. In fact, most of them were of Madame Longbottom, her husband, and her son. He knew that she had a grandson who had survived the cruel attack of the LeStranges and Crouch Junior, but his presence was conspicuous by its absence in the photographs on display. Perhaps it was to protect him? Or, perhaps Madame Longbottom hadn’t accepted her son’s fate.

Arcturus toyed with the idea of offering her a cure for the madness induced by the Cruciatus curse. He pushed the idea aside as he knew of no such cure and Madame Longbottom would no doubt want to be assured of their sanity before supporting the legislation. Even they began research today, a cure of that magnitude would take years, decades even to come into being. Although perhaps he could offer his cousin Cassiopeia’s services to research it? He paused. It went against his instincts, but he decided to offer that for nothing. That would probably appeal to Madame Longbottom’s Gryffindor nature and, Arcturus could admit to feeling some guilt for young Bellatrix’s actions. It had been at his urging that Cygnus married her to Rudolphus LeStrange in the first place.

“Well. Young Sirius certainly can pen a comprehensive pamphlet.” August said as she folded the document and set it to the side of her desk. Arcturus took that as a positive sign; she hadn’t just thrown it the trash. Or set it on fire. Or vanished it. 

“Yes. I’ve been quite pleased with him these past few years.” Arcturus admitted.

“Even though the House of Black is no longer _Tors Pur?”_ Augusta said in a mocking voice.

“The youngest Mrs. Black has been an interesting and worthwhile addition to the family.” Arcturus said. Madame Longbottom opened her mouth to reply, but Arcturus cut her off before they could get too far off track. “I would like to offer the services of my cousin, Cassiopeia, to help research a cure for your son and daughter-in-law.” At the darkening anger on Augusta’s face he hurried on. “Whether or not you agree to support our forthcoming legislation.”

“Well. That is unexpected.” Augusta said and studied the man in front of her. He was about ten years older than her, so their time at Hogwarts had never overlapped. She was too old to have attended Hogwarts with his children, but she was in the same year as his cousin Pollux and did remember Cassiopeia, who was three years younger than her. Pollux had been a right piece of work, but Cassiopeia had been rather shy and more interested in potions and research than inter-House rivalry and politics. She glanced at a picture of Frank on his first day of Hogwarts and thought of her bright son and how quiet and withdrawn her grandson still was, years after his parents' attack. Then it hit her, she knew exactly what she wanted from House Black. “And what do you offer House Longbottom? If this is a gift, with no strings, what do you offer to pay for our support?”

“You said something personal, so I assume something to do with Bellatrix.” Arcturus started, but August cut him off.

“You assume right. I want her disowned. I want her cut off from the Family Magic.” She said and Arcturus stared at her.

“I see.” He responded after a long pause. They sat in silence, Augusta waiting for him to capitulate and Arcturus thinking about how he would deal with Pollux and Cygnus, not to mention Druella if he agreed to such an action. Bellatrix surely qualified for such an action according to the Old Ways, but he knew that this would cause a lot of strife within House Black. Madame Longbottom sniffed in disdain, drawing his attention.

“If you cannot do this, I see no reason to continue.” She said lifting the pamphlet and preparing to vanish it.

“No. I cannot agree _now._ While I personally have no objection to your request, I must consult with the rest of the family before taking such an action, or even agreeing to it.” He said and Madame Longbottom set the pamphlet down again and nodded.

“Very well. Once you _can_ agree, categorically, then I will support your legislation. Although, I will want to have a hand in selecting the professor.”. She raised a brow, expecting Arcturus to protest. She assumed he would want some former Death Eater in the position to poison the children against the muggle world and think down on themselves and their relations.

“Of course. I believe it would be a tricky post to fill and it is important to me that this class succeeds. Although, Dumbledore will be the one to petition about professors since he does still serve as Headmaster.” He said, finally standing. “I thank you for your time, Madame Longbottom.” With a courteous bow, he left the office, closing the door softly behind him.

August looked at the door curiously after Lord Black left. He had surprised her multiple times in their short meeting. Perhaps House Black was moving more towards the grey faction headed by Gareth Greengrass? She looked down at the pamphlet again and thought about its author. Sirius Black had been several years behind Frank and Alice at Hogwarts, but they had become friends in the final years of the war. She had always thought that his exoneration was just the Blacks using their power, but perhaps she had been mistaken.

She began to reread the pamphlet more carefully. There was no way that a blood purist or a Death Eater could have written such words. But, if Sirius Black was innocent, there was no way that Dumbledore didn’t know. At that stray thought, she blew out a breath and sat back in her chair. If Dumbledore knew and did nothing…she thought back to the custody case for Harry Potter and felt her indignation rise. Her husband had still been able to sit on the Wizenmagot for Sirius Black’s trial and release, but she had been there for the case of young Potter’s custody. She remembered being rather displeased with Dumbledore’s cavalier attitude towards the welfare of a young child. With a sigh, she read the pamphlet a third time. It really was a good idea and if they would truly disown Bellatrix LeStrange and cut her off from the Family mmagic…well. That would only be for the bettering of all Wixen society too.

*~*~*~

**February 13, 1988**

**Saturday**

**Black Family Council**

Arcturus sat at his place of honor in the Grand Dining Hall at Pevensy Palace. He glanced over at the place reserved for his wife and felt saddened that his dear Melania would not sit there today. He had to admit to himself that he had been rather remiss in his duty as the family Patriarch. The last time he called a Family Council, Regulus was barely out of diapers. Perhaps part of the reason he had put this off was to avoid seeing how time had ravaged the family in the intervening years. He shook himself from his melancholy thoughts as Sirius came in with his…wife.

“Sirius, Zelmira.” Arcturus said and gestured that Sirius should take the place to his right, with Zelmira beside him. Sirius nodded and pulled out the chair for his wife. She smiled up at him before sitting down and Arcturus felt another pang for his lost wife at their obvious affection for each other. While he and Melania had never been so open, even among the family, theirs had been a true partnership.

Walburga entered the room next. Arcturus watched as her eyes narrowed at Zelmira. Sirius was sitting in the heir seat but at the last Family Council, Orion sat there and Zelmira was sitting in Walburga’s old seat. He watched as the two witches eyed each other, before Walburga inclined her head in greeting, taking the seat next to her daughter-in-law. Arcturus couldn’t control his surprise and Sirius almost fell out of his chair at the apparent cease fire between his wife and mother.

Lucretia came in next, chatting with Narcissa. The two had always been rather close, having similar temperaments, but their closeness had faded a bit after Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy. Lucretia had not approved of the match, but both Arcturus himself and Druella had been very supportive of an alliance with the Malfoy family. Each woman took their seats on opposite sides of the table, Lucretia sitting next to Walburga and Narcissa counting seats on the opposite side of the table, before sitting five seats down.

Next came the group that Arcturus was dreading. Pollux, his wife Irma, Cygnus, and Druella all came in together laughing boisterously and by the flinch both Sirius and Lucretia gave he knew he wasn’t imaging the malicious edge to their laughs. Pollux took the seat to his left, as the head of the cadet branch of the Black Family. His wife sat next to him, followed by Cygnus and Druella. He was surprised to note Druella gave her daughter, now sitting next to her, the cold shoulder. 

“Well? Let’s get started.” Pollux said impatiently looking around the table, sneering at Zelmira.

“Not everyone is here yet.” Sirius growled at his other grandfather. Pollux shrugged, unconcerned with Sirius’s ire.

“If they cannot arrive on time, then I see no reason why we should wait for them.” Pollux said and Cygnus gave a sanctimonious nod.

“As I am Patriarch,” Arcturus paused and gave Pollux a significant look out of the corner of his eye, “I am the one who says when members of this family are late. In fact, there is still five minutes before the time stated on the summons and as Cassiopeia is one of those who we are waiting for, I’d say we’re still in time.”

“Aunt Cassiopeia?” Walburga asked in surprise. “I haven’t seen her in ages. I didn’t know she still left her potions lab!”

“Indeed. Which is why I sent Callidora and Charis to help collect her- ah! Here they all are. And right on time.” Arcturus said with a bit of smirk in Pollux’s direction.

The three witches in question came and sat in the three chairs next to Narcissa. Well, Callidora and Charis guided Cassiopeia to her seat, as the witch in question was scribbling frantically on a roll of parchment as she walked, apparently caught up in her own thoughts. After they pushed in her chair, Callidora snatched the quill from Cassiopeia’s hand with a smirk.

“What? Oh, hello Arcturus.” Cassiopeia said as her attention was pulled away from her research.

“Hello Cassiopeia. Thank you for joining us.” Cassiopeia gave her cousin an unpleasant look, but Callidora merely smirked as Charis snickered from their places. Arcturus inclined his head in thanks. Both witches had been tasked with getting Cassiopeia there on time and had said that they would probably have better luck not letting her know about the Family Council until she was actually there. “Now that we’re all here, we can begin. Sirius?”

“Thank-you grandfather. As you know, we wanted to pass a bill to start a Wixen Culture class at Hogwarts-“ Sirius began.

“What a ludicrous idea!” Pollux interrupted as Irma, Cygnus, and Druella nodded in agreement. “This family is going soft. First, allowing our heir to marry some _half-blood upstart_ and now this! Don't go on with this foderal about this so-called class. We know what today is about! You're trying to disown a loyal daughter of House Black!”

“Yes! Bellatrix has always been a loyal daughter!” Druella seconded while sneering at Zelmira.

“Cygnus, what say you? As the girl’s father.” Arcturus said, trying to get the conversation off of Sirius’s wife before his grandson lost his temper. He could tell Sirius was barely holding it together. He had to admire the girl’s composure, even though her flashing eyes gave away some of her feelings.

“I-“ Cygnus cleared his throat. “It is a serious matter to cut someone off from the family magic. And it is difficult to say, these days, who the enemies of House Black are.” Cygnus said with an arch look at Zelmira. Sirius moved as though to pull his wand on his uncle, but Zel put her hand on his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head. Arcturus was surprised that the simple action had an impact and was able to calm down his wild grandson.

“Pathetic.” Callidora sneered. “It _is_ a serious matter to cut someone off from the Family Magic and that is why it is Bellatrix, for her crimes against my godson, who is being charged rather than the rest of you lot who supported that maniac!”

“Now see here!” Pollux started, half rising out of his seat. But Callidora merely glared at Pollux. His mouth snapped shut.

“Yes, I call him a maniac! He played on all your prejudices to gain your support, but I ask you, what good did that so-called “Dark Lord” do for the pureblood beliefs that you spout off about?” Callidora tossed her hair and glared fiercely at everyone at the table, her gaze lightening when she reached Sirius and Zel, who were smiling at her. “I declare that Bellatrix LeStrange has committed crimes against magic itself by attacking Frank and Alice Longbottom.” Her words seemed to ring out in the chamber and a moment of silence met her proclamation.

“Boldly said, Callidora.” Arcturus replied, shifting uneasily in his seat. He looked over at the heir seat, forgetting that it was his grandson and not his son who would be looking back. He looked around the table, partially at a loss of who to address. As usual, Pollux Black filled in the silence.

“I find your accusations full of typical female hysteria.” Pollux said with a sneer in Callidora’s direction. Irma Black sniffed from beside him and examined her nails. “You may think that the Dark Lord did not believe in the purity of blood, but I believe the opposite. Who is to say what is true and what is false? Or have you let your emotions run wild and cloud your judgement.” Callidora turned bright red and was ready to snap back, but help came from an unexpected quarter.

“The Dark Lord is a half-blood.” Walburga said, addressing her father.

“What?” Pollux’s head snapped to his daughter and he glared at her. She cowered a little at the look on his face, remembering what often followed such a look in her youth. But she held her ground and merely sniffed in return.

“He is. Wally and I went to Hogwarts with him. His name is Tom Riddle and he had a muggle father.” Lucretia spoke up from beside her sister-in-law. Pollux’s glare snapped to her but he said nothing.

“A half-blood?” Arcturus asked. “Are you sure?”

“It doesn’t matter his blood! He believed in the dominance of blood!” Pollux hissed, his face beginning to purple in his building rage. 

“But did he?” Zel asked. All eyes snapped to her and she blushed under the scrutiny of the Black Family.

“What you have to add to it, half-blood?” Pollux sneered. At that, Zel rolled her eyes.

“I find that to be a rather…impotent…insult as you have just admitted to bowing down and worshiping a half-blood not two minutes ago.” She raised a brow as Pollux sputtered at her, unable to form a response. She noticed Narcissa hide her smile in a cough and took strength from that. She and Sirius were not alone at this table. “The question is did the Dark Lord believe in blood purity or did he use it as an excuse to garner support from the old families? I believe the case of the Longbottoms and Bellatrix is a perfect example that he did not believe in it purity. His actions, his words, pitted two ancient families- more if you include the LeStranges and Crouches- against each other.”

“They were blood traitors!” Pollux raged. Zel merely raised an eyebrow.

“So you claim. They might claim the opposite if they could. Either way, everyone involved was a pureblood. Only purebloods were harmed. And I believe that people can disagree with each other without torturing each other into submission.” She concluded.

Arcturus looked around the table to garner the reactions. Pollux, of course, was full of rage. But Cygnus had a thoughtful look on his face and even Cassiopeia was nodding along, following the girl’s logic.

“What say you Charis? You married into the Crouch family and there was a Crouch involved too.” Arcturus said.

“Well,” Charis glanced nervously around the table. Charis had been very close to her sister Cedrella, who had been disowned for her marriage. As a result, Charis was very nervous about speaking against anyone in the family. “I’ve never really met Barty Jr. Except in passing. You know my husband isn’t really one of _those_ Crouches.” She smiled a bit nervously and continually blinked her eyes. Arcturus sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get much out of Charis. Besides that, her incessant blinking wore on his frayed nerves.

“Right.” Pollux said rolling his eyes. “Back to the main point of this asinine discussion- did Bellatrix commit crimes against the family.” He took a moment to sneer at Callidora. “As the _Longbottoms_ are not part of the Black Family, she did not and we can put this ridiculous notion behind us.” Callidora looked absolutely furious and Arcturus winced when she opened her mouth to fire back. He could quickly see this situation devolving and he groaned internally. This is why he hadn’t called a Family Council in so long. Pollux had pressured him to call one when Sirius had run away, but with Melania’s death having been so recent he hadn’t had the heart.

“Is that the point of the discussion?” A calm voice asked before Callidora could shriek at Pollux.

“What?” Pollux snapped at Zelmira who had opened the question. Sirius gave a half smile to his wife as he quickly realized how she was trying to turn the flow of the conversation.

“Zel’s right, Gramps. We use this ritual to cut off members who are enemies of the family. I think that Bellatrix’s actions have proven that she’s an enemy to our family. Look at all the fall out that happened due to what she did to Frank and Alice.” Sirius paused and scratched his neck, where his brand from Azkaban prison could be seen above his collar. They all knew that Sirius would have eventually been able to have a trial if Bellatrix hadn’t made such a show of dark magic. “She’s an enemy. And the Blacks are merciless to our enemies.” Sirius said coldly. Callidora nodded firmly and beamed at her young cousin and his wife.

“I refuse to accept this. Until we can prove that Bellatrix has committed crimes against the Black Family.” Pollux blustered.

“She came at me with a cursed knife!” Narcissa blurted out, looking shocked at her own boldness.

“What?” Cygnus asked in shock, his head whipping around to stare in horror at his daughter.

“It was just after her sixth year. Trixie wanted to practice cursing objects and she cursed this knife and wanted to see if the curse would work.” Narcissa kept her gaze fixed on the table in front of her, but winced in pain as Druella pinched her side.

“Keep quiet, girl!” Druella hissed. Cygnus looked at Narcissa in horror before turning his glare to his wife.

“Bellatrix is not my daughter! She belongs to Pollux!” He declared and stood from the table, going to stand behind Narcissa’s chair, getting away from both his wife and father in the process. Everyone at the table was stunned into silence. Narcissa looked up at her father in confusion.

“Daddy?”

“You and Andromeda are both mine. I did a paternity charm once you were both born.” He said, patting his daughter on the shoulder. Pollux began sputtering and Druella had blanched, sitting frozen and horrified in her seat. Arcturus looked around, unsure of what to do. It was only Walburga who had not taken her eyes off of Narcissa’s face.

“What else, Narcissa.” Walburga asked and Narcissa raised her tear-stained face to her Aunt.

“Wally, I’m not sure we should push her.” Cygnus said but Walburga cut him off with a look.

“Cygnus, your daughter is strong. She should be able to tell us, her family, when she is endangered. What else has Trixie done that you’ve kept hidden to protect her?” Walburga asked. Narcissa and her Aunt were locked in intense eye contact for a moment, before Narcissa gave a firm nod.

“When Draco was a baby, Bellatrix slapped him because he was crying. I wasn’t meant to see, of course, but I had just come in the room to soothe him and saw his reddened cheek and her with her wand raised and that _look_ in her eye.” Narcissa paused to blink back her tears, remembering her terror at seeing her crazed sister in one of her rages, standing over her own infant. “She was going to curse him, even though she had been named his godmother.” At that proclamation, the entire table was thrown into silence. Even Pollux ceased his sputtering. To betray the sacred trust and the ancient magic of being a godparent meant that Bellatrix had begun her decent into madness. They must cut her off from the Family Magic not only for the benefit of all Wixen kind, but also so the Family Magic itself did not decay from Bellatrix’s betrayal. Arcturus cleared his throat.

“So. We agree that Bellatrix should be cut off from the Family Magic. We shall perform the ritual at sunset on Beltane.” Arcturus said before he turned to look at Pollux and Cygnus. “I will not require anyone to participate in the ritual, but I will ask you to think heavily on the accusations that have been laid out before Bellatrix today. Some we were aware of.” He tilted his head towards Callidora who sniffed in response. “But some have come as a shock.” His gaze shifted to Narcissa, who squirmed a bit uncomfortably in her seat. “Now that we have agreed to Bellatrix’s fate, I did want to ask that Cassiopeia research mind magic to help the Longbottom family.” Arcturus said.

“A new project.” Cassiopeia murmured. She stared into space a bit, lost once more in her own mind, while those around the table waited patiently (or as patiently as the Black Family ever did anything) for her to go on. “My primary area of study is how magic manifests itself. I have been researching that for so long, I’m not sure I will be able to make any headway into the impacts of dark magics on the mind.”

“But will you try?” Arcturus pressed, long used to his cousin’s eccentricities.

“I will.” Cassiopeia cleared her throat and looked at Callidora. Born in the same year, they had always been rather close; even though their lives had followed very different paths. In fact, it was Callidora who most frequently checked up on Cassiopeia to make sure that she was eating and not wasting away, lost in her research. “I will put all my other research aside and study this, exclusively.” She added with a firm nod to her head.

“I’ve done a quick literature search on the subject of mind magic and there really wasn’t a whole lot to start with. I think that this work will be quite groundbreaking.” Zel said. Cassiopeia’s eyes snapped to her and Zel resisted the urge to shrink away from her intense gaze.

“Are you familiar with mind magics?” Cassiopeia asked. Zel blushed a bit.

“Well, it is one area I’ve been looking into at work.” She said alluding to her work as an Unspeakable. Cassiopeia perked up at this and she and Zel were soon exchanging thoughts on esoteric magics that the others had barely heard of. Sirius looked between Zel and his batty great-Aunt Cassiopeia with a bit of crease between his brows. He looked around the table and found his grandfather smiling fondly at Zel before he caught his mother’s eye. They shared a brief moment of fond exasperation before Sirius looked away. He took Zel’s hand and cleared his throat.

“Sorry. I’m sure that Cassiopeia and I can discuss this in more detail after Grandfather Arcturus has concluded the Family Council.” She gave Sirius’s hand a brief squeeze and he smiled back at her fondly.

“Finally, someone in this family who I can talk to about things more important than who married who.” Cassiopeia muttered, even though she was loud enough so that everyone, including her brother Pollux who she had always disliked, could hear. Arcturus cleared his throat but nodded in agreement and moved to close the Family Council.

“I believe that is enough for today. I shall see some of you on Beltane.” Arcturus said and the Black family began to disperse. Pollux stood and quickly left, Irma and Druella close behind him. Cygnus, in a rare show of affection, pulled Narcissa close into a hug and allowed her to guide him out of the room. Callidora and Charis took Cassiopeia, who was once again absorbed in her work, by the arm and led her from the room as Walburga guided her daughter towards the sitting room to discuss Beltane.

“I need to go talk to Cassiopeia about this project.” Zel murmured, giving Sirius a quick kiss before hurrying after Callidora, Charis, and Cassiopeia.

“Well. That went better than I expected.” Arcturus said as he and his grandson were left alone in the room. Sirius snorted.

“I suppose we got our way, but I think some rather…startling information came to light.” He said raising his brown and Arcturus sighed.

“Yes. I had no idea that Cygnus was not Bellatrix’s father. Or that Bellatrix had _tortured_ Narcissa and even young Draco!” Arcturus rubbed his hand over his face.

“About that. I think that we can agree that we need to have more Family Councils.” Sirius said and Arcturus nodded.

“Yes. It’s my fault. I let the tradition lapse after your grandmother died. But you’re right. We do need to meet more; if only to remind Pollux that he does not run the Black Family.” Arcturus sneered at his cousin’s seat.

“There is that. But there are other things I want to do. Like reinstate Andromeda and through her Nymphadora.” Sirius said and Arcturus looked at his grandson in shock and sank back down into his seat.

“What? Even though she married-“ He cut himself off as he saw Sirius’s eyes darken.

“Yes. Even though _that._ ” Sirius replied with a glare. But soon, his face was transformed by a smile. “And perhaps you’ll even see the benefit of new blood in the family when I tell you about Nymphadora.”

“What? What about her?”

“She’s a metamorph.” Sirius said and Arcturus looked at his grandson in shock.

“The old Family Gift?”

“Yep. That’s right. Little Nymphie brought back the Family Gift we thought was lost.” He paused and looked at his grandfather seriously. “And before you say it was just a fluke, Zel inherited a bit of the Shafiq Family Gift.”

“An empath?” Arcturus said, astonished. Both gifts were thought to have been lost. Sirius merely nodded, looking smug. “Perhaps is young Draco married a-“ he cleared his throat “a muggleborn witch the Malfoy family gift would reemerge.”

“Maybe.” Sirius said with a shrug. He appeared unaffected, but he wished now that he had paid attention to the Family Gift lessons his mother had drilled into him and Regulus. He had no idea if the Malfoy family gift was good or bad, but he saw how the thought of it seemed to convince his grandfather on the benefit of new blood. Sirius merely shrugged, clapped his grandfather on the shoulder and left in search of his wife. He was sure she would know about Family Gifts and would tell him what the Malfoy Gift was without making him feel like a complete idiot for not knowing already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, as I don't think i'll get to it in this story...the Malfoy family gift is Silver tongue (able to charm those around them). In the strongest ancestors (like Armand Malfoy who founded the Malfoy estate on land from William the Conqueror) it manifested in a mild form of Imperius. Part of the reason that Lucius was able to use the Imperius curse as an excuse to get out of punishment after Voldemort fell is that the Malfoy family is believed to be more susceptible to the Imperius curse when they don’t have the gift (a lie started by a Malfoy ancestor with the gift as a get out of jail free card for future generations as he saw the gift failing). 
> 
> Thanks for all your support on this story. Please review and let me know what you think so far :)


	20. April 1988

**April 11, 1988**

**Monday**

Arcturus hated to get up early. For all the grief he gave his grandson about being late for their Wizengamot meetings, he privately felt sympathy that he and Sirius had to get up so early to discuss politics of all things. Now, with the whole mess that _Umbridge_ person caused, he found himself having to wake up earlier than he would like for more than the six weeks of the year that the Wizengamot met.

That made him want to destroy her all the more. Especially on a day like today. Monday, Arcturus sneered to himself, before raising his cane to knock on the door of the office, tucked just between Diagon and Knockturn Allies.

The door creaked open and Arcturus entered for his appointment with his private investigator, Benedict Blishwick. Young Blishwick was distantly related to the Black family and had, in fact, taken over the business from his father who Arcturus’s own father, Sirius Black II, had used for similar “fact finding” operations.

“Welcome Lord Black,” Blishwick’s secretary greeted as he moved from the dimly lit hall to the well-appointed office. “May I offer you something to drink?”

“Coffee. Please.” Arcturus said, moving to take a seat on the low couch. However, before he could sit down, Benedict came out of his office with a rather self-satisfied smile.

“Lord Black. It is good to see you. I believe that you will be well pleased with what I have found.” Benedict said while practically hopping from foot to foot in his excitement. Arcturus turned and raised a brow. He had always found Blishwick a rather sedate character to deal with. This jubilant mood was most unexpected…but not unwelcome.

“Indeed.” Arcturus offered his hand to shake and Blishwick shook it enthusiastically, before gaining ahold of himself.

“Madeline, please bring me the files that Lord Black requested, coffee for me and-“

“Hello?” A voice called from the corridor and Arcturus refrained from rolling his eyes. Sirius was actually not as late as he thought.

“My grandson.” Arcturus said to Blishwick, before calling out to Sirius Orion. “Keep walking Sirius. We’re back here in the office.” Sirius walked in the room and blinked at the bright and richly furnished office he suddenly found himself in.

“Huh. So I guess the entrance is to throw off people who don’t know about the business?” Sirius asked. Arcturus refrained from rolling his eyes at how _Gryffindor_ Sirius could be sometimes.

“Yes. You must be Sirius Black? Lord Black’s heir?” Benedict asked and Sirius nodded absently, still taking in the office.

“Is that an Agostino Veroni painting?” Sirius asked, excitedly as some of the sleep disappeared from his gaze. “Zel is a big fan of their work! Where did you get it?” Arcturus cleared his throat and gave Sirius a pointed look. “Right. Destroy Umbridge first, talk about art later.” Arcturus sighed, even as Blishwick and his secretary tried to hide their laughs in coughs.

“Shall we go into my office?” Benedict said, still trying to quash his smile. Arcturus nodded, resigned at his grandson’s behavior and the three men moved into the office, Madeline following after handing them all files and coffees before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. She knew without being told that Lord Black would not want to have meeting minutes available from this gathering.

Arcturus took a sip of his coffee, before opening the file and perusing it. Sirius shrugged and opened up his own file before quickly snorting with laughter at what he found inside.

“Are you sure?” He was practically brimming with glee at what he found.

“I assure you all of the facts in the files are accurate.” Benedict said. “What is that you find so amusing?”

“Well, she’s pretending to be a pureblood for one thing. A ridiculous thing to care about.” Sirius said chuckling to himself. Arcturus sighed, not quite agreeing with his grandson on that count.

“Ah. I see you haven’t gotten to the part about her father. Being a janitor at the ministry?” Benedict asked. Arcturus snorted at that, but Sirius frowned.

“I don’t think that’s really a-“

“It will embarrass someone like Umbridge, Sirius.” Arcturus cut his grandson off. Sirius felt mildly uncomfortable, but turned back to read the file. He already knew that he would be surrounded by snobs today.

“Are you kidding me?!” Sirius exclaimed and looked up at Benedict in shock. He turned to his grandfather who was also looking up, rather shocked as well.

“I see you’ve gotten to the really good part.” Benedict said with a smirk that told of his Black ancestry. Sirius chuckled.

“It’s almost too good to be true.” Sirius said, still chuckling.

“As usual Benedict, your services are worth every knut.” Arcturus said with a sly smile. “I think I know the best way to put this to use.”

“Yes, I assumed you would. About the other matter, would you like me and my firm to alert the Selwyns that she is attempting to 'cash in' on their prestige?”

“Indeed.” Arcturus said with a nod, before rising from his seat. Sirius got up too, a bit surprised that the meeting was over so quickly. He followed his grandfather’s lead and they left the office together, apparating back to Pevensey Palace, appearing in the entry hall in a moment.

“Come.” Arcturus said seriously and Sirius followed his grandfather into his study. He didn’t know how his grandfather could keep a straight face with the news that they had received. They both settled in their seats and Arcturus rolled his eyes at Sirius’s suppressed mirth.

“Go ahead and get it all out.” Arcturus said and Sirius broke down in what could only be called giggles. Arcturus sighed as Sirius’s laughter continue for far longer than he thought was appropriate, but eventually the laughter was contagious and even Arcturus let out a few chuckles.

“A zmey!” Sirius managed to gasp out and Arcturus chuckled again.

“Yes. It is indeed ironic.” Arcturus replied. After five minutes and it seemed that Sirius’s laughter was still not anywhere near its end, he rolled his eyes again. “Pull yourself together, Sirius Orion. We didn’t gather this information for our own amusement.” Sirius snorted a few times trying to contain his glee before he managed to put on a straight face.

“Alright. Now, how do we use this to our advantage?”

“It’s times like this I really do wish you had been a Slytherin.” Arcturus muttered. Sirius chose to keep the peace by not responding. He merely raised his eyebrow at his grandfather. “So, not including her appropriation of the Selwyn family, we know something embarrassing about her. I assume that as a known advocate for the superiority of witches and wizards over other magical beings, Umbridge would be embarrassed that, as a girl, she fell in love and was rebuffed by a zmey in its human form.” Sirius snorted again and Arcturus gave him a gimlet look. Sirius managed to pull himself together before he could descend into another laughing fit.

“Right. I mean, couldn’t we just tell people and that would discredit her? She’s a hypocrite!” Sirius said and Arcturus sighed again.

“A plan worthy of a Gryffindor.” Arcturus said and Sirius stiffened in response.

“I can leave-“ Sirius said but his grandfather raised his hand.

“No. I apologize Sirius. It’s just, this is not a brash rush into danger. The information is good, but Umbridge could easily deny it. We must be _subtle_.”

“We could get proof? Perhaps find the zmey?” Sirius turned to the page in the file Blishwick provided. “Pytor Petrovitch?” Arcturus tried not to despair of his grandson’s lack of intrigue. No wonder the poor boy had been hoodwinked and sent to Azkaban. Arcturus wisely kept that thought to himself.

“Better. But, that is a rather common name in Russia. And who believe a zmey over a high ranking witch?” Arcturus raised a brow and Sirius scowled. “Besides the fact, it has been many years and Russian wizards have been even more zealous than we here in Britain to eradicate so-called…’half-breeds’.” Arcturus said and he could practically feel the ire rolling off of Sirius.

“Grandfather-“

“I know that you dislike the term.” Arcturus cut him off. “But beings that can take on a human form; zmey, vampires, and yes, werewolves, are _classified_ as half-breeds.”

“It’s a horrible thing to call someone.” Sirius muttered and Arcturus felt his heart soften. How did Sirius Orion come from their cold and heartless house? He cleared his throat to pull together his thoughts and not give away his more sentimental impulses, even to his grandson.

“Perhaps a task for another time. _Change the classification laws.”_ He watched as he could practically see Sirius’s thinking.

“Yeah, I mean, Zel’s sister just graduated Hogwarts and is going to work as an assistant on a dragon reserve in Romania. Perhaps she could-“

“Wait. We’ll have a contact in a dragon reserve?” Arcturus asked. Sirius blinked at him.

“Yeah. Jacy. I mean _Jacinta_. She’s just graduated not too long ago. Two years, I think?” Sirius scratched at his beard. “She was putting in some time at the Magizoo here, but she’s always wanted to work with dragons.”

“Sirius. What is a zmey?” Arcturus asked, fixing his grandson with a look.

“A Slavic dragon that can take on a human form in order to woo human women.” Sirius replied, giving his grandfather a look. “I know you didn’t take COMC, but I thought that you knew-“

“Sirius Orion, can you see how having someone working at a _dragon reserve_ could benefit us as we look to discredit Umbridge for being rebuffed by a _zmey_?” Arcturus interrupted. After a moment of staring at his grandfather blankly, it seemed to click into place.

“Oh. Right. I can fill in Zel and have her contact Jacy.” Sirius said with an embarrassed shrug.

“A thought. Although I never involved your grandmother in these… _schemes._ ” Arcturus said.

“Well, I planned to talk to Zel about it even before this whole thing with Jacy and dragons became pertinent. Besides, Zel may not be a Slytherin, but she’s better at this sort of thing than I am.” He said waving his hand around dismissively. Arcturus leaned back in his chair to consider. He knew that he was supposed to be teaching his grandson and preparing him to take up his mantle of Lordship, but he had found in the past few years that he had learned much from Sirius Orion. Perhaps he too would have benefited from including his dear Melania in some of his schemes? He shook the thought off before he could sink into melancholy.

“Very well. I must admit, I was not very supportive of your choice of bride, but she has proven to be very valuable to the family. Even your mother has expressed such.” Arcturus said and was pleased when Sirius’s jaw dropped. He did enjoy surprising the lad. “Now, Umbridge. How can we use our information best against her?”

“Maybe a whisper campaign?” Sirius said after pulling himself together. He knew Zel’s worth, but was surprised…pleased…that his family was starting to come around.

“A good thought, but I believe that is how Blishwick plans to take care of the Selwyn matter.” Sirius shook his head in disagreement.

“I disagree. Something straightforward would be better to counter that. Umbridge is already using a whisper campaign to her benefit. But if Leofric Selwyn confronts her properly, maybe using a line test-“

“A what?” Arcturus asked, leaning forward in his seat. Sirius looked at his grandfather surprised.

“A line test. You know. Aunt Cassie developed it?”

“ _Aunt Cassie?”_ Arcturus exclaimed, surprised at the familiarity that Sirius had with Cassiopeia. Sirius shrugged a bit.

“Yeah. Ever since she and Zel started to work on that mind magic for the Longbottoms, she’s had Aunt Cassie over for a dinner.” At Arcturus’s continuingly befuddled look, Sirius continued. “You know how those types are. Zel knows she can get caught up in research, but wanted to be home for dinner as a family so, after a late night and missing our family dinner, she has Tipsy pop over to rouse her. A few times she’s gone back after dinner to finish up a few things for the night and noticed that Aunt Cassie hadn’t eaten. So, she sort of forced her to come?” Sirius grinned at the memory.

“And the line test?” Arcturus prompted, rather impressed again by Sirius’s choice of wife.

“Oh. Well, Harry was interested in seeing some of the magic Aunt Cassie and Zel were talking about so they did one for him.” He looked at his grandfather and was bolstered by his interest. “I guess it could be considered dark since it uses blood, but only a little! No worse than when Harry skinned his knee the other day." Sirius said somewhat defensively. Arcturus merely gave him a look and Sirius continued. "It’s three drops of blood and then some spell Aunt Cassie made and it shows your relatives back three generations on each side.”

“Three generations?” Arcturus asked.

“Aunt Cassie wanted it to go back five before she did some sort of registry thing with it.” Sirius said with a shrug. Arcturus leaned back in his chair thinking. Sirius, never one to sit in silence, rambled on. “She said she got interested in it once her brother turned out to be a squib. She kept up with his family, without them knowing who she was of course, and now she thinks Marius’s granddaughter is a witch.” Arcturus’s eyebrows raised.

“Cassiopeia kept track of Marius Black?” He asked, astounded. Sirius nodded, slowly.

“Yeah. She and he were less than two years apart and it really tore her up when he was sent away.” Sirius felt his jaw clench, not knowing how anyone could send their eleven year old out into the world after disowning them from the family and obliviating them on top of that. Arcturus sighed.

“I suppose having Pollux as an older brother was not…helpful in that regard.” He said in an ironic voice. Sirius snorted at this assessment. “Very well. I think you’re right. Tell Cassiopeia to go ahead and register it at three generations and to continue her work to have it go back farther. We’ll put it in Selwyn’s mind.” Arcturus grinned. “Leofric was a few years younger than your father. Slytherin, of course.” Sirius rolled his eyes and Arcturus ignored him. “The Selwyns may be a small family now, but they are a good, old family and they have their pride. Once Leofric hears of this line test and Umbridge’s claim. Well. There is nothing House Black will have to do!” Arcturus chuckled.

“And the whisper campaign?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. I believe that shortly after the news that Umbridge has been _lying_ about her blood, while not a crime _now,_ it was only repealed in the last fifty years or so, combined with any zmey rumors that we manage to get off the ground, her career will be completely stymied.” Arcturus grinned, which caused Sirius to bark out a laugh.

“And how will we start the whisper campaign?” Sirius asked.

“Well, if you don’t mind your wife’s involvement, she would be a great asset. As an Unspeakable, people are often interested in any information she would let slip. No matter that it has nothing to do with her work.”

“I’m sure that she’d help. Zel knew about Remus ages before I told her.” Sirius said with a soft smile that made Arcturus sigh.

“Indeed.” He cleared his throat. “And perhaps it is time to reestablish our good terms with the Malfoy family. Abraxas has no patience for these types of things.”

“Lying about her heritage or lusting after a zmey?” Sirius asked with a wry smile, thinking of the rumors of the Malfoy’s own “creature” blood. Arcturus snorted.

“Both.” Arcturus looked at the clock. It was well after lunch, and he recalled that Sirius picked up the young Potter from some sort of school. “I believe we have talked enough about this for today. The time.” Arcturus indicated the clock on the wall. Sirius took out his pocket watch and cursed.

“You’re right. I have to go pick up Harry. But I think that this will work.” Sirius grinned at his grandfather. “And without having to fight Umbridge on creature rights, I’m sure we can make more progress on our own goals.” Sirius said.

Arcturus said nothing, but grimaced when Sirius left. He called a house elf to bring him lunch and a glass of firewhiskey. His appetite had mostly deserted him, but he picked at his, admittedly delicious, lunch. His new appreciation for Sirius’s wife, did not change his underlying beliefs. He worried that his and Sirius’s relationship would deteriorate rapidly once their battle against Umbridge was over. Perhaps he could keep Sirius’s interests focused on creature rights? He sighed and pushed his plate away, pondering his glass of firewhiskey, swirling the amber liquid in the glass and watching the patterns the liquid made on the fine crystal glass.

The world was changing. He sometimes wondered if the family would have been better served if Walburga had not gotten young Sirius released from Azkaban. He quickly pushed the thought away and set his glass down harshly on his desk, cracking the crystal. No. Without Sirius, the House of Black would fall. He leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. And without Sirius, he would be ossifying in these walls, rather than taking an interest, still mourning the loss of his dear wife over 15 years ago.

It was true. The world was changing and he supposed House Black must make some changes too. Thinking of the ritual planned for Beltane, he heaved himself out of his seat and moved to the ritual clearing surrounded by the Black sarsen stones. He would meditate there for some time to strengthen his magical core. He would need all the help he could get come Beltane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes. But first thanks to all of you who reviewed! It has helped with my incentives to continue writing/posting :) 
> 
> Investigator: Benedict Blishwick  
> Benedict- name of a moon crater. Since Misapiona became a member of the Blishwick family they go in for celestial names, but more standard ones https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benedict_(crater)   
> Blishwick- name of a Black family tree member (Misapiona Black) from the movies who married Jimbo Blishwick https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Misapinoa_Black 
> 
> Umbridge: a lot of that is taken from her wiki page on the potter wiki. The zmey is from research on Wikipedia. One of the unifying factors (from my very brief research) of zmey is that they take human form to seduce young women. So it only seemed natural that Umbridge’s hatred would be based in an embarrassment in her past and the hypocrisy that sprung from that embarrassment. Actually reading her wiki page, she is truly horrible to her entire family.


	21. Interlude: Bellatrix, A Black No More

**Beltane**

**May 1, 1988**

**Sunday**

Today was the day that Arcturus had decreed that the Black Family should come to Pevensey Palace so that they could perform a ritual that was rarely held. Since their ancestor, Magnus Nigellus Inlustri founded the family in the time of the Romans, the Black Family had managed to keep their holdings on the island through magic and might. The last time that this particular ritual had been held was almost 1000 years ago; when Antares Black turned against the family and fought alongside the Norman invaders. It turned out that Antares Black had been right to side with the Normans and the Patriarch at the time had bitterly regretted performing the ritual as Antares Black had married a Seer and the family had missed an opportunity to add Seer blood to the Family Magic.

But Bellatrix. Arcturus had to admit that Bellatrix had brought them nothing but trouble. In the past, she had been a brilliant girl, but her descent into Dark Magic had made her unstable and wilder than ever; culminating in her attack on the Longbottoms. Even without his desire for Augusta Longbottom’s support in the Wizengamot, Arcturus could admit that torture was an abomination to Magic.

Sirius bounded into the room and Arcturus nodded at his grandson as he took the heir seat at the table. Zelmira Black did not accompany her husband, as one had to be born of Black blood, not married into the family, to take part in the ritual. They would need five people, one for each point of the pentagram to be able to completely cut Bellatrix off from the Family Magic. With Sirius, Arcturus counted two; he was slightly nervous that they would not meet the quorum by sunset when the ritual would need to begin.

Then, Walburga walked into the room, her head held high. She quietly took her seat at the table, and Arcturus was pleased to note she left the seat next to Sirius empty; respecting her son’s wife in the girl’s absence. _Three._

Arcturus was unsurprised when Callidora Longbottom entered the room. She was even more eager to see the ceremony take place than he was. _Four._

The next two people to enter the Grand Dining Room were a surprise. Cygnus Black and Narcissa Malfoy both entered; Narcissa’s arm linked with her father’s. They kept an easy pace, there was no hesitation in their steps as they approached the table. Cygnus pulled out Narcissa’s chair before turning to his own seat and nodding at Arcturus. _Five and Six._

“Well, I suppose that we have enough for the ritual-“ Arcturus began but was cut off as his daughter Lucretia came in the room. Although he knew Lucretia had no love for Bellatrix, he was rather surprised to see her as Lucretia did not enjoy ritual magic and blood magic even less. _Seven._

Lucretia quietly took her seat and the seven members of House Black silently observed each other for a moment.

“Well. Seven is a strongly powerful, magical number. Let us apparate to the clearing and we can begin setting up the circle.” Arcturus said and all seven stood and apparated, landing in the ritual clearing. Sirius, for all he was glad to cast Bellatrix out of their family, found himself unnaturally solemn. This was the clearing where he had married Zel over a year ago. But now it would be used for a very different kind of magic.

“I’ll draw a seven-pointed star.” Sirius said, but was surprised when his Uncle Cygnus stepped forward.

“I will draw the star. As _the girl’s_ recognized father, it will have more power coming from me.” Cygnus said. Arcturus gave him a questioning look. “I’m sure, cousin.” Cygnus said and began to use his wand to prepare the clearing for the ritual.

“I brought this to put in the center.” Narcissa said quietly and pulled out a wicked looking knife.

“What the bloody hell is that for?” Sirius asked shocked. Narcissa gave him a censorious look at his language which did not register with Sirius as his attention was fixed on the knife in her hand.

“This is the knife that Bellatrix attacked me with. I retrieved it from her vault at Gringott’s. She cursed it herself, so it can be used to both recognize her magic and how she betrayed the family.” Narcissa’s words were met by silence. The only sound in the air was the swishing of Cygnus’s wand as he prepared the ritual.

“I’ve finished.” Cygnus said shortly and stepped back from the glowing seven-pointed star that appeared. Narcissa moved to the center, which was surrounded by the family Sarsen stones, and place the knife on the ground.

“Thank-you Cygnus, Narcissa.” Arcturus said, nodding at each in turn. “Now, the sun is rapidly setting, let us move to the points of the star and begin.”

Arcturus, as the Patriarch, moved to the top point of the star, his back facing North. Cygnus and Narcissa, as Bellatrix’s closest relatives present took the next two points. Sirius and Walburga took the next two and Callidora and Lucretia took the last two. Lucretia was relieved to be at the bottom of the star. The different points of the star required different amounts of magic and sacrifice from the ritual's participants. Where she and Callidora stood were the least likely places to face any magical repercussions; which always happened with blood rituals.

Arcturus watched the horizon and just as the sun sent up its last flare of light before it died for the day, a bright green similar to the killing curse, he pulled out the stone ritual knife from his robes and cut the palm of his hand. He allowed the blood to drip from his hand to the top point of the star and intoned his curse on Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black as he passed the knife to Cygnus.

Cygnus cut his palm and allowed the blood to pool before casting it to the star and beginning his own curse and passed the knife to Sirius, who stood directly beside him. And so it went on, until all seven Blacks had done the same, repeating their chants until Arcturus once again held the ceremonial blade. Narcissa was last and as she handed the blade back to Arcturus, she could practically feel the tension in the air. She kept her eyes locked on the center of the star where the knife she had brought was glowing.

A wind began to rush around them and all seven Blacks continued their chants, beginning to shout almost, as the wind became almost deafening. Each of them could feel the tension and pressure build up inside themselves as the wind rushed through the clearing, as though testing their commitment to removing Bellatrix from their family.

Arcturus felt his commitment become more firm; this was in the best interest of the Blacks.

Cygnus felt sorrow that he must do this, but he never wavered as he looked at his youngest daughter and thought of how Bellatrix had hurt her and his young grandson.

Narcissa felt tears run from her eyes at the loss of a sister, but knew that she had truly lost Bellatrix to madness years ago.

Walburga felt ashamed that Bellatrix had once been her favorite, over both her sons even. She felt resolute that this was only the first in many steps she must take, lest she end up as mad as her niece.

Sirius felt a bitter sense of justification. He had always thought Bellatrix was a stain on their family and was pleased that the rest of the family had finally seen what he saw all along. But as the wind rushed through him, he felt himself shiver at the power of the ritual. He hoped they never had to do this again in his lifetime.

Callidora felt a sense of righteousness at the thought of Bellatrix and her crimes against the Black Family and her own godson. He rage would finally be cooled once that disgraceful witch was expelled from the Black Magic.

Lucretia felt that, after the Family Council, this was the right thing to do. Although she had not been blessed with children herself, she could not imagine harming, or attempting to harm any child, let alone your own godchild. She looked nervously at her godson, Sirius, and felt a surge of pride at his strength. She felt that the family would be in good hands when Sirius, eventually, became Patriarch.

With a loud shout, Arcturus drove the ceremonial into the ground, right where he stood at the point of the star. A rush of power, like a powerful Bombarda charm going off, echoed around the clearing and a bright light engulfed the seven Blacks as the seven-pointed star lit up. Although they all closed their eyes, none of them moved their hands from where they were still dripping their blood onto the ritual's seven-pointed star to power the ritual. As the light faded and their senses returned, they all looked to the center of the star where the curse knife had laid.

It was broken and as they watched, it disintegrated into dust. The ritual had worked.

“Well. That’s that, then.” Sirius said, breaking the tension. Cygnus let out a sigh and Narcissa made a face that was half smile, half grimace.

“Yes. I will apparate back to the Grand Dining Hall, where the elves have laid out a meal.” Arcturus said looking at each of his family members in turn. “However, if you would like to go directly to your homes, that is also acceptable. I believe that the ritual was very powerful.”

“Indeed.” Cygnus said. “I would prefer to return to my own house, as I am feeling rather…tired. Narcissa?”

“I will return to Malfoy Manor, father. I feel the need to share my evening meal with Draco.” She said and Cygnus nodded before apparating away. Narcissa turned to Arcturus, surprised when the old man reached out to clasp her hand. No words were exchanged, but Narcissa did manage a smile before she stepped back and apparated home.

“I think I’ll go back to Hollytrees. If you’d rather join us there, I’m sure Mopsy has a feast all prepared. I heard Zel telling her to prepare for at least 10 and to make the traditional Beltane honey cakes.” Sirius said looking at his remaining relatives.

“Mopsy’s baking?” Lucretia asked and grinned at her nephew. “Let me pop home and collect Ignatius?” Sirius nodded and Lucretia left with a smile.

“I’m afraid I have my own Beltane celebration to attend. But thank you for the invitation, Sirius Orion.” Callidora said and with a nod to her cousins, apparated home where Harfang, her children, and their extended Longbottom family were awaiting her and the news she would bring.

“Mother? Grandfather? You’d be more than welcome.” Sirius said.

“I believe that would be more enjoyable than sitting in the Grand Dining Room alone, but I am afraid the ritual took too much out of me, Sirius.” Arcturus said. As he finished, his knees buckled and Sirius raced up to catch his elbow before he fell.

“Well. That settles that. Sirius Orion, you will apparate your grandfather to Hollytrees Park and I will join you both there.” Walburga said. Sirius rolled his eyes at his mother’s proclamation, causing his grandfather to chuckle. With a pop, Walburga had left the ritual clearing and only Sirius and Arcturus remained.

“What do you say? I can apparate you to a guest room if you just want to rest. But Mother is right, it would be better for you to be in the house with all the positive Beltane magic going on.” Sirius shrugged, but Arcturus nodded at his grandson’s logic.

“A wise point, Sirius.” Arcturus said and chuckled again at his grandson’s surprised look. “The Beltane magic you mentioned, it is exposure to that energy which allows witches and wizards to live longer lives. I believe it will help me recover. But I would prefer to apparate to a guest room as I do not wish to appear weak in front of your other guests.”

Sirius nodded and they apparated away, leaving the clearing empty except for the scent of powerful, _old_ magic on the air.

*~*~*~

In Azkaban, a loud wail went up, drowning out the other sounds of despair. The Dementors swarmed to the sound and reveled in the feelings of bitterness, betrayal, and emptiness.

Bellatrix LeStrange raged incoherently against the Black Family. She could feel herself grow weaker and weaker as the Family Magic that she had relied on for so much drained away. She stumbled to her knees and, eventually, grew silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. She's out of the family! hope that you enjoyed that :) 
> 
> Here are some notes on the names/thoughts on the sarsen stones. I did a bit of research on them so thought i would share with you all! 
> 
> Magnus Nigellus Inlustri is based on the traditional three names for a Roman citizen. Magnus would be the name that his family called him by. Nigellus would be his family name (…hence Black Family). And Inlustri would be what everyone non-family would call him on a regular basis. This is based off of the Latin word for starlight (Inlustris)....the start of the Black family tradition of naming their children after the stars. 
> 
> Antares Black is named after the brightest star in the Scorpio constellation. It reminded me of the story of the frog and the scorpion so thought it would be perfect for someone who turned against his family. But in Ancient Mesopotamia was called the seed of prosperity—symbolizing his great potential that was cut off from the Black Family magic.
> 
> Sarsen Stones: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarsen  
> They are ancient and they are in southern England. In this story, they also absorb magic that occurs around them. And as the Black family has lived in that area for almost 2000 years, the Black Family Sarsen Stones are very powerful and can help fuel ritual magic.


End file.
